Smudged Love
by azuremiko
Summary: Tomoyo, new kid in town, meets Eriol, who nearly hit her with his car. Just great. After this meeting, he seems to pop up everywhere and Tomoyo can't get away from him! With each appearance, Tomoyo isn't sure what to think. What'll happen as time goes by?
1. Paint Tube Number 0440

hey hey hey! I'm here with my second eXt fic! heh heh, I can't get enough ov them! –grins– I'm not actually sure how this ffic'll turn out. I randomly wrote it and think that it might work. it's kinda based on the town that I now live in an all...ah. just read and see if you like it!

disclaimer: this'll be the first and last time you see this (unless I have anything else to disclaim) so here you are: I. do. not. own. ccs. cuz. it. belongs. to. the. masterminds. ov. CLAMP. got it? good.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

CHAPTER ONE: Paint Tube Number 0440

Tomoyo smiled as the breeze ran through her long hair, tickling her face. She looked up to the bright sky. The sunlight made her lavender eyes sparkle. Looking back in front of her, she saw that the light had turned green. Tomoyo pushed on the pedals and rode forward.

It had been a month since Tomoyo had moved to this new city. Her mom had decided that it would've been better if she was closer to the main office of her company and packed her and Tomoyo's bags and moved. Sonomi Daidouji, Tomoyo's mother, was the owner of a large toy company and owner of a clothing line. It would've been more precise to say that Tomoyo was the actual one that designed the clothes but the parents always got the ownership as it was.

As it was, Tomoyo was only seventeen but a famous fashion designer. Aside from this, Tomoyo was also quite artistic. She not only made her designs into realities but also loved to paint them onto a canvas. It would seem strange to some to see clothes in a piece of art but the way Tomoyo painted, it didn't really matter. Tomoyo most often painted a beautiful woman wearing an elegant dress with a background of a ball or garden. The woman always looked the same. In fact, it would've been more accurate to say that it was teenager around the same age as Tomoyo. She had auburn hair and extremely bright emerald eyes. That person was Tomoyo's best friend and cousin, Sakura Kinomoto. Sakura was embarrassed but nonetheless honored to be featured in Tomoyo's paintings but she still wasn't too keen on the idea, despite how well the paintings sold. ("What if the person decides to stalk me after they buy that painting?!!")Many local galleries in Tomoyo's old home welcomed her paintings and every time they were posted, it sold.

But this didn't keep Tomoyo from wanting to act and be like an average teenager. She was glad that she could keep a low profile in her new town. She hadn't met anyone yet but was hoping to do so once school came around the corner.

Though Tomoyo was angry to be moving away from her two best friends, Sakura and Syaoran Li, Tomoyo had put that aside and started to enjoy the new town. She could leave her car in the garage for once and ride to practically any spot in town on her bike.

Today, Tomoyo was heading for the art supply store. She was in the process of painting another picture with a summer theme. She wanted a precise blue shade for the color of the dress and heard that the particular art store she was headed towards carried every shade known to the human eye.

Tomoyo hummed to herself to drone out the sounds of cars rolling along side her. Suddenly, a Jeep pulled right in front of her. Tomoyo screeched to a halt, squeezing the brakes so hard that her knuckles turned white. Her front tire was less than an inch away from the vehicle.

"You're damn lucky I've got good reflexes pal," Tomoyo muttered. She glared at the driver. If she had continued her steady pace of riding, the driver would've surely hit her. What pissed Tomoyo off the most was that he hadn't even looked her way when he stopped his car. He was still looking away from her, checking if it was okay to pull onto the main road. Tomoyo continued to glare at the driver, waiting for him to turn to see that he nearly hit something.

But he didn't. Not even moving his head, the driver pulled his blue Jeep onto the main road. Tomoyo barely got a glimpse of his face. All she could tell was that the driver was young, wore glasses and was most definitely stupid with his driving skills.

'What the hell was that?!' Tomoyo screamed in her mind, her eyes following the back of the Jeep. 'He could've killed me!'

Gritting her teeth, Tomoyo pumped the pedals, riding forward again. Tomoyo half wished that she hadn't stopped her bike and had rammed her bike into the Jeep. She was still seething when Tomoyo pulled her bike onto the sidewalk and stopped in front of the art store. She locked her bike onto one of many bike racks and walked inside.

If every single color that ever existed could have been put into markers and paint, Tomoyo was sure that she could find it in this particular store.

"Excuse me? Where can I find the acrylic paints section?" Tomoyo asked politely to the cashier.

After some quick directions from him, Tomoyo thanked him and maneuvered her way through the store. Finding the stairs, she marched up to the second floor.

She was greeted with an explosion of color in the form of multiple paint tubes. Acrylics, oil, watercolor and more. Tomoyo's eyes went sparkly and she felt like a tiny kid in a candy shop. She immediately headed over to the acrylic paint section, located along the huge windows that looked over the street.

"Wow..." Tomoyo breathed. Not only could she see the busy streets bellow, surprisingly, she could see for a couple miles out.

BBRING BBRING! Tomoyo dug into her back pocket and pulled out her cellphone. She saw that it was the screen was flashing red. That could only mean one thing:

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Tomoyo cried, not bothering to keep her voice down.

On the other end, Sakura jerked her head away from her phone and rubbed her ear.

"Geez Tomoyo-chan. I know you like to sing an' all but keep it down! Nearly blew out ear drums!"

Tomoyo giggled and apologized.

"So what're you up to?" Sakura asked.

"Ah, I'm at the art supply store here. It's huge..." Tomoyo gazed up and down the racks, looking for a particular brand.

"Oh no...don't tell me you're painting _another _picture?!!" Sakura wailed.

"Of course, dear cousin, I haven't done a summer theme yet!" Tomoyo smiled to herself. "It's gonna look really great. You'll love it. I'm gonna have you posed in the water and–did I tell you that there was this great river down here? Right? Okay, so you'll have your feet in the water and–did I send you a picture of that blue sundress? Well, I'm gonna have you wearing that with these great shades of blue and–"

"Tomoyo, I'm gonna cut my ears off and mail them to you! Will you slow down? Oh no, cut that. I don't wanna hear all that again."

Tomoyo rolled her eyes as she finally spotted her brand. She pulled a scrap piece of paper from her pocket and checked the number: 0440. Then she went off on telling Sakura on how she nearly got hit by some jerk in his Jeep.

"What a bastard, didn't even look both ways...didn't we learn that in grade school or something?"

"Did you see what he looked like? Maybe you could file a report?"

"Gimme a break, Sakura-chan. You file complaints when you get stabbed or raped," Tomoyo answered in an exasperated tone. She was starting to feel irritated. She had already gone through a couple of racks and she wasn't finding her special blue paint. "Anyways, I didn't even get to look at his face. I think he was around our age though."

"How d'you know if you didn't even see his face?"

"Erm...we'll call it...erm...intuition?" Tomoyo bit her lip. She was losing hope. Perhaps she might have to mail order her particular shade of blue. "It looked like he was wearing glasses too...not that it helped him..blind jerk...Ah!"

In a burst of luck, Tomoyo saw that there was one tube left. As she reached out to grab it, someone's hand was also reaching out. The two hands grabbed the tube.

'Dammit...' Tomoyo thought. She looked up to apologize when her phone nearly slipped from her fingers.

"Tomoyo-chan? Tomoyo? You there?" said Sakura's voice.

If anyone had good intuition, it would have most definitely been Tomoyo. Her eyes flashed out the window for a split second. Yes, that damned vehicle of hell was parked there: the blue Jeep.

"Tomoyo?" called Sakura's voice again.

"I'll call you back, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said slowly. Without breaking eye contact with her rival customer, she turned off her phone and slipped it into her pocket. She also kept a firm grip on her paint. Tomoyo noticed that he also had a firm grip on the paint and had no intention of giving it up.

Yes, it was him. That bastard that nearly ran her over. He smiled, his azure eyes crinkling. Inside, Tomoyo instant melted but on the outside, she stood firm. No one could separate her from her precious paint.

"Hello," he said pleasantly, still smiling. "I hate to tell you this but I really need this paint that you're desperately clinging to."

Tomoyo didn't smile back. With his free hand, the guy pushed his oval frame glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"Listen here, pal, I was here first and–"

"Oh? If my calculations are correct, I had this in my hand approximately .58 milliseconds before you even touched it."

'What is with this freak?' Tomoyo thought as she glared at him. She gave a slight tug, hoping to pull it from the guy's hand but no luck whatsoever.

"Eriol Hiiragizawa," he said, extending his hand to Tomoyo. "And you are...?"

"I don't think it's safe to divulge my name to random freaks like you who have no eyes and wouldn't mind producing road kill!" Tomoyo tried to wrench the paint free again. No luck. 'This Eriol guy has some killer grip!'

"Come again?" Eriol asked pleasantly.

"I'm saying that you nearly hit me with your goddamn Jeep," Tomoyo growled. Normally, she wouldn't act this way but seeing as this guy nearly killed her and to add to the fact that he was also after the same paint, she had no better reason to act like she did.

"Oh...did I?" Eriol asked. He was still smiling. It was really starting to annoy Tomoyo. "My apologies...?"

"You don't need to know my name! Now let go!" Tomoyo growled.

"Now now, if you don't let go, you'll have to come home with me," Eriol said, tilting his head slightly as if he were talking to an infant. "Keep in mind that I'm much stronger than you and frankly, I don't really want to take you home. I do need my other hand."

"Good, then you'll let me have this–damn–tube–of–paint!" Tomoyo said, giving a tug with each word.

"Say...you must be new around town?" Eriol said as if the two were sitting at a café and having a normal chat. "I haven't seen you before."

"Okay, _Hiiragizawa_, what do I have to do so I can have this paint?" Tomoyo was starting to get tired of this. She was sure that she needed that paint more than this guy and she didn't want to completely explode to ensure she got it. "I have an important project–"

"Gomen, I'm afraid that's not possible. I'm sure if you ask the clerk downstairs, he'll put in an order for you."

Tomoyo gritted her teeth. She wasn't appreciating this guys "cute" little antics and treating her like a little kid.

"Since you don't seem to be keen on speaking, I'll just leave and hopefully see you around!" Eriol winked and started to walk off, dragging Tomoyo behind him.

'Damn...bastard!!' Tomoyo thought, gritting her teeth so hard that she nearly ground her teeth into a powder. 'He thinks I'm gonna give up that easily...' Tomoyo tried to coordinate her steps with Eriol so she didn't have to stumble behind him.

Then she crashed into Eriol's back as he came to a stop at the stairs. He twisted around to look at Tomoyo.

"Oh? You're still here?" he asked in mock surprise. He was a good actor though because he looked sincerely surprised.

In response, he got a scowl. Eriol smiled again and ran his hand through his midnight blue hair. Tomoyo got the impression that he looked like he was preparing himself for a big explanation to a child. He surprised her by plopping down suddenly, dragging her down.

WHAM! Tomoyo's face hit the floor, but not hard enough to hurt.

"Listen, you–"Tomoyo started to growl.

"Yes? I've got all the time in the world. I mean, I don't mind having a beautiful girl such as yourself clinging to me but I would like to get home by dinnertime."

For a split second, Tomoyo forgot the insult she was about to hurl at Eriol when she blushed, hearing him call her "beautiful." Then she shook her head and started to speak again.

"I'd like to be home by dinnertime too, just for your information and–"

"Oh, looks like you got a little dirt on your face," Eriol interrupted. He lightly brushed Tomoyo's cheek and smiled.

Tomoyo was half thinking how this guy could keep smiling without splitting his face open and half focusing on not blushing. She was squeezing the tube of paint so hard that she was sure that it was going to burst and get all over her. Regaining her senses, Tomoyo opened her mouth to speak again when she was interrupted.

Again. But this time it wasn't with words. Eriol's lips met Tomoyo's and her eyes widened. In a state of shock, her grip on the paint loosened.

As quick as it had happened, it ended. Eriol swiftly stood up, with the paint in his hand. He left Tomoyo sitting at the top of the stairs as he made his way down, whistling a victorious tune. As if it were far away, Tomoyo could here the faint 'ching!' of the cash register and Eriol thanking the cashier.

Tomoyo's hand that had held the paint sat limply in her lap, the fingers slightly twitching. Her eye was also twitching. Then, after a few minutes, she wailed:

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!!!"

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

so there you have it. I know it went a lil fast but I meant for it to be that way. lemme know what you think and don't hesitate to throw in suggestions and what not. (if you wanna tell me that tomoyo's a lil ooc...well...–sighs– go ahead) and just fyi, yes, I nearly got hit by a car on my bike and I went to an art supply store afterwards. but I dint meet eriol!! –tears– review onegai! g would surely appreciate it! til the next chap–ja!

oh, if you want to, check out my other eXt fic. it's called Coffee Stains. lemme know how you like that too! xie xie! –smiles–


	2. Loner No More

ah...the joy ov updating fast, eh? heh heh. actually, that's only cuz I don't have school...yet...it's coming..in two days –sighs– I am not a happy person...a junior in a new school...tha's the worst possible scenario for school. –sighs– anyways, my thanks to scarletskies for being my first reviewer! thankies!! okay, wish me loads ov luck with school ov hell and review!!

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

CHAPTER TWO: Loner No-More

"Wait, back up...the guy that nearly hit you also kissed you?!" Sakura asked.

"That's not important, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo answered, ignoring the fact that she could feel heat flush to her cheeks. "The point is that he bought the paint that I needed! He was such a freakin' jerk and–"

"Uh huh...." Sakura interrupted, clearly not believing Tomoyo.

"Aaaarrrggghhh!" Tomoyo cried, frustrated. She plopped onto her bed, almost knocking the phone against her head. "You sound like I _wanted_...th-tha-_ that _to happen!"

"Of course you didn't..." Sakura said in a sweet tone.

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't notice that sickly sweet tone in your voice." Tomoyo rolled her eyes. She rolled over on her bed, looking at the empty canvas that was leaning against her wall. Correction: it was devoid of color. Faint pencil lines could be seen, making the beginning of the picture.

"So, other than Prince Charming, did you meet anyone else?"

"Nah...and school's coming up in a couple days."

"I thought you would've met people by now..." Sakura said on the other end. "Oh, Tomoyo-chan the loner...did you ask that Eriol kid if he went to your school?"

"Why are you so interested in him anyway?" Tomoyo asked. "It's not like I'm gonna see him anywhere else."

"But you said that it was a small town," Sakura pointed out.

Tomoyo shrugged, even though she knew that Sakura couldn't see her. "More or less. What are the chances of seeing you meet again? One in a million."

"Hey, freakier things have happened. I wouldn't doubt your luck."

"You _do _want me to meet him again!" Tomoyo accused. She could see in her mind Sakura holding up her hands in defense and wearing her innocent smile. By the tone of Sakura's next comment, she knew she had imagined right.

"No way! Me? Lil' ol' me? Hmph. I can't believe you'd ever accuse me of something as atrocious as this!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever you say. Listen, I gotta go. Keep me updated on things, 'kay?" Tomoyo said, checking her watch.

"Sure thing. I miss you tons, Tomoyo-chan!"

Tomoyo's eyes softened as she replied. "I miss you too, Sakura-chan. Ja."

As Tomoyo turned off the phone, she walked to her canvas and picked it up. Tomoyo was very precise when it came to sketching her pictures. She could clearly see each bead of water she had drawn in the middle. Then she gritted her teeth as she thought of Eriol.

"That damn bastard..." she muttered. Tomoyo hated starting on a painting without having all the required colors and refused to do so until she had every shade she needed. Picky, yes, but that's the way Tomoyo was.

Yesterday, after her lovely encounter with Eriol Hiiragizawa, who had cunning caught her off her guard, had bounded off with her paint. After she snapped out of her shock and sped down the stairs, Eriol had already pulled onto the main street and was driving away. Tomoyo was planning to give him a piece of her mind but he was already gone.

Feeling bitter from defeat, Tomoyo had marched up to the counter and demanded for an order of her paint. She had the cashier trembling as she glared at him, saying every word clearly. ("I. Want. To. Place. An. Order. For. The. Acrylic. Paint. Number. 0.4.4.0. Order it. NOW.")

Looking sadly at her unfinished project, Tomoyo decided she'd have to wait until the order came in. Which wouldn't be for another two weeks. Still, Tomoyo refused to start painting. If she did, she knew that one of the wrong colors would end up in a wrong spot and there was no way in hell that Tomoyo was going to go through the painstaking process to transfer the picture onto another canvas.

Turning to face her window, Tomoyo gazed outside. She could glimpse the river through the trees. The setting sun made the river look multiple shades of red. Tomoyo saw it like running colors of paint after washing her brush in some water. She smiled at the thought of it but frowned in the inside.

"Am I a loner?...Damn...I've been here for a whole month and I haven't even talked to anyone!"

Nuh-uh. Not true.

"Who's there?!" Tomoyo cried, jumping up.

Oh please, Tomoyo. It's your mind speaking.

Tomoyo smacked her head. "Now I'm having conversations with myself...I cannot believe this..."

You _have_ talked to someone. Don't you remember a certain good-looking guy at the art store...?

"Oh puh-lease. Good-looking? Gimme a break, he nearly killed me!"

That doesn't mean he isn't good-looking...

"..." Then Tomoyo shook her head violently. "What the hell is this?!! I'm talking to myself! Stop it!!" Tomoyo grabbed her walkman and slipped the headphones over her ears. Muttering to herself ("Quit talking to yourself...don't think about that moron...stop muttering...") Tomoyo clomped down the stairs and out the door.

Cutting across her yard and opening the gate, Tomoyo crossed onto the riverside path.

'Living by the river isn't so bad...' Tomoyo thought.

Generally, the path was filled with bikers, joggers or casual walkers but at the moment, it was quite empty. Tomoyo didn't mind. She preferred it this way. She started to sing along with the song.

The red-stained sun has shone on everything,

now and in the past

In the end, will the image written in this darkness

be something that my hands can't carry?

"Umph!" Tomoyo crashed into someone and she and the stranger were knocked onto the path. Tomoyo's eyes went slightly blurry until she scrambled up. She ripped off her earphones before extending her hand out.

"Oh...gomenasai! I wasn't watching where I was going!" Tomoyo cried, helping up the girl that she knocked down.

"Tha's 'kay," the girl replied. She looked the same age as Tomoyo. She had ruby eyes and her hair was black and long, worn in buns, a style that reminded Tomoyo of Sailor Moon. The girl brushed off some dust from her sweatpants. "Hey, you must be new in town. Haven't seen you around here on the paths."

Tomoyo smiled. "Yeah, I live back there." She pointed down the path at the huge mansion.

The girl whistled. She shifted her long, thin bag and smiled back. She extended her hand back out. "I'm Meiling, at your service, newbie."

"Ah, newbie. Well, you can call me that or you can call me Tomoyo." Tomoyo took Meiling's hand and shook it. The two girls smiled at each other.

"Hey, since you're new in town, why don't we get together tomorrow? I can show you around town."

Tomoyo was about to open her mouth to say that she'd been in town for about a month but shut it. She grinned and said, "Sure thing."

"Tomorrow then, newbie! Noon, right here," Meiling continued down the path, waving her hand slightly. "Ja ne!"

Walking down the path, Tomoyo was bursting with happiness. 'Heh heh! I'm a loner no-more!!'

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

yeah, this chap was a lil lame but I dint want tomoyo to be completely lonely. heh heh, bet you thought the person she bumped into was eriol!! don't worry, he'll be back verrrrrry soon. oh yeah, that chunk ova song was from inuyasha (it's the ending song in a later season...don't remember which one...) it's called Shinjutsu no Uta/True Song. review for me and suggestion if you have any! –smiles–

check out my other eXt ffic!! it's called Coffee Stains. I put up a new chap awhile ago and I dunno if anyone's read it yet...–ponders– lemme know if you like it!! ja!


	3. A Day Out with Meiling

after a shitty first day ov school, I'm ready to write!! woohoo! –sweatdrops– here are my quick thankies:

Gipsychan: hey hey! I miss you over in Coffee Stains! thanks for reading this one too!

Sapphire Melody: I'm glad that you think so! and I'm more than happy to letcha know when I update! you can count on me! –grins–

sera: I agree...actually, I think meiling's one ov the coolest chars!! I surprised me since she's an original anime char...–ponders– you don't see a lotta good ones a lot. anyways, thanks!

s2LoVe-YoU-AlwaYs: thankies for reading this AND Coffee Stains! –grins–

disclaimer: I don't own 5th Market Place (which is a real place btw) or the quote bout water and magic. I really did see that quote at a photo exhibit and if I knew whoever said that, I would definitely tell them that they were right.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

CHAPTER THREE: A Day Out with Meiling

Checking her hair (out of habit) one last time, Tomoyo picked up her wallet, jammed it into her pocket and went downstairs. Slowing down as she hit the last few stairs, she looked around for her mother.

"Mom!" she called. "I'm going out!"

"Where?" Sonomi called back from her office. "Do you need a ride?"

"No! I'm going to meet...urm...a friend." Tomoyo felt a little strange calling Meiling her 'friend' but nonetheless hoped that that was what she would become.

"Are you sure, Tomoyo-chan? I can call up the limo and body guar–"

"No, but thanks, Mom! Ja ne!" Tomoyo hurriedly opened the back door and shut it.

Ever since grade school, Tomoyo had been taken to school in a limousine and accompanied by numerous body guards. Sonomi had always wanted to make sure that Tomoyo was safe upon arriving at school, or anywhere else, as a matter of fact. Tomoyo shuddered at the thought. She was always trying to convince her mom of letting her walk to school with Sakura and Syaoran. Luckily, reaching freshman year, Tomoyo had won over Sonomi, telling her that she no longer needed accompaniment.

Tomoyo jogged across the lawn, unlatched the gate and stepped out onto the riverside path. She stopped, took a breath, then continued to walk. She didn't want to appear to be too eager. Walking down the path, Tomoyo looked out to the river again, her eyes softening. She had started to develop a deep affection for the river.

She was starting to think up of new paintings with the river when the sound of feet jogging towards her became heard.

"Oy!! Newbie! Tomoyo!" Meiling cried. Her pigtails trailed behind her. Her cheeks where flushed, making her look like she had gone for a five-mile run.

"Meiling! Hey!" Tomoyo called, waving her hand. She walked a few steps forward, saving Meiling a couple footsteps.

Meiling slowed down and when she came to a complete stop, she nearly doubled over. She was breathing heavily.

"Meiling? You okay?" Tomoyo asked, concerned.

Looking up, Meiling grinned and shook her head. "Yeah. I just came from kendo practice. I was running late...and ran as fast as I could over here."

"Oh." That answered Tomoyo's question about the long slender pack that Meiling was shouldering. "Kendo...that's intense."

"Yeah, I guess." Meiling stood up straight, wiping sweat off her brow. "I prefer hand-to-hand combat though. Anyways, d'you mind if we stop by my home? I gotta change."

"Better get a shower too," Tomoyo teased. She wrinkled her nose.

"Heeey!" Meiling protested, wearing a face of mock shock. "I think I smell great!"

"Urm...I guess for the sake of other people, you better wash up," Tomoyo said, screwing up her face as if she were trying really hard to remember something.

Meiling laughed, her ruby eyes sparkling. Shifting her bag, Meiling jabbed her thumb behind her. "My home's not far. Just a couple minutes."

Nodding, Tomoyo walked alongside Meiling, as Meiling chatted about where she was planning to take her.

"It's this great little plaza. Okay, maybe not little, but it's loaded with fun stuff."

"Could you mean 5th Market Place?" Tomoyo asked. "The one along Earthy Avenue?"

Meiling answered by nodding. She wiped her sweat off her forehead again. "I see you've been scouting around yourself."

"Yeah," Tomoyo replied sheepishly. She ran her hand through her unique purple hair. "A month, actually."

Turning her head slightly, Meiling shot Tomoyo a grin. "Well well well, looks like you don't need me then, eh newbie?"

"Nah, I bet you know more than I would."

"'_Know more?_' Of course I would! I would be _horrified_ if you knew more 'bout this town than me!" Meiling cried with another look of feigned shock.

The two girls laughed together and within a few more seconds, they arrived at Meiling's home. Or to be more precise, the backyard. Tomoyo stared enviously at the apartment complex. It was even closer to the riverside path than her mansion was. Even better, the trees were cleared to reveal a clear river. The 'backyard' was actually a nice, spacious brick-laid patio. On the second story was a small balcony, providing (as Tomoyo presumed) an even better view of the river.

'Wow...that'd be a perfect place to set up an easel...' Tomoyo thought, her eyes wide with envy. She would've traded in her mansion just to live in these riverside apartments.

"Like it, huh?" Meiling asked, seeing Tomoyo's glazed eyes. Tomoyo, her jaw dropped, nodded without looking at Meiling. At this, Meiling laughed and tugged at Tomoyo's arm. "C'mon, let's go in. I'll even letcha stand on the balcony!"

"Okay!" Tomoyo cried enthusiastically, not realizing that Meiling was kind of teasing. But Meiling, even though she had said it in a teasing voice, had been serious and laughed as she saw Tomoyo's enthusiasm.

"Oy! Newbie! Wait up!" Meiling laughed as Tomoyo practically dragged her over to the back sliding glass doors.

After giving Tomoyo a quick tour of the downstairs, Meiling led the way upstairs. Tomoyo nearly swept passed Meiling, bounding up the stairs, two and three at a time. Meiling didn't waste anytime in showing Tomoyo her room.

A pair of lavender eyes widened as it saw a flowing river practically right in front of them.

"Meiling..." Tomoyo breathed. She slowly walked towards the balcony window, gaping at the view. "You're...you're so lucky..."

Throwing down her bag with her kendo gear, Meiling plopped down on a bench laden down with pillows that sat in with a window.

"I take it you wanna move in with me?" Meiling asked in an amused voice. She then turned her ruby eyes to also look outside.

The sun was bright, directly over the river. The shining rays caught every movement of the water, making it sparkle. Tomoyo looked to Meiling and gave her a questioning look. Meiling smiled and nodded. "Go ahead. I'm gonna catch a shower."

Gently opening the glass door, Tomoyo stepped outside. The breeze greeted her by tickling her cheeks. Tomoyo giggled and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. Leaning on the railing, she smiled seeing the river.

"Yeah...a perfect spot for my easel..." she murmured to herself.

Minutes went by as Tomoyo continued to stand on the balcony, absentmindedly staring at the river. Finally, Meiling joined her, combing her fingers through her long, wet hair.

"You really love this, don't you?" Meiling asked.

Tomoyo nodded. "Someone once said 'If there's any magic in this world, it is contained in water.' I really believe it."

"Who said that?"

"I don't know actually. I just remember seeing that quote at this photography exhibit..." Tomoyo answered a little sheepishly.

Meiling started to put her still-wet hair into buns and pigtails, her usual preferred hairstyle. She looked out to the river and nodded. "Well, whoever said that was right."

"Damn straight!" Tomoyo laughed. She followed Meiling back inside.

After shutting the door, Meiling said, "You ready to go? We'll drive over."

"Sure thing. Let's go!"

At 5th Market Place...

A red Sports Outback pulled into the parking lot. Out hopped Meiling and Tomoyo. Making their way towards the plaza, Tomoyo was looking for side to side.

"I've never been around the back...I didn't know that there was more stuff!"

"Yeah, here in the back are mostly the restaurants," Meiling explained. She held the door open for Tomoyo and followed her in. "What's great about this place is that it's like one huge, multistory building with a hole down the middle. The bottom floor makes you feel like you're in a park or something. Have you seen the fountain?"

"No. Actually, I've only been a second floor."

"Oh, you're in artist then?" Meiling asked, eyebrow raised.

"How did you know?" Tomoyo was curious. "I never–"

"All the galleries are there and not to mention an art studio. And a couple of clothes shops, I think. I don't suppose you design clothes d'you?"

"Wait a second..." Tomoyo stopped to look at Meiling. "How d'you know–"

Meiling laughed and tugged at Tomoyo's arm to get her to continue walking. "You have that look on your face. I can't describe it but something tells me you're a designer and artist."

"Look on my face?" Tomoyo looked around to see if there was a mirror.

"I know a few artists myself," Meiling explained. The two started to climb a flight of stairs. "Anyways, d'you really design clothes? I was kinda joking on that part."

Tomoyo shook her head. "No, you were right. My mom owns the clothing line _Ruby Moon_. Have you heard of it?"

"Sure. So you're the mastermind behind the clothes?" Meiling whistled. "You've got some talent there!"

The two reached the fourth floor. Meiling's description of the plaza was quite accurate. A huge, multistory building with a hole down the middle. Sunlight poured in from the top, giving an extra warm sensation to the area.

"There it is!" Meiling pointed towards a small shop that was flooded with people.

"_Suppi's Creamery_?" Tomoyo read. "What a kawaii sign..."

Next to the shop's name was a picture of a black cat with pointy ears with peppermint green colored eyes. It's tail was long and thin, ending in a little curl.

"Yeah, it's a really popular ice cream shop," Meiling explained. She led the way, weaving in and out of café tables and chairs. "It's like a build-your-own-ice cream thing. Y'know?"

Tomoyo's confused face was looking at Meiling. Meiling got in the long line that was snaking it's way around the shop.

"It might be a long wait but I promise that it'll be worth it." Meiling stood on her tiptoes to look in. "Maybe fifteen minutes tops, if we're lucky."

"What's 'build–your–'"

"You'll see," Meiling interrupted. "It's quite self-explanatory."

While waiting for their turn, the two girls chatted for a little bit. After waiting for ten minutes, the two finally were able to step foot in the shop. Tomoyo stood up for tiptoes to look up at the menu. What she saw, however, wasn't the menu.

Tomoyo quickly duck behind Meiling.

"Oy! What're you doing?!" Meiling asked, trying to twist around to look at Tomoyo.

"Oh man oh man..." Tomoyo muttered, peeking out from behind. "It's him..."

"Him?" Meiling looked around the shop. "Who?"

"No no no no..." Tomoyo continued to mutter. "Of all places..."

"Tomoyo? What is going on?"

"It's _him_..." Tomoyo whispered back. "The psycho murderer..."

"Murderer?!!"

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

heh heh. I'm evil, I know –evil grin– I'm just gonna leave it there for now. I think I wrote enough for one chap. don't worry, I'll update soon. review for me! and any suggestions are fine too!! ja!


	4. Coffee Ice Cream Hits the Spot

Arsinen: hehe –evil grin– tha's me all the way!! if you like the whole name deal with ruby moon and suppi's creamery, then you should check out my other fic, Coffee Stains (okay, so shoot me, I couldn't resist advertising) I think you'll like that. –grins– thanks!

Sapphire Melody: ah, well, it _is_ a scary feeling nearly getting hit by a car but there you have it! thanks!

s2LoVe-YoU-AlwaYs: ah...the love ov cliffies! heh heh. thanks!

Ukari-chan: awww. do I really? that's sucha great compliment! –happy tears– thankies so much!

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

CHAPTER FOUR: Coffee Ice Cream Hits the Spot

"Shhhhh!" Tomoyo hissed. Some people around the two had whirled around and were staring.

"Murderer?" Meiling repeated in a quieter voice. Every time she tried to twist around to look at Tomoyo, Tomoyo just shook her head fiercely and continued to hide. "Who did he kill?"

"Me!"

Meiling sweatdropped. She placed hand on her hip and said, "Oh so...then why may I ask, are you still here?"

"I mean he nearly killed me!" Tomoyo hissed.

"Who is he? Where is he? I'll kick his ass!" Meiling mumbled. She started to crack her knuckles. She turned her head back and forth, looking around the shop.

"No no no!" Tomoyo whispered.

Still, the people were staring. Some were looking around apprehensively.

"Gomen, my friend here's a little paranoid," Meiling said in a cheery voice. "Don't worry." Then she looked back down at Tomoyo. "Oy, why are you blushing?"

"Eep!" Tomoyo squeaked. Her hands went to her cheeks. They were warm. 'Oh shit...why the hell am I blushing?!'

"Oh ho..." Meiling muttered. She crouched down next to Tomoyo ("What are you doing?! Stand back up! He'll see me!") and repeated, "If this guy is a _murderer_, then why in all hells are you blushing?"

"I am not!" Tomoyo protested fruitlessly.

"Who is he?" Meiling repeated.

"It's that guy behind the counter," Tomoyo whispered. Before she could describe him more, Meiling stood up.

Her ruby eyes narrowed her a second, then she looked down at Tomoyo, then look back up at 'the murderer.' Meiling crouched back down, her long pigtails sweeping the floor.

"Are you sure?!" Meiling whispered. "And could we stand up? People are still staring at us."

Even as Tomoyo shook her head, Meiling sighed and nonetheless pulled Tomoyo up by her arm. As soon as Tomoyo was back on her feet, she ducked behind Meiling.

Suddenly, as if something clicked in Meiling, she looked behind her at Tomoyo's blushing face, then back towards the counter. Then back down at Tomoyo, then back towards the counter. Tomoyo saw a wide, mischievous grin cross Meiling's face.

'Oh shit...' Tomoyo thought.

"Well well well...looks like it's your lucky day, Tomoyo-chan," Meiling said. Her grin got wider and wider with every word. "It just so happens that I know this particular murderer..."

"Meiling...onegai..." Tomoyo pleaded, becoming very desperate.

"No can do, dear," Meiling replied in a sweet tone. And turning away from Tomoyo, standing on her tiptoes, and shouting over all the other customer's heads, Meiling shouted, "ERIOL HIIRIGIZAWA!! NIHAO!!"

Eriol, looking very good-looking in his apron, looked up. He was in the middle of scooping some ice cream. Meiling forced a very unwilling Tomoyo to stand, with her hand gripped very hard on her arm. Eriol smiled.

"Hey Meiling! And if I'm not mistaken...it's that paint girl who was wouldn't let go of me!" Eriol called over the customers.

'Oh shit oh shit oh shit. Just shoot me now...' Tomoyo thought as Meiling's ruby eyes suddenly bore into Tomoyo's own lavender ones. Meiling wore a huge smirk.

"'Wouldn't let go', eh?" Meiling repeated. Her eyebrows were perched so high that they disappeared in her bangs. Amidst her smirk, Tomoyo could see that Meiling was wearing a very amused face. _Very _amused.

"I think I'll be going now," Tomoyo muttered. She tried to walk away but with Meiling's death grip, she didn't get very far.

"Oh no, Tomoyo-chan. We've got allllll the time in the world...don't we?" Meiling shot Tomoyo a very discomforting (to Tomoyo) smile.

"Just hang for a few minutes, 'kay? I'll get to you guys in a second," Eriol said. He went back to his ice cream duties.

Once he did, Tomoyo whipped around to glare at Meiling.

"What the hell d'you think you're doing?!" she hissed, trying very hard to keep her voice down.

"Me?" Meiling asked innocently. "I find it very strange that someone that nearly killed you can also make you blush. Hmm...how I ponder..."

Sighing, Tomoyo kept her mouth shut. She wasn't quite ready to start to tell her story over again. Meiling continued to grin at Tomoyo.

"I'll tell you later," Tomoyo finally gave in.

"That's the way to be!" Meiling cried happily, slapping Tomoyo in the back.

A few short minutes went by as the two waiting for their turn. When it finally came, oh-so-lucky Tomoyo had Eriol serving her.

"Hello again!" Eriol said cheerily. "Have you been here before?"

Tomoyo, refusing to open her mouth, or to look towards Meiling (who was flashing grins her way), shook her head.

"The process is fairly simple," Eriol said in a 'teacher-manner'. "You pick out one of the plain flavors here."

He gestured toward the tubs of assorted ice cream behind the glass counter. The flavors ranged from vanilla to chocolate, coffee to cheesecake, birthday cake batter to banana and much more. Tomoyo merely nodded her head, keeping her mouth shut, Eriol continued. "Then, after you do that, you choose the desired size."

Now, Eriol gestured toward the different sized bowls that sat as examples on the top of the counter.

Tomoyo wasn't so sure if she wanted to make note of this, but all the customers had suddenly disappeared, as if they had vanished out of thin air. Meiling, much to Tomoyo's despair, was also gone. The only two people that stood in _Suppi's Creamery _were Eriol and Tomoyo, accompanied by the slight humming of freezers, working to keep the ice cream cold.

"You can choose between a bowl or a waffle cone," Eriol went on. "If you choose waffle, you have the option of choosing a cone or a bowl." He pointed behind him at the back counter where piles of waffle bowls and waffle cones were carefully stacked.

Tomoyo had no doubt that Eriol had said these words over a hundred times before, but she couldn't help noticing the sincere friendliness that flowed with his words. She could already imagine what he looked like scooping ice cream for a small child; smiling and maybe scooping a little extra for the kid. 'Wonder what he'd look like with kids of his own...' Then, suddenly realizing that this thought actually crossed through her mind, Tomoyo stood up straight, as if someone had dumped ice down her back. 'Holy shit! What the hell am I thinking?!' She barely caught Eriol's words ("And you choose from all these toppings and I mix it all together into one lovely concoction!") and impulsively tugged at a lock of her long hair.

"So, d'you know what you want?" Eriol asked, all smiles.

"Eh?"

"Y'know, I've realized that I didn't catch your name." Eriol looked across out Tomoyo intently.

"I didn't tell you," was Tomoyo's simple answer.

In reply to Tomoyo's answer, Eriol tilted his head a little to the side and shot Tomoyo a grin.

"Are you being shy?" he teased. "I told you my name. Look–it's even here down on plastic!" Eriol tugged at his apron and pointed at his little plastic name tag. When Tomoyo still didn't speak, Eriol pouted a little bit. "Aww, you're no fun. What can I do to get it out of you, huh? Here, I'll give you sample. You look like a coffee kinda girl."

Eriol grabbed a small plastic spoon out of a drawer and scooped a nice trial size of coffee ice cream for Tomoyo. She silently accepted it and tasted it. She told herself not to give in because she was still feeling a little mad about the paint and 'nearly-getting-hit' incident but her tastebuds deceived her, as always.

"Ah...is that what you look like when you smile?" Eriol said. His azure eyes crinkled. Like the ice cream going down the hatch, Tomoyo felt herself internally melt. "If that's the case, then I recommend you go with the coffee flavor as the base."

"It's Tomoyo," she blurted out, spoon still in mouth, "Tomoyo Daidouji." Inside, she thought, 'Damn. Why'd I tell him? Then again...why was I keeping it to myself in the first place? Wasn't I pissed off at him? Oh what the hell, maybe he'll give me a little extra ice cream. I could use the sugar...'

"Tomoyo..." repeated Eriol, as if he were trying to clarify. He like the way it sounded. "Okay, so, what toppings would you like?"

Eriol went through the numerous toppings offered, such as gummie bears, chocolate chips, multiple different candy bars and so on and so forth. Tomoyo mumbled that she really didn't have a preference and anything would've been fine. She let Eriol choose for her (caramel, toffee, and almonds) and he explained that this was basically the 'build-your-own-ice-cream-process.'

"So, after picking your base ice cream and toppings, I just dump it all on this board here," Eriol explained. He was scooping coffee ice cream onto a black board and piled the toppings on. "Y'see, it's like a freezer but in a cutting board form. Keeps the ice cream from melting. It's self-explanatory. Here, I basically mush everything together just for you!"

These last three words struck Tomoyo slightly but she kept a calm face. On the outside, she played it cool, regaining her composure. She already had the plan ready in her head: take the ice cream, pay for it, thank Eriol, walk out casually but quickly, find Meiling and strangle her. Simple as that.

As Eriol creamed everything together, Tomoyo stood there thinking. 'Weird how I've been here for more than a month and suddenly, like two days before, I've met more people than I'm ever gonna know here. Weird...'

"Waffle bowl okay with you?" came Eriol's voice, bringing Tomoyo back to reality. She nodded.

While Eriol scooped the concoction into the waffle bowl, Tomoyo looked outside, hoping to catch glimpse of Meiling. No such luck. She had a vague suspicion that she was hiding somewhere, watching carefully. All she saw were some people (customers of the creamery) sitting at tables and chairs, chatting and enjoying their ice cream.

Tomoyo paid for her ice cream, only half-listening to Eriol. Most of her plan was going very well. All she had to do was get out, find Meiling, and commence with the strangling.

"Hey, d'you have plans tomorrow?"

This stopped Tomoyo right in her spot, as she made her way out the door. She didn't turn around.

"Why d'you ask?" Tomoyo stalled her time. She needed to break for the door.

"I was wondering maybe we could get together and I could show you 'round town–"

"No!" Tomoyo cut in, a little too stiffly. "I mean, Meiling's already doing that and I'm sure you're busy with work–"

"Of course she doesn't have any plans tomorrow, do you, _Tomoyo-chan_?" came Meiling's voice in a sickly sweet form. (At that point, Tomoyo had a major vein pop.) She had appeared at the door front, blocking Tomoyo's way out.

"Meiling..." Tomoyo growled, her waffle bowl shaking in her hand. "I swear..."

"Nani?" Meiling casually took the spoon out from her mouth, no doubt what she used to eat her ice cream. "Is something wrong?"

Wrong answer. Another vein pop for Tomoyo and an amused grin from Eriol.

"MEILINNNNNNNNG!" Tomoyo roared. Meiling had the instant vision of a volcano erupting behind Tomoyo and decided that she didn't look like such an innocent girl after all.

"Uh oh," Meiling muttered. She started stepping backwards. Normally she would've stood her ground in a fight but this was completely different. The fires that blazed in Tomoyo's lavender eyes bored holes into Meiling.

In a flash, Meiling sped out, and Tomoyo leapt behind her, ice cream and all.

"Get back here!" she shouted.

Despite the situation, Meiling laughed as she bounded down the stairs with Tomoyo at her heels. She knew that nothing would stop her, not even the volcano or fires, from playing the matchmaker. After all, her best excuse would be: that's what friends do, right?

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

so there you go! can't say when chappi 5'll be out. physics hw is really keeping me down but I'll try an make some time –grins– just for you guys! so stay with me, kay? I do pretty good as far as updating goes. the longest I went without updating was bout a week. –sweatdrops– talk bout someone who has no life...welp, clicky that button in the left hand corner to lemme know what you think ov this chappi! suggestions, as always, are welcome. ja!


	5. The Element of Water

hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii minna-san!! –singsong voice– quick thanks to angelstarhikaru, Innocence8, Sapphire Melody, s2LoVe-YoU-AlwaYs, and Ukari-chan! I love you guys mucho mucho much! you guys keep me motivated, even with all this stupid physics hw!! –throws physics book into the deepest pit ov hell– thankies minna!

if you wanna know when I update, leave your e address and I'd be happy to letcha know! (thanks to Sapphire Melody, who gave me the idea) unless you guys already do that author alert thingy (which I assume is the same thing) then you can forget this.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

CHAPTER FIVE: The Element of Water

Tomoyo stepped across Meiling's yard and onto the riverside path.

Yesterday, as she clearly remembered, Tomoyo was tortured by being left all alone with Eriol in the ice cream shop. She also clearly remembered chasing Meiling down to the parking lot where she was about to commit manslaughter. After Meiling offered (more like bribed) to buy Tomoyo an endless supply of food (more like sweets), Tomoyo decided to spare Meiling.

True to her word, Tomoyo told Meiling about her lovely encounter with Eriol Hiiragizawa at the art supply store. ("I can't believe my first kiss with some moronic psycho who nearly ran me over! He nearly ran me over! And it was in an art store! No fireworks, no thing! In an art store! At the top of the stairs! In an art store for crying out loud! What the hell is up with _that_?!") But she had only just got done telling her story today. Yesterday, after going to _Suppi's Creamery_, Meiling had to go to her martial arts lesson.

So, today, Meiling called Tomoyo over after kendo practice to have story telling time. Now that Tomoyo was finished, Meiling was preparing to leave for her martial arts lesson yet again. Yes, Tomoyo knew that Meiling was a dedicated martial artists of any sorts and had no doubt that she could've kicked the ass of her "murderer."

The slight breeze wove itself through Tomoyo's hair, sweeping past her cheeks. It was a little past noon and as always, the sun was directly above the river, bringing out the shimmering waves of the river. Watching the river, Tomoyo could almost describe it like a long piece of smooth silk. Two people, one at each end of the length of silk, waving it slowly, up and down.

Tomoyo sighed. Her entire summer had been a bore and with one day, that changed everything. Unfortunately for her, that one day was nearly getting hit. What a life.

She walked back to her mansion, thinking how strange life worked with it's twists and turns. She let herself in through the back door and shut the door.

"No one's home," she murmured to herself. Technically, the only other person that lived with Tomoyo was her mother. Upon their move, Sonomi decided that they really didn't need any maids or butlers. So instead, someone (a trusted employee from Sonomi's stand point of course) would come once a week to clean and tidy the mansion.

Tomoyo never enjoyed living in such a large home. It always felt so empty and lonely. Sonomi was always out on business trips and when Tomoyo was old enough to stay home alone, that's what she did. No one but herself in a huge deserted home. Occasionally, she'd have Sakura sleep over but Tomoyo always felt this loneliness in her heart. Like her mother was never there for her. It was always about the business.

Pushing that aside, Tomoyo was glad that she had the whole place to herself. It also served as a peaceful place (other than outside) to think.

The peace of the empty house was disturbed as Tomoyo was about to make her way up the stairs and to her room.

BBRING! BBRRING BRRING! The trill of the phone echoed throughout the main entrance hall. Tomoyo flinched at the sound. She had found herself lost in thought that the sound automatically snapped her back to reality. She leapt back down the stairs and snatched up the receiver.

"Yeah, Tomoyo speaking."

"Daidouji-san?" inquired the other voice.

"Um...hai."

"This is the art supply store? You placed an order?"

"Oh yeah!" Tomoyo's eyes lit up. Finally she'd be able to start her painting. "On paint!"

"Yes...you placed an order on...lemme see here..." There was some rustling of papers in the background. "Yes, on an acrylic paint tube...number 0440?"

"That's the one!" Tomoyo replied cheerfully. "Can I come pick it up?!" She couldn't hide the eagerness in her voice.

"Um...no."

Tomoyo felt like a heavy weight had hit her in the head. Her head jerked forward.

"Why not?" she asked, keeping her voice polite.

"We just received a call from the company that makes it...and they said that they're discontinuing it."

"NANI?!!" Tomoyo's voice echoed in the hall, shaking the chandelier. "B-b-b-but–"

"We can put in a special order for you," the other voice said. "Apparently they're only making fifty more but I can't guarantee that you'll receive it. If you do, you'll receive it in over a month."

Tomoyo's knees gave way. Seemingly, no normal person would be this upset over paint...but to Tomoyo, this was a disaster. She _needed _that paint and it was so critical that she almost broke down in tears. Each painting meant so much to her...especially the fact that _Sakura _was featured on it! She sank to the floor, phone still in hand.

"Yes...send in that order for me," Tomoyo's wavering voice said. She gulped and spoke again more clearly. "Put that order in for me."

"Will do, Daidouji-san. We'll notify you when and if it arrives at the store. Thank you!"

"Yeah...thanks." The line already went dead before she said this. Tomoyo slowly got up from the floor and placed the phone back on the receiver. Mentally, she was telling herself to pull herself together and to quit acting so ridiculous.

"No one flips out over paint they can't have. No one," Tomoyo muttered to herself. She once again made her ascent up to her room. She continued to mutter this over and over. "No one flips out...no one flips out–"

Once she hit the top of the stairs–

"AAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHH!! DAMN THAT ERIOL HIIRIGIZAWA!"

Minutes later, in order to convince herself that she wasn't insane and could get on with life without a certain shade of paint, Tomoyo was out the door, toting her paint box, portable easel and canvas.

"I'm gonna start this painting," Tomoyo mumbled to herself. She was trying to balance all her materials. In one hand, she carried her huge box and under that arm, the canvas. On the other hand. Tomoyo was trying to get a good grip on her easel, which kept opening and the legs were bumping against Tomoyo's own, tripping her. "Yeah...'easy traveling and storage' my ass," she muttered. Normally, Tomoyo was nice and calm, sincere and polite, but she felt like all the current past events were starting to irritate her.

She walked across one of the numerous bridges that crossed over the river onto the other side. Plunking across and juggling all her equipment, Tomoyo spotted the exact seat she wanted to take. On both sides of the river, there were a generous amount of benches and picnic tables. Strangely, Tomoyo preferred the side she was heading towards, though she had no idea why. Somehow, she felt like something called to her. Away from her home, to venture onto the other side. 'Forces of nature' is what she liked to think of it as.

Squinting her eyes to block out a little sun, Tomoyo could see that someone was already sitting on the bench. Mentally shrugging, Tomoyo continued on.

Stepping off Cerberus Bridge and turning onto the path, Tomoyo briskly walked towards the bench. She felt if she didn't hurry up, everything would simply fall out of her hands. She also made a mental note to clean out her paint box. It felt like it weighed a ton.

This bench was her favorite. On it's two sides, it was surrounded by two willow trees. It provided a wide and open view of the river and shade. The sun would shine right through the open space, not affecting the shade nor the need of light. If the wind blew, the long, feathery branches would barely brush the arms of the bench. Tomoyo felt a deep gratitude and appreciation to whoever decided to plant the two trees here. It was the perfect spot.

Tomoyo came to a stop when she hit the bench. She looked at the person already sitting there.

An elderly man sat there, also gazing out at the river. He turned his head to look at Tomoyo. He smiled and nodded to her. Tomoyo responded by doing the same, smiling sincerely. The man turned his attention back to the river.

Tomoyo dumped her tools down but set down the canvas gently, leaning it against the bench. She quickly set up her easel, adjusted it, and set her canvas on it. She then set down on the seat on the opposite side of the elderly man.

'Open your paint box, Tomoyo,' she guided herself. 'Start the painting...just start it!' To Tomoyo, this was a big step. Never before has she ever started painting without _all_ her needed paints.

Tomoyo's trembling hands grasped the handle of her paint box. She undid the clasps slowly. Tomoyo gulped and then opened the box. 'It's okay...pick up the white...c'mon Tomoyo...oh geez, I sound like I'm trying to coax a dog! Okay, now pick up the cadmium orange...yes...looks like I'm running out...maybe I should just stop now–No! Pick it up Goddammit!' Her hand jerked as she grabbed the orange paint tube. "YES!" Tomoyo jumped up, fist punching the air. "I DID IT!!"

As soon as Tomoyo had jumped up, she automatically sat back down onto the bench. Her face was burning. 'God, Daidouji,' she told herself, 'go get a life!' She reached into her paint box and pulled out her paint pallet. Tomoyo looked around her canvas to get a glimpse of the river. Hopefully the sun would aid her in her choice of blue shades for the water. She was momentarily distracted as she felt the warm rays on the sun. Tomoyo's lavender eyes closed and a slight smile played with her lips.

"The weather's nice, isn't it? After all that rain–I mean, I felt like I was getting pissed on, getting soaking wet," the man said.

"Mmm..." Tomoyo murmured absent mindedly. The warm rays felt so good and–Huh?! Old men don't normally talk like that! Her eyes snapped open and she jerked her head to look at the man. "EEEHHHHH?!" was her reaction to what she had heard.

"It's a pleasure to see you too, Tomoyo." Eriol was wearing a somewhat freaky-evil smile. "I knew I'd get your attention."

"Wh-wh-what are you doing here?!" Tomoyo screeched. If she gripped her paints any harder, they would have exploded. The elderly man who had been sitting next to her was replaced by none other than Eriol Hiiragizawa. Tomoyo was edged against the arm rest so hard that it may as well have been permanently imprinted into her back.

"Why that is because it's such a lovely day out," Eriol replied. He reached down to the ground where he pulled up a collapsible easel, very much like Tomoyo's.

"You know that's not what I meant!" Tomoyo accused.

"Hmm? What _did _you mean?" Eriol asked, looking up from assembling his easel. Clearly, Tomoyo had no idea what _she _herself was talking about. But she tried to respond.

"Why are you _here_? Of all the benches in this park, did you like to select this one for any particular reason?" Tomoyo accused again. Yes, she sounded ridiculous and delirious but part of her was freaking out at the sight of seeing him.

"I always sit here." Eriol adjusted his easel and set his canvas on top. "I come here whenever it's not raining. Obviously, that would be today."

Tomoyo despised the way Eriol spoke; he was so damn cheerful and overly polite. Tomoyo felt like he was treating her (yet again) like a child. Half of her wanted to get up and leave while the other half wanted to stay. Tomoyo's stubbornness said that this was because she was here first and didn't want to give up the spot on the bench.

She continued to get ready to paint, pretending that Eriol wasn't there. She grabbed her favorite paint brush and clenched it with her teeth, seeing as her hands were busy. She squeezed a tiny portion of the orange onto her worn pallet. She capped the orange paint tube, tossed it carelessly into her box, and then squeezed out ten-times the amount of white paint. Tomoyo knew the quantities by heart—After all, it would all blend out to be the exact shade of Sakura's skin.

As Tomoyo was engrossed (maybe a little _too _engrossed) in her paint-squeezing excursion, Eriol watched out of the corner of his eye. He loved how she looked, keeping her eyes on her pallet, forced to not look over at him or acknowledge his existence. He could tell she had a practiced hand, especially in the way she balanced her pallet on her fingertips. What Eriol also loved as much was the way Tomoyo kept her brush clenched between her teeth. To him, this was completely and utterly adorable.

Tomoyo took up her brush and blended the paint together. Perfect. She lifted her arm and made the daring first stroke. 'Ignore him. Just keep painting like you always do. Don't open your mouth. Don't talk, don't scream, don't cough, don't move. Just paint.'

Smiling, Eriol knew that Tomoyo was forcing herself to pretend she was the only one on the bench. Deciding to leave it like that (for now), he pulled out a pencil from his box and started to put his finishing touches onto his canvas.

A couple minutes went by and Tomoyo was just about to finish Sakura's arms, she stole a glance around the canvas and to the river. The sun was shining even brighter and Tomoyo was thankful for it.

"Y'know, someone said that 'if there was any magic in this world, it is contained in water',"said Eriol's voice.

Tomoyo had her arm raised to paint the last stroke of Sakura's right arm when she went against herself and looked at Eriol with wide eyes. She met Eriol's deep azure pools and found herself falling really deep. He smiled at her again.

"Yeah..." she murmured, not believing what she had just heard. "I do know that..."

Eriol went back to his canvas. He was erasing a couple of lines when this time, Tomoyo spoke first.

"Where did you hear that?"

"It was a quote at this photo exhibit I went to," Eriol explained, not taking his eyes off of the canvas. "I don't remember who said it though. It was a great exhibit. The photos were incredible but especially the ones with the water..." Eriol's voice drifted off.

Tomoyo's mouth hung open. Was it possible that they were at that exhibit that same day? 'It's not possible though,' Tomoyo thought to herself. 'That was a few years ago. Besides, I never knew him until a couple days ago...' Still, she couldn't resist herself and opened her mouth again. "Hiiragizawa?"

"Nani?" Eriol remained focused on his canvas. "And you can call me Eriol."

"Um, right. So, I was wondering, where did you go for this exhibit?"

"England. I used to live there."

"Oh." Tomoyo didn't continue. She told herself that exhibits traveled from place to place, from museum to museum and that wouldn't necessarily exclude England.

"Water is an incredible element," Eriol went on to say. He picked up his paint box and started rummaging through it. Tomoyo had the instant desire to lean over and look at what he had drawn. "It's so beautiful. Like this river here? You come to appreciate it as time goes by. It's beautiful at any time of the day. For instance, in the morning, it can be cool and refreshing to look at. In the afternoon, like now, it's bright and it shimmers. Like a river full of diamonds. But this sure as hell is better than diamonds." Eriol chuckled before continuing. He was still rummaging through his box. "At night, you can look at it in a couple of different ways. You can see it as fearful and mysterious or calm and awakening. Water makes music too. You just need to listen to it. That can vary in the different times of the day."

Tomoyo had turned back to her painting but was listening intently. (She was trying to give the impression that she didn't care.)

"It can be a drip or trickling sound. Or a roaring sound, like a waterfall. Altogether...hell, it boils ramen and it can't get any better than that!"

The corners of Tomoyo's mouth turned up and she giggled slightly. Eriol smiled to himself. He looked up towards the sky, the sun reflecting in his glasses.

"On a day like this, it really can't be any better," he said softly.

Another few minutes went by in silence. The water flowing filled in the sound of silence, along with the occasional joggers that went by, their feet stepping across the path, or the bikers who would shout, "On your left!"

Eriol had started painting his picture. Whatever it was, Tomoyo noticed, it contained many shades of blue...But she momentarily forgot about this when she noticed how delicately Eriol made his strokes. There were delicate but confident. Even more than before, she realized how much she wanted to know what he was painting.

Picking up her paint box, Tomoyo rummaged around to find the paint she needed for Sakura's auburn hair. When she did, she once again put her brush between her teeth, smearing a little paint onto her cheek. She balanced her pallet on the tip of her fingers. Finding the paint, she squeezed a small dollop next to the flesh colored paint.

"I saw that quote at a photo exhibit too," Tomoyo found herself saying. "It was at this museum. I was there to study some paintings...the photos of that one creek were beautiful."

Eriol responded by nodding. He knew what Tomoyo was talking about. He remembered quite vividly of the pictures of the water.

"That quote, it just stood right out. It was on this tiny little name plate..." Tomoyo drifted off. She didn't need to finish. Eriol knew what she wanted to say anyway. "But you're right...water is an amazing element."

"D'you like the rain, Tomoyo?"

"What makes you ask that?" Tomoyo asked.

"People often forget rain when they think about water." Eriol reapplied some paint onto his brush. "It was just a thought."

Tomoyo thought for a moment. "Actually, yes, I do. But it comes in different ways. When the sun is shining and it's raining at the same time, it's like a good omen. The sun makes me feel so warm and the rain keeps me awake. But if it's dreary and grey outside..." 'Why am I telling him this?' Tomoyo thought.

"Go on."

Clearing her throat, Tomoyo continued. "...it feels miserable. The rain adds to the sadness."

"Sadness?"

"Yeah. I feel like someone out there is crying. The sky is their heart and the rain is their tears..." Tomoyo drifted off again. Her eyes softened saying this.

Another silence settled between the two. Tomoyo started to hi-light Sakura's hair where the sun in the painting hit it. Finally, she couldn't help herself.

"Hiiragizawa–"she said abruptly. "Can I–"

"Sure." Apparently, Eriol knew that Tomoyo was going to ask to see his painting.

Setting down her pallet and brush onto her box, she went around the bench and stood behind Eriol to look at his canvas.

"Wow..." breathed Tomoyo.

On Eriol's canvas was nothing short of unique. It wasn't finished but it still look great as it was. It became clear where all the blue paint was going to. In the center was what looked like a woman. Of course, that wasn't it. The woman looked a little more like a mermaid than human. She had long silvery hair that had the lightest tint of blue. Her skin was a light shade of blue. Her ears looked to be very fin-like and those protruded out so that they were very visible. The woman had a mermaid's tail (or fin). The scales were so delicately painted that they seemed to shimmer, even without the sunlight. The overlapping scales shone multiple shades of blue and silver. Tomoyo was so mesmerized that she had much more respect for Eriol now. He was clearly a talented artist. Perhaps she'd just leave her grudge behind and the two could start over...

"She's beautiful..." Tomoyo breathed. "I never thought an element could be portrayed this way..."

"I do a lot of paintings like this–with elements I mean. No, I mean, I haven't done many yet but I do have a couple," Eriol said. He leaned back into the bench, observing his work.

"Who is she?" Tomoyo asked. She knew this was a stupid question but maybe the mermaid-like girl was based on someone.

"A figment of my imagination," Eriol said smiling. He said this as he leaned his head back so that he was looking up at Tomoyo.

"Why didn't you do her eyes?"

Eriol gulped and looked back at his painting. "I'm thinking maybe I'll save that for another day."

"Aw, c'mon," Tomoyo teased. "Surely you have any shade of blue for her eyes?"

"Well...yes but–"

"You can't leave her without eyes! That's just creepy!" Tomoyo laughed.

"The eyes are a very important aspect. _You _didn't paint the eyes on _her _yet." Eriol referred to Sakura on Tomoyo's painting.

"True." Tomoyo shrugged. "But that's because I ran out of the shade I needed. C'mon! At least finish her eyes!" She pouted and leaned a little over the bench so she was looking at Eriol upside down. Strands of her hair swept his face.

"Um..."

Tomoyo gave Eriol puppy eyes. He sighed and mentally cursed. He knew he'd come to regret this later. He reached into his box and pulled out the paint.

He tried to cover up the number...but it was too late–

"What. Is. That?" Tomoyo asked in a deadly voice.

"Nothing," Eriol managed, his voice coming out in a squeaky tone. This was the one time in his life that he had been truly afraid. He didn't like the sound of Tomoyo's voice one bit. What happened to that melodious tone?! It was like the Tomoyo he was talking to beforehand had disappeared and was replaced by a cranky old woman.

"0.4.4.0...eh?"

'Oh shit...' Eriol thought.

Tomoyo's hand reached over and Eriol nearly flinched. But nothing happened. Except that Tomoyo wrenched the paint from his hand. What happened next surprised him even more. In fact–

The cap was off the tube. Tomoyo turned the tube upside down. She was standing by the garbage can that sat a few feet away. And she squeezed.

"Tomoyo–" The look on Tomoyo's face stopped Eriol. He gulped again. No, his glasses nor his eyes were defying him. She was really doing it.

All that wonderful paint was being emptied into the trash. Once Tomoyo had squeezed out every last bit, she tossed the empty tube with the cap into the trash. Eriol was speechless. He wasn't amazed at what Tomoyo did; it was the fact that she did it. This was the last thing he would have thought of. His first thought was that she'd leave with the full tube.

He remained speechless as Tomoyo walked back to the bench and silently packed her things. She carefully leaned her painting against the bench and packed her easel.

"Tomoyo–" Eriol tried again. He stopped when Tomoyo looked up at him. Again, he was startled at the expression on her face.

She was smiling. Maybe a little sarcastically, yes, but she was smiling. Not glaring a promising death, no, that wasn't it. She was _smiling_. Why did that look freakishly like Eriol's evil smile?

"Hiiragizawa, I believe that since we both desperately wanted that paint, _we_ can _both _wait for the next order to come in. It's only fair, isn't it?"

And with that, Tomoyo picked up her easel, paint box, and painting, leaving a very confused but amazed Eriol. As she went on her way, Tomoyo didn't curse the stupid easel for falling apart. Instead, she swung it merrily and headed home.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

aw, tomoyo's so mean, isn't she? heh heh. remember, she's really serious bout that painting and ov course, I intended it to be this way –grins– that's the privilege ov bein the author! so please don't tell me that tomoyo was totally ooc. she's still nice ol' tomoyo! okay. so lemme know what you think ov this lovely chappi and review! (–phew– this one was long!) leave suggestions, maybe requests, and what not. you guys are the greatest and I'll see you in the next chap! ja!

oh yeah, if you couldn't tell, eriol's painting was of the watery. y'know, the clow card? the cards are one ov my most favorites things in ccs! CLAMP does such a beautiful job on them!


	6. Late and Early for School

thanks to black shinigami, FungiFungusRayne, Maru-chan, s2LoVe-YoU-AlwaYs (who reviewed by not reviewing –laughs– I have no life, ne jules?) and Ukari-chan. have I ever told you guys that you're the best and I love you for keeping me motivated? oh I did? –grins– then on with the show!

again, you can leave your e address (clearly in the review, onegai. that way I know you _want _me to inform you) and I'll letcha know when I update!

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

CHAPTER SIX: Late and Early for School

The sky was grey and murky. To complement the weather, a fog drifted among the streets. The morning sun was veiled by luminous clouds. To add to the weirdness of the weather, it was also humid. Hardly the perfect day.

And Tomoyo had to agree. The weather most definitely complemented her mood. Not to mention that it was the first day of school. Of course, things wouldn't be so bad, seeing as she had Meiling to keep her company. Tomoyo sighed at this thought though. Unfortunately, the two had no classes together. Tomoyo had art, physics, choir and Japanese. Meiling on the other hand, had P.E., math, biology and history. The two girls had desperately tried to convince the scheduling counselor to change their schedules so they could at least have physics together but it was a no go. All the classes were too filled up to be able to change anything at the last minute.

Sighing again, Tomoyo rubbed her eyes, trying to wake herself up a little more. She tried to enjoy her last couple days of freedom by hanging out with Meiling. The two had hung out around town (and avoided 5th Market Place, due to Tomoyo's pleading) and Meiling had pointed out some other popular local shops, cafes, and other areas in the city.

Tomoyo had especially liked another park that Meiling had shown her, that was further along the bike and riverside paths. At this park, part of the river flowed into a side creek and into a large pond. There were multiple mini bridges across the creek and Tomoyo found it intriguing and cute. What she loved most about this little park was the tiny island in the center of the pond. From where Meiling had showed Tomoyo the park (they were on a larger bridge that went over the park), she could see that there was a bench on the island. Surrounding the island were a couple of smaller bushes that were in full bloom of unknown flowers. Water lilies floated upon the surface of the water, occasionally shifting here and there from the movement of the miniature waterfall rifts in the creek. There was also a slim boardwalk that gave access to the island. Tomoyo loved everything about the little island and made a mental note to visit it sometime soon, perhaps to paint.

Clomping down the stairs, Tomoyo adjusted the straps of her messenger bag. Swinging off the handrail, Tomoyo jogged to the kitchen. She saw a plate of plump muffins sitting on the kitchen island and snatched one. With her other hand, she took her car keys off the key rack and the keychains jangled.

"I'm off, Mom!" Tomoyo called as she made her way back to the front door.

"Have a good day, Tomoyo-chan!" Sonomi called from her office. "Go and make some new friends!"

Tomoyo jokingly rolled her eyes (even though her mother couldn't see her) and walked out the door. As she made her way to the driveway, Tomoyo shot a glance up at the sky again, fumbling with her keys at the same time.

"It's bad enough to start out my senior year as a total newbie but at least the weather could be better," she mumbled to herself. She opened the car door and tossed her bag in, following it soon afterward.

Driving down her street, Tomoyo steered with one hand while the other was busy trying to stuff the muffin into her mouth. She drove by Meiling's apartment complex but didn't stop. She had offered to drive Meiling but Meiling declined. She generally had Kendo Club every morning before school.

Speaking of Meiling, Tomoyo swore to herself not to even open her mouth about her encounter with Eriol in the park. Tomoyo mentally kicked herself thinking back to it. She had been flirting with him unconsciously and deeply regretted it. Tomoyo felt like a complete idiot for letting her guard down. She was sure that Meiling would start to poke fun at her about Eriol even more if she said anything.

Tomoyo's lower lip stuck out a bit, as if pouting. 'I bet he was trying to seduce me with his little painting antics,' she thought. She put on her turning signal. Then, shoving the rest of the muffin into her mouth, she used both hands to turn the steering wheel. 'I'm not _that _stupid! I don't fall for lame little come-ons like that.' Then Tomoyo sweatdropped when part of her mind contradicted her. 'Then why were you flirting with him?' it said. Tomoyo sighed.

At the stop light, Tomoyo pulled out her water bottle from her bag and washed down the muffin,

"Why's he so keen anyway?" Tomoyo muttered. "He barely knows me."

Tomoyo drove on when she hit another red light. She couldn't help thinking that someone up there was deliberately doing this to give her time to think about the situation. Unwanted time, that is.

"I'M GONNA BE LATE!!" Tomoyo screeched, hitting the brakes when she hit her tenth red light.

Minutes later, a speeding silver Passat pulled into the school parking lot. With a 'very close to a ninety degree' turn, it jammed itself into a parking spot. From it, a girl emerged, slammed the door shut and ran down the parking lot, cursing as she went. She cursed again as she was half way to the school when she turned around and ran back to her car. She locked it and sprinted off again. Her long purple hair flew behind her, desperately clinging to the wind, slowing the girl down.

"Mental note," Tomoyo puffed to herself as she maneuvered through the maze of cars, "messenger bags aren't good when running. Second mental note, go buy a regular backpack."

Tomoyo ran under the sign that read: Spinel Sun High School and raced into the court yard. She didn't even take time to admire the statue of the school mascot (a huge panther with butterfly wings) that sat in the middle of the court yard.

She stuttered for a slight moment, debating where to go. To the right and up the horizontally long stairs or left, to the glass encased hallway. Tomoyo shut her eyes and tried to recall the tour she took with Meiling the day they visited the counselor.

"Left," Tomoyo muttered, remembering that that was where all the art and tech classes took place. Again, she sped off, pushing the double doors out of her way.

The halls were completely empty, confirming Tomoyo's fear: she was really late. Beyond late. She sped around the corner and saw a door at the end of the hall that said: ADVANCED ART in different colors. Tomoyo gave one last spurt of energy and sprinted with all her heart. Her bag bumped up and down at her side annoyingly.

As Tomoyo slammed open the door, she cried, "SUMIMASEN!" Tomoyo's lavender eyes were shut tightly in embarrassment. Her one hand was clutching the strap of her bag. Being overly late on the first day of school wasn't the good impression Tomoyo wanted to give, especially to her art teacher.

Silence...

Tomoyo opened one eye. Then her jaw dropped.

"Ehhh?!!"

The class room was completely empty. Tomoyo dropped to her knees, completely in shock. She was lucky that the floor was clean or else she would gotten her new jeans dirty.

"I-it's..." Tomoyo gulped. "It must be...I MISSED FIRST PERIOD!"

"My, my, my, look who's early."

Tomoyo opened her eyes to see a pair of tennis shoes in front of her. She looked up to meet the eyes of the owner.

"NANI?! YOU AGAIN?!" Tomoyo leapt to her feet and her back crashed into the door.

"Ohayo," Eriol said brightly. "Aren't you little Miss Sunshine today?"

"What're you doing here?!" Tomoyo pointed a finger at Eriol.

"Am I not entitled to be here?" Eriol asked innocently. He was wiping his hands with a wet towel. Not to mention a paint brush sat behind his ear and his cheek was slightly highlighted by a streak of white paint. "I think the question that should be asked is what are _you _doing here?"

"This is, or was, my first period class," Tomoyo mumbled, seemingly reluctant to let in Eriol on her schedule.

"Hmm? What d'you mean by 'was'?" Eriol tossed the towel onto a table and looked confused.

"Meaning I should be in second period, Hiiragizawa." 'How stupid can you get?' Tomoyo thought.

"I don't think so, Tomoyo." Eriol tugged at the collar of his navy blue polo. "It's not even close to second period."

"Don't tell me it's already lunch time...?" Tomoyo asked weakly. 'I only just finished breakfast!'

Eriol gave her a strange look. "Uh, noooo...it's not even first period. You're early, like I said."

A few minutes of silence went by with Tomoyo staring at Eriol, as if she couldn't believe what she had just heard. Tomoyo looked at the wall clock, then back at Eriol. He shrugged. She looked at the wall clock again. It read 7:44. Tomoyo opened her bag and dug at her schedule. Scanning it, it read: 1st Period: Advanced Art. Start: 8:56 am.

Tomoyo felt her eye twitch. 'What the hell is up with this school?' she thought, remembering how early classes started at her old school.

"Some people have zero period," Eriol explained. "Those are the really advanced classes that start earlier in the morning. That may explain to you why there were cars in the parking lot."

"Uh huh..."

"Looks like you're stuck with me for some time then, eh?" Eriol shot Tomoyo a sly grin.

"Don't come near me, Hiiragizawa," Tomoyo warned. She pressed her back further into the door. "I swear I'll scream and you won't ever have children–I know how to defend myself–"

"Is that the kind of guy you take me for, Tomoyo?" Eriol asked in a mock hurt voice. "And I told you to call me Eriol, right?"

When Tomoyo didn't answer but continued to glare at Eriol, he held up his hands, as if to defend himself.

"C'mon, look at this face. Do I look like I have a twisted mind? Didn't anyone tell you that guys with glasses are completely innocent of all evil things? And that they're really nice? Not to mention good looking?"

Still, Tomoyo didn't answer but continued to glare. Eriol sighed and adjusted his glasses.

"If we keep going on like this, we'll never become close," Eriol said, pretending to be hurt.

"'CLOSE'?! I never said I wanted to become close with _you_!"

"Why not?" Eriol asked lightly. "I'm a nice guy."

"That's...because you nearly hit me with your damn Jeep and never apologized!" Tomoyo finally accused, not wanting to admit that she sounded very lame.

"Are you still going on about that, Tomoyo?" Eriol asked. He sat himself onto the table and took the brush from behind his ear. He twirled it with his fingers but kept his eyes on Tomoyo.

"Yeah, _Hiiragizawa_, I am. Don't you realize that you could've killed me?!"

"But if I apologized, would you let it go? Or are you just holding some type of grudge against me?"

Tomoyo pouted and answered in a child-like tone. "Maybe I am."

At this, surprisingly, Eriol smiled. He stopped twirling the brush and placed it back behind his ear. "Good, now that that's settled, what do you suppose we should do with our remaining time?" he asked, his freakishly-evil smile spreading across his face.

"You are so sick!!" Tomoyo wailed. "I'm getting outta–"

"You're the one having the sexual thoughts!" Eriol laughed. "I didn't say anything of the sort! I was going to suggest me showing you around the school."

Tomoyo nearly kicked herself. He was right. She was so paranoid about being stuck in a class room with Eriol that it really had gotten to her. "It's that look you had on your face!" she accused.

"You don't like my smile?" Eriol pouted. "That's how I always smile!"

"Yeah right," Tomoyo muttered. Finally, she pulled up a seat at a table and dumped her bag on the ground. She rested her head in her arms, enjoying the coolness of the tabletop. "Looks like it's gonna be a long hour."

Eriol heard this and smiled. "It can't be long enough, Tomoyo!" he called before disappearing into the storage room to grab some paint.

"Damn right!" she shouted back. "By the way, wake me up when class starts, 'kay?"

"Are you sure you want to sleep, Tomoyo?" Eriol called back evilly. "We're _alone_, remember?"

"Arrghh! Hiiragizawa, you stay away or I honestly swear that–"

"Hai, hai, I know. I won't have any kids. If that's the case, then I won't come near you."

Tomoyo rolled her eyes, hearing the amused tone in Eriol's voice. But she didn't take time to dwell on it before she fell asleep, catching up on her lost sleep.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

suminasen—I'm sorry/excuse me (polite form)

this was a weird chappi, in my own opinion –laughs– but I liked it. I was planning to do this chappi focusing on all ov tomoyo's first day but I realized that that woulda been too crowded. so I hope you don't feel like killing me for that! we'll save that for the next chappi! –smiles– now lemme know whatcha think! review onegai! suggestions and what not are welcome, as usual. I'm out! ja ne minna-san!

I dunno why, but I felt I should point out that the park mentioned really exists. and spinel sun high school (no, that's not the name!) but it's based offa my school and it has a cool courtyard too! 'cept it doesn't have a cool statue of spinel. instead, there's an ugly green boulder –sweatdrops–


	7. Being with You Against My Will

a big thankie to those who reviewed. yeah, that means you guys here...Arsinen, emis, FungiFungusRayne, Haru, Maru-chan (a personal thanks and answer to your question is at the bottom), mimika, MoMo-ChAn1, ToMoYo129 (love the penname btw), and Ukari-chan. I love hearing from you guys and getting your opinions. cookies for everyone!! –grins– um...maybe not. I'm a lil broke. does one ov you want my dog? –laughs–

**I just posted up a new fic! it's not eXt but instead, it's my second fav couple: touya an nakuru! –grins– it'll have "side-parts" ov Coffee Stains so you guys who have read it get to see some "side-scenes," like I said. (ex: touya's view on eriol and tomoyo's date.) besides that, you dint hafta read Coffee to get this fic. It's called Possibly Impossible. check it out onegai!**

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

CHAPTER SEVEN: Being with You...Against My Will

Tomoyo stormed towards her locker, weaving in and out of the student body.

"Dammit..." Tomoyo muttered. "At least we could have wider halls..."

It seems that on this day of joy upon returning to school, Tomoyo was constantly finding something to complain about. First it was: "Damn the school schedule. Why do we start so late?" Then it was: "Damn this seating chart. Of all places to sit–" And then: "Damn the scheduling counselors." Next was: "Dammit, of all the lab partners possible–" And third: "Where is the damn cafeteria?"

Now, regarding to Tomoyo's complaints, here's what she was referring too. Number one: arriving to school so early that she was stuck in an empty room with Eriol. Number two: being forced to sit next to Eriol, according to the teacher's seating chart. Number three: ending up having physics with Eriol. Number four: ending up having Eriol as a lab partner. And number four: losing her way to meet Meiling in front of the cafeteria.

Tomoyo had already looped around the school twice, after shoving her notebook into her book and running out. Meiling had instructed her to meet her in front of the cafeteria so they could find a place to sit together. To make matters worse, Tomoyo couldn't seem to find her locker either. The school was an endless building filled with lockers and Tomoyo had run through all the halls, just not finding her locker: number 0440.

Sighing, Tomoyo stopped and looked around, hoping to find a map.

"Dammit," she muttered, "don't they have the decency to spare some paper and give me a map?!"

The crowd of students started to wane as many hurried off to lunch, meet with friends, or drive off campus to purchase a lunch.

Sighing yet again, Tomoyo shifted her bag and walked right up to the line of lockers. The one she spotted was 4004. Meaning she was a long way from her locker.

Tomoyo had planned to dump all her books in her locker, meet Meiling for a nice lunch and share her wonderful experiences of the day. Made even sit outside in the courtyard, seeing as the sun decided to peel out from the clouds. But this apparently was going to have to wait. Hopefully, Meiling wouldn't have a fit and hopefully, Tomoyo wouldn't burst from the ranting and raving she was about to spill.

Making her way back down the hall, Tomoyo kept her eyes on the locker numbers, side-stepping awkwardly.

After closing in on her number, Tomoyo's graceful (yet awkward, of course) steps slowed down.

"0400...0410.......0430...044–ack!"

Tomoyo crashed her side into someone, knocking them backwards. Not to mention, all the books and notebooks the person was holding onto falling over the floor. The loose papers that most have been stuffed into the books flew out and settled themselves all over the hall in one nice mess.

"Augh...gomen," Tomoyo muttered, feeling a slight pain in her bottom. She was about to mutter something about the damn hard floors when the person stuck out his hand to help her out.

"Fancy seeing you here, Tomoyo," said a mildly sarcastic but cheerful voice.

Without even looking up, Tomoyo muttered out a "Oh shit..." and stood up herself, refusing the hand.

"Can I ask you something, Hiiragizawa?" Tomoyo said, stepping around him to get to her locker. "Why is it that I feel like you're stalking me?"

"Me? Stalk you?" Eriol said, a look of surprise on his face. "Now why would I do that?"

"I feel like I'm seeing you everywhere. It really can't be a coincidence." Tomoyo throw her stuff into her locker and continued to speak in a cool voice (trying to keep her head). "Did you set up something with the scheduling counselors?"

"I'm so shocked that you could ever accuse me!" Eriol clenched his fist at his heart, pretending hurt. He bent down to pick up his textbooks and notebooks. "Of course I wouldn't do that. Now you know how we have that physics assignment–"

"I don't wanna think about it," Tomoyo interrupted. She tried to block out what the teacher had said regarding the assignment. Sadly, trying to block out the words made the words come out even stronger.

–Flashback–

"Now, what I want you to do is get together with your lab partner over the next few weekends–"

Tomoyo tried very hard to continue to stare ahead, ignoring the handsome smile that Eriol shot her.

"–and compile a five page report regarding your observations on what you see. Of course, this is physics class so I also want you to analyze how physics is applied in the events that you observe. I won't be giving you homework for the whole entire month because of this assignment but that doesn't mean you can slack off–"

The rest of the assignment description drained out from Tomoyo's hearing. More than ever, she was very sure that someone out there was out to get her. Spending the weekends with Eriol? For a stupid physics project? If not forced to see each other, somehow they mange to anyway! Now Tomoyo knew there was no escape. The last words coming from the teachers mouth were, "Hopefully, this can create a close bond between you and your lab partner. After all, you need to learn to trust them as our labs get harder!"

This made Tomoyo snort with slight laughter as she put her head down to contemplate the hell she'd be put through the next month.

–End Flashback–

"Now if you'll excuse me, Hiiragizawa, I need to head to lunch. Have a nice day." With that, Tomoyo shut her locker door and walked away.

She could hear Eriol's door slam as well and she hoped against hope that he wasn't about to follow her.

"Tomoyo!" he called. "If you want to go to the cafeteria, you're going the wrong way!"

Tomoyo screeched to a stop and had a major veinpop.

"Dammit, why does he have to be such a smartass?"

Later, finally making it to the cafeteria front–

"Meiling!" Tomoyo called as she clomped down the steps.

Meiling was standing outside the cafeteria, which incidently was right across from the entrance, 'behind' the courtyard.

"Newbie!" Meiling called back, a smile flashing across her face. She gestured toward the indoor cafeteria and said, "Since it's so nice all of a sudden, why don't we just claim a table over there?"

She pointed towards the far side of the courtyard, closer to the art wing. A couple picnic tables sat there, half basking in the sun, half shaded by trees.

"That's why I was gonna say!" Tomoyo answered happily, glad to see that Meiling was at all bothered by her lateness.

The two made their way over when Meiling asked, "Why're you so late? I was starting to get worried. Some jackass moron didn't corner you, did they?" Meiling's ruby eyes narrowed. "If they did, just kick them in the nuts and scream like hell–"

"Nothing like that!" Tomoyo laughed. She plopped her bag onto the table and slid onto the bench. Meiling took a seat across from her, also throwing her bag on the table.

"So how's your day going so far?" Meiling pulled out an apple and took a bite out of it, giving a satisfying crunch.

Tomoyo responded by rolling her eyes.

"That bad, huh?" Meiling opened her bag of cookies and offered it to Tomoyo.

Pulling a cookie out, Tomoyo rolled her eyes again. "It's more the fact that I just keep running into–"

"Two lovely ladies sitting by themselves at lunch? Now _that _is unusual." The voice wasn't loud, but loud enough to hear in the unusually empty courtyard.

Meiling's eyes lit up and cried, "Eriol! Nihao! Come sit with us!" She waved Eriol over.

Tomoyo got the instant desire to give her friend a good smack. She shoved the cookie in her mouth, grabbed her bag and was about to leap up and run when Eriol stood in front of her, blocking her way. Meiling's eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Crumb," Eriol said simply. He wore his charming smile and brushed a cookie crumb from Tomoyo's lips. "You don't mind if I sit with you, do you?"

'Yeah, I mind, you little–' "Go ahead," Tomoyo forced herself to say, mouthful of cookie. She dropped her bag and sat back down, this time with someone at her side. She wasn't too sure that she was comfortable with how close Eriol sat. 'Better get used to it...seeing as I have to sit next to him for the first two freakin' periods! DAMMIT!'

"So, Eriol, how's school going for you?" Meiling asked, also offering him a cookie.

Shaking his head, Eriol said, "It's been good. Did Tomoyo tell you that we were paired up in–"

"Meiling!" Tomoyo cried, interrupting Eriol. She couldn't bear what Meiling would say if she found out that Tomoyo had to spend the next few weekends with Eriol. Weekends of hell. "Tell me about Kendo Club!"

"Same ol', same ol'," Meiling shrugged and pulled out another bag of cookies from her bag. "I wish some of the kids were a little more experienced but that's okay. So, what was Tomoyo supposed to tell me?" she asked Eriol.

Tomoyo wanted to evaporate in the sun. She'd never hear the end of it, she knew it. And she hated that mischievous smile Meiling wore when the two were at _Suppi's Creamery_. Tomoyo knew that Meiling would no doubt be brewing something up in her little head.

Tomoyo's lavender eyes were scrunched up, waiting for doom to approach. And so it did. As Eriol explained their assignment in physics, the grin on Meiling's face got so wide that she would've made the Cheshire Cat proud.

As Eriol finished up, Tomoyo opened one eye. What she was greeted with was Meiling's satisfied grin. Indeed, every single gear in Meiling's smart little head was turning.

"I see..." Meiling said in her 'this is _very _interesting' voice.

"I don't think so," Tomoyo whispered back in a squeaky voice.

Eriol, oblivious to the girl's short statements, was helping himself to some cookies. Meiling settled herself even more on the bench and continued to wear her absent-minded grin. Meiling started to ask Eriol more about school, Tomoyo zoned out, trying very hard not to bump her arm into Eriol's.

'Why oh why of all people? Why is it me that has to be stuck with him?'

_You can't deny that he's good looking._

'Oh no. Why am I talking with my mind again?'

_Psh. You know you can't escape me._

'Dammit. I'm not admitting anything. As far as I see it, he's just annoying as hell.'

_Your point?_

'Haven't we gone through this discussion before?'

_Have we?_

'This needs to stop. I've gone insane.'

_Oh sure. Blame it on me. _Your _mind._

'This is so annoying. Why am I even arguing?'

_Good question._ _You're fighting a losing battle._

'Against what?'

_Your heart._

Tomoyo's nose wrinkled. She felt like she was talking to a fortune teller or something, not with her mind. Then, thinking to the last two words, her stomach started to feel queasy.

While Tomoyo was arguing with herself, Meiling and Eriol were laughing about something. The sun started to peek out even further through the clouds. Tomoyo snuck a glance at her watch. The feeling in her stomach started to hurt even more.

'Oh shit...' Tomoyo grabbed her bag and swung her leg over the bench. "I'm gonna head to my next class," she mumbled, trying not to open her mouth to much. "Ja."

"Tomoyo? Hey! You okay?!" Meiling shouted at Tomoyo's back.

Tomoyo waved her hand without looking back, signaling that she was fine. She burst through the glass doors into the art wing and walked quickly towards her choir room.

'Why do I feel so sick?' Tomoyo pushed open the choir room door and walked to the back of the stadium seating situated room and threw her bag down on the chair farthest away from the front. Her hand covered her mouth.

_Your heart._

Tomoyo cringed. She prayed that she wouldn't puke.

'Is it that I'm hearing those two words...is that makes me feel sick? Is that wrong?' Tomoyo clenched her eyes shut. 'Is it true? I'm a really defying how I really feel about–"

Tomoyo's thoughts were interrupted as her stomach erupted a huge growl. She sweatdropped. It looked like she was feeling sick because she hadn't had a filling lunch. Sighing, she plopped down into the seat next to her bag and covered her eyes.

"I really _am _going insane."

"I hope not. You feeling okay, Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo nearly jumped out of her seat. Seeing the speaker, she groaned.

"Hiiragizawa–"

"Tomoyo, don't make me worry about you." Eriol face was directly in Tomoyo's, noses barely touching. He was staring deep into her eyes. Tomoyo couldn't blink.

"I-I'm fine–"

"And I told you to call me Eriol."

"O-Okay. Whatever..."

"Are you okay? Are you sick?" Eriol pressed the back of his hand against Tomoyo's forehead. She didn't take a second to realize how she enjoyed the coolness of his hand.

"I said I'm fine." Tomoyo, realizing how close their faces were, jerked her head back and tried to stand up to avoid an awkward situation.

Eriol gave a sigh of relief, believing Tomoyo. "That's good. I was worried I'd be stuck doing the physics assignment alone!"

Tomoyo couldn't help thinking, 'Why you–! Insensitive jerk! And I thought he really was–' "Wait a second, Hiiragizawa–"

"Eriol."

"Right. What are you doing here?"

Giving a nonchalant shrug, Eriol answered, "This is my next class."

Tomoyo's knees gave way and she sank to the floor, for the second time in the day.

"Don't tell me–"

"I play the piano. The director normally likes having me do the piano accompaniment. More talented I suppose," Eriol joked.

'I don't know how much more I can take...' Tomoyo thought. 'This is turning a little too insane...'

After school...

To Tomoyo's most enjoyment (not), Eriol ended up being in every single one of her classes. And yes, ended up having to sit next to him in every class. Life, was obviously, not as good as she thought it was and yes, as Meiling's voice had suggested, this was getting _very _interesting.

"A little _too _interesting." Tomoyo had told Meiling.

Meiling simply replied, ruby eyes twinkling, "You are damn right, dearest friend."

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

go clicky that review button and lemme know your opinion! and don't forget to check out **Possibly Impossible**. I could use some feedback on that. til the next chappi–ja!

Maru-chan: I wish I could answer that question but

I'm not too sure bout that boulder either. I just know that it's painted green cuz we're "the fighting irish" –veinpop– these people are such notre dame wannabes! (honestly, I wouldn't mind rhinos) well, I'm nothing close to irish but...anyways! hey! my average length is 2000 some words plus!! –laughs– okay, I can't guarantee this one'll be any longer but I'll work on it! thanks!


	8. An Educational Picnic

thankies to those who reviewed. you know who you are! –smiles– sorryx100 for the long wait. this's the first time that I've taken so long to update...in all my fics actually! –sniffles– forgive me? I've been hella busy with school and what not. lame excuse but what can I say?

**leave your e-mail in your review (and tell me) if you want me to let you know when I update!**

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

CHAPTER EIGHT: An Educational Picnic

BRRING BRRING!

"Augh..." Tomoyo moaned as she blindly tried to reach for her phone. Her hand smacked her bedside table a couple of times, then knocked off her alarm clock, then finally grabbing the phone. "Hello?" she grumbled.

"Hey Tomoyo? Is that you?"

"I wish it wasn't," Tomoyo mumbled, trying to get her eyes to open. "Hiiragizawa, it's about 8 in the–NANI?! HIIRAGIZAWA?! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET MY NUMBER?!" Tomoyo had sat straight up in her bed and was screeching down the phone.

Eriol, on the other end, laughed.

"Now that's a stupid question. Remember I was stalking you?" he teased.

"No really." Tomoyo was starting to panic, except she had no idea why. "How did you get my number? It's not in the phone book or the school directory–"

"Chill, Tomoyo." Eriol paused a moment to flip the pancake he was currently cooking. "I asked Meiling. Geez, are you always like this in the morning?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Tomoyo shot back.

"I would."

Tomoyo groaned and covered her eyes with her hand. Her back hit her bed with a quiet 'plop!' and she tried to get herself sleepy again.

"Don't make things difficult, Hiiragizawa. What d'you want? It's freaking 8 in the morning."

"What do I want? I want you to start calling me Eriol or else I really _will _start to stalk you–"

Tomoyo groaned again.

"And second of all, the reason why I'm calling at freaking 8 in the morning on this lovely Saturday morning is to ask if you wanted to work on that physics project."

"What if I said no?"

"I don't believe that would be an option."

"Huh?"

"Because I'm already up and making breakfast. And packing some stuff for a picnic. Now wouldn't you feel guilty knowing I went through all this trouble and all you did was say 'it's freaking 8 in the morning'?"

Tomoyo groaned. She was not in the mood for this whatsoever.

"Picnic?" she mumbled. "At this time?"

"Why not at this time?"

"Hiiragizawa, if you keep answering my question with questions–"

"Tomoyo, the fact of the matter is that I will not take no for an answer."

"Pushy, aren't you?"

"'Course."

Tomoyo could tell that Eriol was wearing a very huge smile. She sighed.

"Can we at least wait 'til 9?"

"No can do," Eriol responded without a pause.

"You are so damn stubborn!" Tomoyo growled. "What if I just slammed the phone down on you?"

"No matter. I'll just come to your house and serenade at your door. Would you prefer that?" Eriol asked in a (in Tomoyo's opinion) sickly sweet voice.

"Listen you–HUH?! 'Serenade'?! What the hell–"

"Great! I'll meet you in five minutes at Cerberus Bridge–"

"How d'you know where I live?"

"Enough with the questions, Tomoyo!" Eriol sang. "Ja!"

Click.

Tomoyo stared at her phone in disbelief.

"What the hell...?" she murmured. Sighing, she set phone her cordless phone back on the receiver. "Life can't get any weirder..."

Approximately 5.04 minutes later...

Tomoyo clomped on to Cerberus Bridge, dressed down in slacks and wearing a huge sweatshirt. Despite her reluctance to show up, she still liked to be punctual.

"Tomoyo!" Eriol called. He waved, standing at the center of the bridge. At his feet sat a huge picnic basket and he seemed to be carrying a large canvas...

"Ohayo!" she called back, not as enthusiastically.

"You're late by four seconds!" Eriol called.

Tomoyo had sudden veinpop.

"Oh am I?!" Tomoyo called back, feeling really annoyed. She slowed from her fast paced walk when she neared Eriol.

"Sure thing!" Eriol replied, shooting a big smile Tomoyo's way.

"Why d'you have your art stuff?" Tomoyo came to a stop next to Eriol.

"Just in case."

With the simple response, Eriol picked up the picnic basket (along with carrying his canvas and art box) and started towards the end of the bridge. Tomoyo, who didn't question Eriol's answer, followed.

"I thought we were working on our physics project?" Tomoyo asked after a few minutes of walking.

"Sure thing."

"Um...what does painting and having a picnic have to do with it?"

"Everything. This spot looks nice. What d'you think?" Eriol stopped at a patch of fresh green grass that spanned along the calm river. If things couldn't be any better for the morning, the rays of the sun were hitting the exact spot.

"Sure," Tomoyo replied, not really too caring.

"If you like it, then it's fine."

"Sure."

"You're not too enthusiastic, are you?"

"Who would be at 8 in the morning?"

"I would," Eriol answered as he set down all his belongings. He looked up and smiled at Tomoyo. "Especially since I get to spend it with you."

Inwardly, Tomoyo was about 99.9 percent sure that she blushed. The other .1 percent was hoping she didn't. Pretending she didn't care, she flipped the cover of the basket off and pulled out the blanket Eriol had tucked in. She opened it up and placed it flatly on the grass. Tomoyo plopped onto it as Eriol set up his easel and placed the empty canvas on it.

After he finished, he joined Tomoyo on the blanket and pulled the basket towards him.

"Here," Eriol said, handing Tomoyo another thick blanket. "I brought it just in case."

"You're always prepared, aren't you?" Tomoyo said with an air of impressment. She gratefully took the blanket and covered her legs with it. She blew onto her hands and rubbed them together.

"Now, Tomoyo, you asked how all this ties into our project? Just then, rubbing your hands together, there was friction."

"Oh...okay..."

Before she knew it, Eriol took her hands into his warm ones and gently rubbed hers.

"See? Friction. Generates heat."

Blushing the slightest tint of pink, Tomoyo pulled her (now warm) hands away.

"Okay. One example was enough, Hiiragizawa."

Smiling, Eriol started to pull out some wrapped items from the basket, along with a notebook and pen. Handing the notebook and pen to Tomoyo, he said, "I hope you don't mind writing. I don't want to sound un-gentlemanly but I _did _cook."

Tomoyo shook her head, her hair blanketing her pink cheeks. She accepted the notebook and uncapped the pen. She scribbled on the first page: Friction. Underneath, she wrote the example.

"Sandwich?" Eriol held out a neatly wrapped sandwich. "Nice and fresh. Hope you don't mind the fried eggs. Sunny-side up."

Tomoyo couldn't help smiling slightly and also accepted the sandwich silently. When she did, her hand brushed Eriol's.

"Okay. That's an example of Newton's Third Law," Eriol said as if this wasn't a big deal. "And in all context, to put it in simpler terms for this purpose, it states that you can't touch without being touched."

Tomoyo blinked. This looked like it was going to be a very complicated and educational picnic. Even she was having trouble with physics and here was Eriol blurting out physics laws as if he were the physics textbook itself. Tomoyo chuckled to herself.

'He probably is,' she thought.

Munching on the sandwiches in silence, the morning sun was just deciding to shine a little more, making Eriol and Tomoyo's spot warmer. Though the sun wanted to shine, the wind wanted to continue blowing.

Tomoyo tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and looked up at the trees.

"Fall's coming..." she murmured to no one in particular.

"Yeah, the leaves'll be turning a beautiful shade of red soon," Eriol commented, also looking at the surrounding trees.

"And yellow."

"And yellow," Eriol repeated, nodding his head in agreement.

After a moment of silence, Tomoyo blurted out, "Do you paint these elements too? The earth and wind, I mean."

"I do...I'm working on a piece right now." Eriol hadn't taken his eyes off of the tree branches.

Tomoyo sighed and rubbed her hands together again, then gathered the blanket up to her chest.

"I really envy you. It's amazing what the mind can think of," Tomoyo said sincerely.

"It is, isn't it?" Eriol turned his attention to Tomoyo.

But Tomoyo was gazing back up at the trees and noticing the slightest tint of red that appeared on the individual leaves. She had a slight smile playing with the corner of her lips. Eriol smiled and glanced towards his canvas for the briefest moment.

"Hot cocoa?"

"Hmm?" Tomoyo turned her attention back towards Eriol. He was holding out a steaming mug of hot chocolate and with the other hand, clutching a large thermos.

"Marshmallows if you please." Eriol indicated the large bag of puffy marshmallows in the basket.

Tomoyo couldn't help grinning at the formal politeness. She felt like she was back in the olden days.

"Sure."

As Eriol jammed some marshmallows into her mug, Tomoyo's attention turned to the river. Seeing the water, Tomoyo realized how fast time had gone. It was still summer a few weeks back when she was working on her painting. Now it was turning into autumn and the leaves were ready to fall and make the black, paved pathway colorful.

The two sat together, sipping their hot cocoa and munching on more delicious snacks that Eriol had made (all home-made).

Finishing up, Eriol suggested that they work on their project.

"Great. Then we can turn it in early if we just fill it up on everything that happened!" Tomoyo said cheerfully.

Eriol blinked.

"Hiiragizawa?" Tomoyo asked, seeing Eriol's look.

"Actually..." Eriol said, drawing out his word. "I mean, sensei _did_ want us to work on this for a couple of weeks..."

"But he'd never know." Tomoyo could see where this was going. Eriol was planning to play it by the rules and she'd be stuck with him for the next few weeks of her life.

"Are you saying that I'm that bad of a cook?" Eriol asked in a hurt voice. "Are you scared that every time I want to work on this project, we'll have a picnic? Did I burn your toast?"

Eriol's voice sounded so sincerely hurt that Tomoyo was alarmed.

"That's not it!" she cried. "I mean, I love your toast! Sandwich! Whatever! And I wasn't saying that I'd mind a picnic every time–" Tomoyo stopped, mouth open. 'Oh shit. Now it sounds like I _want _to do this every weekend. Oh man...'

"Great! That's settled then!" Eriol said in a happy voice, his azure eyes lighting up. "Do you have a favorite sandwich you'd like me to pack next time?"

Tomoyo groaned and flopped her back onto the blanket. She covered her face with her arm, blocking out the sunlight.

"You're getting the wrong idea, Hiiragizawa."

"Oh am I?"

"You are. I'm pretty sure that you'd want to get this stupid project done with too so I was merely suggesting that we make an extra long one today and not have to worry about it for the next couple of weeks."

Eriol thought for a moment. He scratched his chin thoughtfully. Then, he lifted up Tomoyo's arm so she could see him staring right down on her face.

"Actually, I enjoy spending time with you. And this gives me an even better excuse."

ding widely at Tomoyo, Eriol dropped Tomoyo's limp arm back onto her face, with Tomoyo going, "Iitai!"

"And I think, we should do this at night."

Tomoyo's eyes went wide.

"What the hell d'you–" she started.

"I know this great place where you can see the whole entire city from the top. And if you face the other way, it's an endless field of green. At night, either way, it's just beautiful. And you can't escape physics so I'm sure we'll be able to get something done."

Tomoyo hated herself for thinking it, but those last few words in 'we'll be able to get something done' just didn't sound to right. She groaned and wanted to smack herself hard for thinking so.

"Can I share the blanket with you? It's getting a little chilly."

After hesitating for a split second, Tomoyo replied, "Sure."

With Eriol sharing the blanket, things were considerably warmer. Trying to avoid some more 'awkward' talk, Tomoyo pulled out the notebook and suggested some physics time.

The two sat for some time, jotting down physics related events and Tomoyo tried her best to put in her own ideas. She realized that she must have been sleeping all during class because she really couldn't think of much. Meanwhile "Physics Textbook Eriol" was throwing out the simplest and smallest events for physics. Tomoyo also realized that even if Eriol wanted to spend the next few weekends working on this, they wouldn't even have to, the way they were going; Tomoyo had nearly filled up the entire single subject notebook.

"Phew. Can we take a break? My hand's about to fall off." Tomoyo tucked the pen behind her ear and tried to stretch out her hand.

"Looks like we can fit in one more." Eriol peered over to the notebook. Sure enough, there was just enough room for one more description.

"Do we have to?" whined Tomoyo. "Can you write it? I think I've had enough of writing 'Newton's Law of blah blah was applied here' for the rest of my life."

Eriol laughed and pulled up the blankets a little.

"I guess that means you don't want to spend the next weekend with me?" Eriol asked, pouting.

Mentally, Tomoyo was thinking, 'Yes, that's exactly it,' but instead, she said, "I think we should just take a break from it all. How can you stand all this boring physics stuff anyway?"

Thoughtfully, Eriol replied, "I've already told you my reason. It's so I can spend some extra time with you."

"Can I ask you something, Hiiragizawa? Why're you so keen on me anyways? I mean, it's not like we met in a good way."

"Life is weird, don't you think? I like you because I think you're playing 'hard to get'."

"NANI?!" Tomoyo screeched, staring in disbelief at Eriol. "ME?! PLAYING 'HARD TO GET'?! WITH YOU?!"

At this, Eriol laughed even more.

"Haven't you ever heard the saying where when two people like each other, they'll act like they hate each other? Something like that?"

Tomoyo gave a little "Humph!" and folded her arms. "Never heard of something that stupid."

"Okay, now back to physics–"

"What is it with you and physics?" Tomoyo asked, amazed at Eriol's tolerance for such a frustrating subject.

"I've thought of one more thing!" Eriol said suddenly, his fist hitting the flat of his hand.

"Hmm? Nani?"

Eriol cleared his throat. He inched closer to Tomoyo.

"It's getting a little cold, ne?"

"Um..." Tomoyo wasn't too sure she liked the sound of this. Something told her to get up and runaway. Possibly snatching an extra sandwich as she made her escape.

"You know how they say that you can't touch without being touched...?"

"Um..."

"Right? That's part of the third law."

"Um..."

"Right. And it really applies to anything."

"Um..."

"It can be a person to an object or object to object."

"Um..."

"Or animal to person. Animal to object."

"Um..."

"It's self-explanatory."

"Uh huh.............." Tomoyo said, as if she didn't believe it herself. 'Why the hell do I not like this feeling I'm getting in my stomach...? Please don't tell me it was the sandwich. I actually liked eating that...oh shit...'

All Tomoyo knew was that soon enough, in less than a second, Newton's Third Law or whatever the hell it said would be applied; given that Tomoyo realized that Eriol was about to kiss her.

'Can't be touched without being touched my ass!' Tomoyo mentally screamed. She jumped up so quick that nothing but air met Eriol's lips. "I think we did enough for today!" she cried, her voice going a pitch higher. "I need to go! Um, as for the picnic, um, thanks for the sandwich, um–" Tomoyo told herself to shut up. "I'll see you Monday! Ja!"

Tomoyo turned around so quick that she crashed into the easel and stumbled.

"Oh. Gomen." Tomoyo straightened out the easel and winced. "Ah...um...ano...Ja!"

Eriol watched in amusement as Tomoyo stumbled off, trying to walk as fast but as casually as she could. He grinned to himself.

Turning his attention to his easel, he said quietly to himself. "Hard to get..."

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

how'd you like it? this took a long time for me to write cuz I just couldn't get it right!!–sniffles– I still don't think it turned out exactly the way I wanted it but it's all good. go to that 'go' button and click it! leave me a review onegai! thankies minna! ja!


	9. Someone New and Old

oooooers! I've gotten past 44 reviews! in case you dint know, 44 is my lucky number! my thankies go out to all ov you who reviewed cuz you keep me motivated! thankies x100000! here's a special thanks that goes to ToMoYo129 for being that lucky 44th reviewer! I love all you guys! –smiles–

again, if you want me to inform you ov an update, **leave your e address for me in your review **and I'll do just that!

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

CHAPTER NINE: Someone New and Old

Tomoyo spent her whole entire Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday avoiding Eriol, if that was even possible, given that he was in every one of her classes. She did her best to avoid him when possible, except for physics, which was unavoidable.

She allowed him to take control of the lab they were doing, allowing him to blab away his physics terminology. Eriol didn't mention the incident at the end of the picnic and neither did Tomoyo. In fact, she was hoping it was just a bad dream.

Unfortunately, she knew it wasn't a bad dream. She knew because every time her eyes met with Eriol's deep azure ones by accident, she could feel her cheeks flush and something deep down inside really want to punch him in the face and give "Mr Physics Textbook" a piece of her mind.

'Me? Playing hard to get?' Tomoyo thought as she walked through the parking lot to her car. 'Psh...I don't know who he thinks he is but–'

"Newbie!"

Tomoyo swung around to see Meiling bounding down the school steps at the side of the building, waving her arms.

"Hey Meiling!" Tomoyo called, a smile spreading across her face.

Meiling ran out, nearly getting hit by a car ("WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU BASTARD!"), and came to a stop in front of Tomoyo, smiling like she had before. Tomoyo sweatdropped.

"Y'know, Meiling, you should really look both ways. Do remember that we're in a school parking lot," Tomoyo said, sounding what reminded her of her own mother.

Meiling scowled and cast a dark look at the back of the car. "Yeah? Well that bastard should find where he left his eyes. Geez..."

"He was just distracted because he saw some beautiful girl pop out in front of him," Tomoyo teased.

The two walked together down the rows of cars.

Meiling rolled her eyes. "Yeah and I wonder where his eyes went at that moment."

"Anyways..."

The girls got into talking about their day in school. Tomoyo (deliberately) failed to tell Meiling about the way she was acting around Eriol. But Meiling beat her to it.

"So Tomoyo, what'd you do this weekend?"

"Hmm? This weekend? Nothing interesting," Tomoyo said with an air of boredom.

"Really? I thought I saw you and Eriol out on Cerberus Bridge?" Meiling said casually, twirling a finger around her long hair.

"Meiling! Were you spying on us!" Tomoyo screeched.

Meiling shrugged but again, Tomoyo could see the sparkle in her ruby eyes. Meiling, failing to hide her grin, tugged at her hair and pretended to look for split ends.

"I'm human. It's my instinct to see what's going on."

"Oh puh-lease!" Tomoyo said, throwing up her arms.

"Hey! Don't shoot me for being curious. I _did _say I was human, right?"

"Okay, so what? Did you just _happen _to wake up at 8 in the morning and just _happen _to see me and Eriol together?"

"Yeah."

"..."

"I always wake up early. Meditation. Kendo. Practice. Y'know."

"Oh. Right."

"And you're right. I just _happened _to step out on my balcony and I just _happened _to see you have a secret meeting with your lover Eriol–"

"MEILING!"

Meiling just laughed as Tomoyo chased her up and down the parking lot, screaming her head off.

"Only for you, dearest Tomoyo! I do it for you!" Meiling called behind her shoulder, also skillfully weaving in and out of the numerous parked cars.

"TORTURE ME IS WHAT YOU DO!" Tomoyo roared back.

All Meiling did was laugh as she continued to run with Tomoyo chasing after her. Meiling took an abrupt turn between a Jeep and a rundown Cadillac.

Tomoyo made the same sharp turn a split second later but–

WHAM!

Tomoyo lost footing and fell as she crashed. Luckily for her, she didn't fall onto the hard, black pavement. Instead, she fell onto a semi-soft but firm "something". And that something, happened to let out an 'Omph!' and Tomoyo realized that she would've preferred the pavement in her face.

"Why why Tomoyo. I think someone needs to be a little more careful when playing absentmindedly in the school parking lot, hmm? You know how reckless drivers are these days."

Scowling, Tomoyo got off of Eriol and didn't bother to help him up. Eriol stood up, adjusted his glasses and wiped off his pants. Tomoyo, to her utter most despair, noticed that Meiling had disappeared.

"Yeah, well, you can thank Meiling for that," Tomoyo muttered back. "Ja."

Tomoyo started to walk away, hoping that it was the direction towards her car. Walking away didn't cut it because–

"Tomoyo!"

Whirling around, she shouted, "CAN I HELP YOU!"

Eriol smiled at her. And he pointed at the ground. Tomoyo's face flushed as she saw her car keys lying on the ground.

"Um, yeah..." she started as she walked briskly back to pick up her keys.

Eriol saved her the trouble and picked them up himself. He tossed her the keys and smiled again.

Without another word, he got into his Jeep (which happen to be right there) and drove away.

Tomoyo stood clutching her keys. Her shoulders shook for a moment until she shouted to the back of the Jeep, "YEAH YOU THINK YOU'RE SO COOL HIIRAGIZAWA! SO DRIVE AWAY LIKE A COWARD! THA'S RIGHT!"

From Meiling's own car, rows away from Tomoyo's, Meiling sweatdropped.

'And being a coward had to do with what...?'

The next day on a bright and sunny morning...

"SHIIIIT!" Tomoyo screamed. "I'M LATE!"

As Tomoyo raced out and into her car, she couldn't help thinking of how much she was becoming like Sakura: not very punctual.

Tomoyo came screeching into the school parking lot and pulling off her most infamous stunt: the close-to-90-degree turn. Leaping out of her car with her messenger bag bumping up and down at her side, Tomoyo ran as fast as she could to the art class.

As she burst through the decorated art door, she cried, "I'm here! Don't mark me–"

Jaw dropped, Tomoyo never got to saying "absent" and she sank to the floor.

She had done it again.

"Damn this stupid school system!" she cursed.

Again, she had woken up early and assumed she was late. Mentally sighing and giving herself a mental note to learn to adjust to the hours for this school, she went to her stool and plopped down.

Turning back into calm ol' Tomoyo, she casually took out her sketchbook as if nothing had happened. She was about to start sketching a new idea for a dress when she heard something interesting.

"Oh Eriol! You've grown so much!"

"And you," came Eriol's polite voice. "It's only natural as time goes by, right?"

A high pitched laughter followed.

"You haven't changed! Sweet as ever!"

Tomoyo's brow furrowed. First thing, she didn't recognize the voice and second of all, this seemingly sweet talk was starting to make her sick.

"Time goes by too quickly some times," said the female voice.

Tomoyo could tell that it was coming closer. Eriol and the other speaker most have been in the art room next door and by the sounds of it, were walking through the office that attached the two classes.

"Hai. But sometimes for the better."

"Oh, I hope you don't mean it in a bad way!" The speaker giggled.

"Depends on how you look at it."

Tomoyo couldn't help smirking to herself. She kind of liked the tone Eriol had used with this line. It was cool, slightly cold, but still 'polite'. Tomoyo reverted her attention to her sketchbook; she had been falling back in her designs and her mother had been pestering her for some new designs for the coming winter.

"You've grown into such a handsome young man, Eriol. Don't you think?"

Tomoyo almost snorted with laughter. 'He may look good but he's quite the annoying little–' She never got to finish her thought because at that exact moment, Eriol and the female speaker walked in.

She was tall and held herself in such an elegant posture that Tomoyo would have thought she was a model. She had long hair (long enough to rival Tomoyo and Meiling's own hair) that swept far beyond her waist and was an unusual strawberry-reddish-brown color. Even though she looked to be extremely young, maybe in her twenties, Tomoyo could tell that she was older than she looked. And when she turned her head towards Tomoyo and smiled, Tomoyo instantly knew she hated her.

"Why hello!" the woman greeted.

The corner of Tomoyo's mouth turned up ever so slightly and she nodded back. "Ohayo."

"Tomoyo!" Eriol exclaimed, his eyes lighting up. As always, he was sporting a smudge of paint, today red, on his cheek.

"Hiiragizawa," Tomoyo replied blandly, nodding but still holding her eye contact with the woman.

"Well it's nice to be meeting someone who I assume will be in my class?" the woman asked, clapping her hands together.

"And you are...?" Tomoyo inquired.

"Kaho. Mizuki. Just call me Kaho. I'll be taking over as your new sensei for art this year."

"I see. Nice to meet you Mizuki-sensei." Tomoyo gave a slight smile. "I think I'll be off..."

"Huh? Tomoyo, where you going?" Eriol called to Tomoyo's retreating back.

"I'm going to go get coffee. It's too early in the morning," Tomoyo answered without turning around.

"I'll come with you!" Eriol said. He set down the paint brushes he was holding and wiped his hands on a towel as he raced after Tomoyo.

And to his surprise, she didn't object.

In silence, Tomoyo had driven to _The Windy Café _with Eriol in her car. Yes, in her own car, sitting in her passenger seat. When she pulled into the parking lot, she didn't say a word as she stepped out and right after Eriol slammed his door, locked the car and walked into the café.

In line, she still kept silent, every now and then, flipping her hair of her shoulder.

"Can I take your order?"

"I'll have some sweetened black tea. Warm, please."

"I thought you said you were getting coffee?" Eriol asked as he stepped up next to Tomoyo.

"It has caffeine in it too," Tomoyo answered without looking at him.

"And you, sir?"

"Oh, we're seper–" Tomoyo started.

"I've got you covered," Eriol interrupted. "I'll have a caramel frap." Eriol slapped down a ten and grinned at Tomoyo.

"Arigatou," she said quietly.

As the two received their drinks and Tomoyo added cream to her tea, the two sat down opposite of each other in big plushy arm chairs.

Tomoyo remained quiet as she sipped her milk tea. Eriol also sipped his drink but watched Tomoyo over the rim of his cup.

"I take it you don't like Kaho?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

"What's not to like?" Tomoyo shot back with a hint of sarcasm.

"I see how it is." Eriol's eyes sparkled. "You're just jealous because I walked in the room with her. You probably that there was something going on, huh? I knew you had that pang of jealously right when I saw your face."

Tomoyo nearly spit out her drink, half from disbelief and half from wanting to laugh hysterically.

"Are you serious!" she spluttered. "Me! Jealous! Yeah right! Especially given that you're in the picture!"

"I am serious. And a smile suits you better, Tomoyo. That quiet look on your face gives a sense of loneliness. It makes me feel uneasy."

"Hmph. Me. Jealous. Yeah right," Tomoyo said quietly, taking another sip. Again, the corner of her mouth was turned up but not in the way it had when she spoke to Kaho; it was more like she was amused in a calm way.

After another small silence, she spoke again. "I know it seems ridiculous. But I can just tell I hate her. She has a way that she holds herself and it seems to be over bearing. It says 'I'm in control here' but not in a good way. And there's something very...weird, in the way she speaks. Conceited might not be the right word..."

Eriol sat back in the chair and propped his feet up onto the coffee table that lie in between the two.

"I met Kaho years ago. Back in England. My old home, y'know."

"No, I didn't know–"

"I was taking art classes up at the uni-v–"

"'Uni-v'? What's that?"

"University. So, Kaho was teaching as a student teacher there and...I got to know her."

"You got to know her. Huh." Tomoyo's eyebrows went up.

Eriol grinned.

"Yep. That's the pang of jealous all right."

Tomoyo wasn't in the mood for another outburst so she merely rolled her eyes. She could only handle so much in the morning. If Eriol wanted to think she was jealous and was playing games, sure, let him think that. In fact, let him think that as much as he wanted because Tomoyo knew she'd come out the winner in the end.

"And apparently, she just showed up this morning and found me."

"Uh huh. Interesting. Did she follow you here?"

Eriol shrugged. "Perhaps. If not, then fate obviously has it ways. You know how it is."

"Yeah," Tomoyo mumbled. "It sure does."

Eriol glanced at his watch and stood up.

"Looks like we should head back. Classes start in about twenty."

Tomoyo groaned as she stood.

As the two walked out the door and to Tomoyo's car, Tomoyo asked, "Hiiragizawa, why the hell d'you always have paint on your face?"

"Well, it goes like this..."

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

THAT IS NOT A CLIFF! I repeat: **THAT IS NOT A CLIFFY! **It's just like the end ov an episode or scene, y'know, when the chars walk out while they're still talking. so that's that for now. and gomen to you eriolXkaho fans but I DESPISE KAHO! –phew– gomen, I had to get that out. hope you don't mind, seeing as you're reading a eriolX_tomoyo_ fic –grins– and review and lemme know what you think! ja!


	10. Meiling the Electrician

sorry for the late updates I've been doing lately –bows head in shame– school's been a bitch and lately, I've been hella busy. forgive me onegai!

throwing out a thanx to all those nice people who reviewed and have had patience with me. now don't forget to review at the end! I always wanna hear your honest opinions!

again, leave your e-mail address and a note if interested in being notified ov an update.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

CHAPTER TEN: Meiling the Electrician

Tomoyo rolled over on her bed and stared at the ceiling of her room. Again, she had survived another week of school. Another week of Meiling's ruby eyes and their endless twinkling. Another week of Eriol spouting out physics terms. A completed week of Tomoyo still avoiding him

Even after their trip together to buy caffeine, Tomoyo opted to avoid Eriol as she had in the beginning of the week. She didn't want him to get the idea that she was warming up to him. That would make things complicated, wouldn't it?

It was around 11 in the morning and Tomoyo was still laying around in bed. Her mom had left a note on her bedside table stating that she had to rush out for an important business trip and Tomoyo would be left to keep the home fort company.

Tomoyo rolled over again so now she was laying on her stomach. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked out her huge window. The season had taken a turn around. The leaves of the trees in the backyard had started to turn yellow with tints of red.

She sighed. The coming of a new season meant two things: she would have to attend another fashion show, showcasing her latest work. (It also reminded Tomoyo that she had to get started on the winter clothes that were _supposed _to be in this upcoming fashion show. 'Shit, I can't believe I forgot...') And second of all, it meant Tomoyo had to get started another 'Sakura Painting'.

Frowning, Tomoyo eyed her unfinished summer painting leaning against the wall in the corner of her room. She had never not finished a painting for the season and her perfect record had come to an end. This brought around the thought of Eriol.

"If he had let me have that blue paint, I wouldn't have this problem," Tomoyo mumbled to herself, burying her face in her pillow.

True, Tomoyo took her paintings very seriously but she even had to admit that she needed to calm down a little bit.

At the thought of the new season and Eriol, Tomoyo wondered if Eriol was still working on that painting of the elements he had mentioned. Tomoyo closed her eyes and imagined what it would look like. She couldn't deny her amazement of Eriol's imagination. Then, this led her to another thought. She wondered if Eriol did painting of other things.

'Of course he does, baka.' Tomoyo nearly smacked herself for such a stupid thought. 'He's an artist. He can't spend his time painting the elements over and over again. He'll run out!'

Tomoyo stopped in that thought.

"Scratch that," she said out loud. "That guy can think of anything..."

As if Tomoyo's thoughts couldn't stop, one thought led to another.

'Funny. I thought he wanted to work on physics this weekend?'

Glancing at the clock, Tomoyo smiled to herself. If it was this late, she knew they wouldn't have to get together. Stretching out, Tomoyo continued to smile.

'Good thing too. I'm freaking sick of physics.'

Climbing out of bed, Tomoyo walked to her huge walk in closet and flipped on the light switch. Among her numerous racks and shelves of clothing, shoes, accessories (you get the picture), one area of her closet was solely dedicated to her art and tools. Flipping through her numerous blank canvases, she picked the right size she wanted and picked it up. Running her fingers over the familiar material, Tomoyo smiled gently.

She knew exactly how she wanted this fall painting to turn out. Grabbing her sketching pencil, she walked out of the closet and got to her sketching.

Meanwhile in the riverside apartments, a ruby eyed girl was carefully plotting out her flawless plans...

Starting another wonderful week back at school–

Tomoyo seemed to finally be getting used to the new school schedule and system. Even though she knew she didn't need to be at school for another hour or so, Tomoyo climbed into her car, leaving a message for her mother on her cell and then drove off to school.

Thinking that she had to spend yet _another _week of Mizuki-sensei's teaching, Tomoyo scowled. She had to admit though, Kaho was a good teacher. But she thought she was slightly ditzy. And she couldn't stand the constant smiling she did, especially the extra special ones she shot at Eriol. If smiling wasn't enough, she had to constantly hang around Eriol, cooing at him and treating him as if he were a child. Tomoyo hated that. Of course, not because Kaho was treating Eriol that way but Tomoyo would've hated it if it were her.

Walking into through the open door, Tomoyo felt her eye twitch and she stopped her silent steps. On the other side of the room, Eriol was sitting on a stool, at his easel, clearly painting something he was deeply absorbed into. Kaho on the other hand, had draped herself all over him from his back and was talking softly in his ear.

Tomoyo took a deep breath and told herself not to say something stupid or sarcastic or obnoxious. After all, that wasn't the typical attitude Tomoyo put out–

"Y'know they do have teacher and staff lounges for this kind of stuff," Tomoyo said stiffly. "Or it's called 'the weekend'? Or 'hotel room'?" Tomoyo nearly had to smack herself to shut up.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Tomoyo-san," Kaho greeted cheerfully, as if she hadn't heard Tomoyo's suggestion. "I hope your weekend was good?"

"Lovely," Tomoyo replied sarcastically.

"Ohayo!" Eriol said cheerfully as he slid off the stool (with Kaho reluctantly letting go).

Kaho looked from Eriol's canvas to Tomoyo and back again. Tomoyo didn't notice the slight scowl that formed across Kaho's fair face.

He walked towards the table he shared with Tomoyo and twirled his paintbrush.

"Oi! Watch it!" Tomoyo said as tiny drops of green paint splattered the table.

"Gomen," Eriol said, still grinning. He tucked his brush behind his ear, successfully adding some green to his midnight blue bangs.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes, knowing that this was a typical something that Eriol would do and plopped down on her stool.

"You enjoy your break from physics?"

"I was pained deeply when I didn't receive an invitation for another outing for physics from you," Tomoyo replied, again her voice dripping from sarcasm.

She had never realized but ever since she had moved, she had grown to be quite sarcastic at times. But Eriol never minded; in fact, he loved it. He thought it added to her cuteness and her playing 'hard to get' charm.

"I figured you'd need a break."

"Well, aren't you thoughtful?"

"Sure thing."

"Don't you ever get tired of it?" Tomoyo asked as she pulled out her sketchbook.

"Me? 'Course not. I'm a born natural genius. Quite rare, y'know?"

"Do I ever..." Tomoyo mumbled.

"Anyways, listen. I was wondering if you could meet me here after school?"

Tomoyo looked up from her markers and eyed Eriol suspiciously.

"And why in all hells would you think I'd like to meet you under any circumstances?" Tomoyo asked sweetly.

Eriol smiled back just as sweetly. "Because I want to show you something, Tomoyo dearest."

Tomoyo had another of her instant urges to punch him in the face.

"And what would that be, Hiiragizawa _dearest_?" If anything, this was Tomoyo's sarcasm at it's best.

"Something I think you'll like," Eriol answered, smiling sincerely. "Besides, I really want you to see the finished product first. I'm really close to being done."

Tomoyo pondered a moment. She had actually planned to go to the park after school so she could start painting her autumn Sakura painting due to good weather but...

"So, I'm going to ask something really stupid: this is a painting you want to show me?" One of Tomoyo's eyebrows were arched up.

"What else would I need to show you?" Eriol asked, clearly confused.

Tomoyo shook her head, telling herself she had to stop the really weird thoughts going through her head.

"Um, sure. After school?"

"Yep. Just you and me."

'Uh oh...' Tomoyo thought, not liking the sound of that. "Right..."

"Great!" Eriol smiled again, his eyes crinkling. "And you _did _do that physics homework, right?"

"Nani?!!" Tomoyo cried. She snatched her bag and ripped out her textbook. "What did we have to do? Reading? Questions? Hurry up! I can get this done in the hour and a half we have!"

"It takes you that long?" Eriol asked, this time looking amazed.

"Oh, shut your face, Hiiragizawa." Tomoyo rifled through the pages, frantically checking the review questions.

Eriol pouted. "What happened to 'Hiiragizawa dearest'? I quite liked the sound of that. I did tell you to call me Eriol, right?"

Tomoyo swore to herself that one day, she would pour a whole bucket of paint over that sickening cute face.

"What're the pages?!" Tomoyo cried, nearly pulling out her hair.

"I was just kidding. Remember? We only have that project. Geez. Maybe you should get more sleep at night–"

"Hiiragizawa..." Tomoyo growled, her eyes blazing with fire.

Eriol gave a tiny squeak and looked as if he were really truly afraid (and he had good reason).

"Eh heh..." he laughed nervously. "I think I'll just go and clean up my paint..."

"You go do just that..." Tomoyo said that so dangerously that Eriol felt an instant shock of electricity go down his spine.

"Hai!" Eriol squeaked.

Tomoyo couldn't help smirking to herself as she watched Eriol walk stiffly back to his easel and wash up his paints.

'Looks like I win for today...' she thought. Smiling to herself, Tomoyo went back to her sketchbook and selected a marker.

At lunch...

"Man, school is so boring!" Meiling whined as she plopped down on her and Tomoyo's lunch bench. Even with the weather cooling down, the two preferred to sit outside.

"Yeah..." Tomoyo said faintly. Her eyes were currently occupied with the numerous trees in the courtyard. All the leaves were changing color and Tomoyo loved how the wind delicately sifted through them, making them rustle.

"Hello? Earth to Tomoyo? Tomoyo to Meiling?" Meiling waved a hand in front of Tomoyo's face.

"I'm here!" Tomoyo said a little too quickly, sitting up straight.

"Paranoid, are we?" Meiling asked, a playful grin playing with her lips.

"Nah..." Tomoyo pulled out her lunch and opened it. "Just preoccupied."

"With what?" Meiling asked casually. She took out her apple and took a crisp bite into it.

"Hiiragizawa asked me to meet him in the art room after school today–" Tomoyo stopped. "Oh man...why did I just tell you that?"

"What d'you mean? You can trust me!" A hurt look spread over Meiling's face. It looked so sincere but Tomoyo knew better.

"Knowing you," Tomoyo said, glaring at Meiling, "you'll have some weird thing plotted out. Like locking us in the room–I did it again. Said something I shouldn't have. I probably just gave you some _excellent _idea."

To Tomoyo's surprise, Meiling shrugged and continued to munch on her apple.

"Nah. I'm too busy today to worry 'bout you two lovebirds. Got some serious kendo coming my way. Tournament on Friday."

"Lucky me," Tomoyo said, sighing with relief.

"More like _un_lucky _me_," Meiling pouted and threw her apple core into her lunch bag.

"Can you just give it a rest, Meiling? There is absolutely nothing going on between me and Hiiragizawa and trust me, there never will be."

Meiling didn't answer as she dug through her bag again, this time pulling out a big bar of chocolate. When she looked up, her ruby eyes met Tomoyo's intriguing lavender purple eyes.

"Love is weird, Tomoyo. Don't tempt it." Meiling's voice sounded so serious that it shocked Tomoyo.

"What are you talk–"

"You can't deny love once you've actually seen it for yourself."

"Huh? I don't–"

"Love is a hard concept to understand. But if you find it, you're lucky. It doesn't have to hit you hard either. Some times, it just creeps up on you and then hits you when you least expect it." Meiling paused as she bit into her chocolate. Tomoyo's jaw was dropped and she couldn't believe (nor understand) what Meiling was talking about. "I know what they say about love. All that mushy stuff 'bout following your heart and not having to doubt? Yeah, that's bullshit. But really, you can never declare that until you experience this yourself."

Tomoyo couldn't help sweatdropping. 'And this has to do with me and Hiiragizawa...?'

"If you give it up or deny it, you never know when it'll come again. Plus, you never miss it until it's really gone." Meiling continued to nibble on her chocolate. Once she finished (with Tomoyo staring in awe at her), she crumped up the wrapper and also threw that into her bag.

"Welp, time to get to class!" Meiling said as she stretched out.

Tomoyo sweatdropped; they still had more than half an hour of lunch. As Meiling swung her backpack over her shoulder, she looked back at Tomoyo and winked.

"Think 'bout it. And I hope all that talk dint make you think less of me. Ja!"

As Tomoyo watched Meiling's retreating back with her jaw still dropped, Tomoyo's head felt like it was spinning.

"EVEN IF ALL THAT'S TRUE, WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ME AND HIIRAGIZAWA?!" Tomoyo shouted at Meiling's back.

Meiling merely waved her hand to shown that she had heard. (Who could've missed that?)

Finally, the time when school lets out for the day approaches...

Tomoyo took her time walking down to art. Kids were hurrying in the opposite direction, eager to get out of the school.

As she turned the corner, Tomoyo saw Kaho walking out of the art room saying something to whoever was in there (presumably Eriol). She smiled and took out her car keys, walking to the other end of the hall. Tomoyo sighed as Kaho walked out the doors. Straightening up, Tomoyo walked to the art room and peeked through the door.

Sure enough, Eriol was in there. He was washing up his pallet and had added yet another color to his cheeks and bangs. The red clashed with the green paint and the blue of his hair.

"Hiiragizawa," Tomoyo said, clearing her throat.

"Tomoyo! Hey!" Eriol's face lit up. "Do me a favor and close the door?"

Raising her eyebrow, Tomoyo didn't object and shut the door. She then dumped her bag onto a table and jammed her hands into her back pocket.

"So...um...you wanted to show me something?"

"Yeah!" Eriol wiped his hands on a spare towel and was walking towards Tomoyo as the lights flickered off.

"What the–" Eriol and Tomoyo said at the same time as the two were enveloped in complete and utter darkness.

At the same moment...

"Oh shit..." Meiling mumbled to herself.

Our dearest Meiling had shut herself into the main electric board room and shut off all the power in the school...something she had not intended to do. She only intended to shut off all the power in the art wing.

And to Meiling's dismay, she was also left alone in the dark with the school's electricity in her hands...and she couldn't even see any of the switches.

Back in the art room...

"Oh man...why the hell are the curtains closed?" Tomoyo said, blindly waving her hands in the air, trying to locate a familiar object.

"I guess Kaho was doing some type of project that required no light. Maybe something without shadows. It's surprising how strong the sun is this season–"

"Don't you think she'd have the decency to re-open them?! They're made of layers of canvas for crying out load!"

The layers of canvas did it's job (in this unfortunate case) and blocked all sun, even from the smallest opening. Eriol and Tomoyo were in a dark room where both were completely blinded and the door was shut. Great.

'Don't panic, Tomoyo,' she thought to herself. 'Just try not to remember that you are in a dark, closed room with Hiiragizawa...try not to–oh shit! I'm in a dark and closed room with Hiiragizawa!! Why oh why does this always happen to me?!'

"Okay. Let's calm down, Tomoyo."

'Oh puh-lease!' Tomoyo took a cautious step forward. She felt her hand brush against one of the tables.

"You're not scared are you? You can hold my hand if you want."

Tomoyo didn't appreciate the sickly sweet sarcasm in Eriol's voice.

"Yeah, even if I so _desperately _wanted to for some odd reason, I'd have to walk around blindly until I crash into you just to hold your hand, now wouldn't I?" Tomoyo said sarcastically.

"No, you wouldn't," Eriol said. In that instant Tomoyo felt a hand grasp hers and she screamed.

"WE'RE NOT ALONE!!!" Tomoyo screamed. Tomoyo started flapping her arms up and down and was screaming her head off. "IT'S A GHOST!! RUN!!"

"Um...Tomoyo? That's just me."

"...oh." Tomoyo stopped jumping around. Then it hit her. "Why the hell–get off!" Tomoyo shook off Eriol's hand. "You scared me...geez...now I know I should never be stuck in an empty room with you, Hiiragizawa."

After taking a few deep breaths, Tomoyo backed up slowly, just to make sure she was a safe distance away from Eriol.

"How did you do that? Can you see in this dark?"

"Even if I could, what would you do about it?"

"Um...I would ask you to find the door and open it? Or open the curtains?"

"But what if I don't want to?" Eriol's voice was quiet and calm.

"Um...Hiiragizawa? You're freaking me out. Honestly, if you can see–"

"Maybe I can't?"

Tomoyo backed up into a table, bumping into it. The sound of the legs scraping the floor echoed loudly in the room.

"So...um...Hiiragizawa. You said you wanted to show me something?"

"Now isn't that a stupid question, Tomoyo _dearest_. You can't see it," Eriol replied in a teasing voice.

Tomoyo wasn't quite so sure but she thought she could feel tiny beads of sweat forming on her brow. This was probably the last place on Earth, and situation, she wanted to be on and in and she just happened to be right there.

"What was it?"

"I don't want to spoil the surprise."

Silence settled in between the two. Tomoyo desperately thought of something to say. She wanted to make sure Eriol was still "over there", where ever that was. As long as she could tell it was a good distance away, she would feel reassured.

"Um, so, ano, what did you think about that physics class today?" Tomoyo hated how her voice had gone up a pitch.

"Boring. As usual," Eriol answered back in a nonchalant voice.

By the sounds of it, Eriol seemed to be a couple tables away so Tomoyo started to breathe easy.

"So when d'you think they'll get the lights back on?"

Eriol shrugged (although no one could see anything). "Soon...perhaps?"

Back with Meiling...

"Oh!" Meiling felt her hand brush against a set of switches. "Here it is!" Meiling grasped her hand around what felt like the master switch. She yanked it down. The faint humming noise she had heard had stopped.

Incidentally, Meiling had shut down the backup power.

In the art room...

Tomoyo casually leaned herself against a table. She was surprised that her eyes hadn't adjusted to the darkness. (This goes to show how dark it was.)

"This is stupid," she mumbled. "Don't you think we should at least try and find the door? Or a window?"

"Sure. But it'll be dangerous," Eriol warned.

Tomoyo couldn't help laughing. She moved steadily (but slowly) to her left and said, "I think I know this room pretty well by now. See, the tables are set up in rows of–"

Before Tomoyo could finish her sentence of "see, the tables are set up in rows of four and columns of four and spaced out by about four feet," she felt a sharp prick in her hand.

"Iitai!" she gasped.

"What happened?!"

There was some stumbling from Eriol's end.

"Just cut myself, that's all," Tomoyo said softly as she winced. She could feel the cut on the palm. It didn't seem to be too deep. "I think there's glass here..."

"Yeah, Kaho was also doing some mosaics in one of her classes." There was the sound of chairs being scraped across the floor. "Tomoyo, you sure you're–"

"Uh huh...hold up. What're you doing? Oh no...stop..." Tomoyo suddenly realized that Eriol was moving towards her except she had no idea where he was.

"Oof!" went Eriol. He crashed into Tomoyo and luckily for her, her head didn't bash into the counter or into a table as the two tumbled onto the floor.

Tomoyo's back hit the ground and if that wasn't enough, it seemed to her that Eriol had landed on Tomoyo like a cushion.

And with our dearest Meiling...

"Well...I guess that should have been enough time for those two love birds," Meiling said aloud to herself (obviously referring to Eriol and Tomoyo). "Now which one's the electricity switch...?"

"Oh geez! Gomen, Tomoyo!" Eriol cried.

"That's...umph...okay," Tomoyo grunted. Somehow, despite everything, this position didn't seem right. Wasn't the girl always supposed to land on the guy?

Eriol scrambled up and knelt down to help Tomoyo up.

"Take my hand."

"Right," Tomoyo answered sarcastically. "If I could only _see _it..." She waved her hand around.

Surprisingly, Eriol caught it and hoisted Tomoyo up.

"Got it!" Meiling shouted proudly. She pulled the switch.

Now she turned off the water and plumbing works in the school.

"Arigatou," Tomoyo mumbled. She swiftly slipped her hand from Eriol's grasp and squeezed her cut. She could feel a little blood ooze out. Nothing too drastic.

"Need to see the nurse or anything?" Eriol asked in a worried tone.

"Nah. Just a band aid would be nice."

"Okay. How 'bout we try to get outta here _together_?"

"..."

"We'll take it slow and maneuver our way to the door or something."

Tomoyo was thinking why Eriol couldn't just do this by himself but before she opened her mouth, Eriol found her uninjured hand and took it gently into his.

"Just pretend that you're deathly afraid and need to hold someone's hand for reassurance," Eriol joked.

Tomoyo snorted and said, "As if I would need your _assurance_."

"Oh c'mon, Tomoyo," Eriol said in a mock hurt voice. "I've already told you that I'm just about the nicest guy around. And I don't get any...weird thoughts, if that helps any."

Rolling her eyes, Tomoyo said under her breath, "Riiight..."

But then, Eriol tripped over a stool and yet again, the two found themselves tumbling to the floor. Except this time, Tomoyo found herself landing on Eriol.

"Not again..." Tomoyo mumbled as her head bumped off of Eriol's chest. "Man...that hurt..." She sighed to herself thinking why, of all people, did this always happen to her.

A few minutes went by until Eriol spoke.

"Ano...Tomoyo?"

"Hmmm?" Tomoyo grumbled back.

"Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but you do realize that you have been lying on top of me for the past, like, four minutes?"

"Eep!" Tomoyo gasped. She hadn't realized that she hadn't gotten up. She was so lost in her pitiful thoughts of 'why me' that she completely zoned out.

And at this exact moment...

"_Now _I got you!!" Meiling laughed maniacally as she flipped up the power switch.

And...

The door of the art room opened as light flooded the whole entire school and who else other than the new art teacher would step in.

"Well."

"Aaahhh! Mizuki-sensei!" Tomoyo cried, leaping up. A wave of dizziness flooded over her as her eyes tried to adjust as quickly as possible to the light.

"Konnichiwa Kaho," Eriol said, carefree as ever. He stood up and wiped some dirt from his jeans. His hair was all stuck up at the back.

"I don't think I expected _that_!" Kaho laughed. But Tomoyo could clearly see that she found it quite suspicious more than anything.

When Tomoyo finally got a closer look, she saw that she and Eriol were only about ten feet away from the door; she sweatdropped.

Also blushing, Tomoyo grabbed her bag and without another word, swept past Kaho and out the door.

Eriol's eyes followed her back. He smoothed the back of his hair and turned back to Kaho. Conversationally, he asked, "Came here to pick up something?"

And with our hero for the day...

Meiling clapped her hands together, taking off the dust from her hands.

"Welp!" she said happily as she closed the power room door behind her. It took her a few minutes to close it properly; she had broken the doorknob in order to gain access. "All's well that ends well! Point for Meiling!"

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

you know the drill. gimme your feedback cuz it really helps my writing! –grins– thankies!

again, I am so sorry for all the late updates. don't expect one for the next week or so. the semester's ending and finals are approaching...–gulps– wish me luck!!


	11. Looking Into the Past

**Please read author's notes!**

just wanna thank those who reviewed! also, I've gotten some ideas thrown my way from reviewers. first off, I wanna say that they are excellent ideas! but the prob is that they don't fit in with my story line. I hadn't planned to put magic in here (at least, that's what I thought what the person meant by "guardian"). some I may use and I will most definitely give credit to those who have pitched in. all in all, thank you for the lovely suggestions and reviews. it really goes to show that you look into the story!

and sorry for the hella hella late update. school is reaallllly dragging me down and my lacrosse season is taking up all my time.

oh yeah. and don't worry. you'll find out what eriol wanted to show tomoyo some time soon –grins– not quite yet tho.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

CHAPTER 11: Looking Into the Past

"How about this?" Meiling asked. She held up the blood red tank top to her chest and twirled around.

"Hmmm," Tomoyo replied, absentmindedly. She herself was examining a lilac top with a design of flowers on the side. But she wasn't really focused on the piece of clothing in front of her.

Without thinking, she plucked it off the rack and held it out.

"Oi. Tomoyo. Earth to Tomoyo!" Meiling said. She waved her hand in front of Tomoyo's face.

"Hmmm," Tomoyo replied. Her eyes were focused ahead of her, looking at nothing in particular.

"Listen, you're the fashion designer here! I desperately need your opinion!" Meiling said, half-amused. The face Tomoyo wore was un-Tomoyo like. Tomoyo rarely looked lost in thought and confused at the same time.

"Hmmm."

"Say that again. I dare you." Meiling placed her hands on her hips, one hands still clutching the tank top.

"Hmmm." Tomoyo traced a finger over the floral design.

Meiling gave a sigh of exasperation and her ruby eyes trailed the ceiling. Bringing her attention back to Tomoyo, Meiling grinned.

"Is this about Eriol?"

"Hmmm."

"Is he taking over your thoughts?"

"Hmmm." Tomoyo looked at the price tag.

"Does this mean you're deeply in love with him?"

"Hmmm."

Meiling answered with her own "hmmm" and touched a finger to her chin, grinning mischievously. She had no idea why but she was getting quite a kick from this.

"Has he declared his love for you?"

"Hmmm." Tomoyo put the lilac top back on the rack and picked up the one next to it. It was a darker shade of purple and had a seriously plunging neckline.

"Ah, I bet you guys are having some secret meeting tonight...?"

"Hmmm."

"Please don't tell me you're planning to get that."

"Hmmm."

"Ooooh. I see. Trying to get some cleavage going for Eriol?" Meiling's eyebrow went up, her grin growing wider.

"Hmmm–what cleavage?" Tomoyo finally turned to Meiling. "I–"

"Tomoyo, what is wrong with you?" Meiling asked. She shrugged nonchalantly. "You've just admitted to being madly in love with Eriol and wanting to show off some of your skin for his own personal peep show."

Tomoyo nearly choked and she clung to the rack for support as she hacked.

"What the hell did you just say!" Tomoyo gasped.

Meiling threw her head back and laughed.

"You've been totally out of it ever since we got into the mall! What is going on with you, huh?" Meiling teased. "Now tell me Miss Fashion Designer, does this tank suit me?"

Catching her breath, Tomoyo stood up straight and examined the tank that Meiling was showing her.

"It would go very well with your eyes," Tomoyo said thoughtfully, momentarily forgetting the ridiculousness Meiling had just said. "But it's too plain. With your personality, you need crystals and glitter. You know, all that good stuff."

Meiling cocked her head to the side as she looked at the top herself.

"Yeah, you're right." She put the tank back on the rack and linked arms with Tomoyo. "Listen newbie, you really need to straighten yourself up. I mean, a small slip up and you might end up getting locked in room with Eriol." Meiling shook her head as if this were the worst case scenario. "And you know how...gentlemanly Eriol is."

Tomoyo tripped and nearly fell flat on her face. Lucky for her, Meiling grasped her arm tightly and steadied her.

"How did you know!"

"Hmmm? What ever do you mean?"

"Oh quit playing stupid, Meiling. Did Eriol tell you we had a secret meeting in the art room or something?"

"Oh my!" Meiling gasped, playing along. "This is becoming quite the soap opera!"

Tomoyo smacked Meiling on the arm but couldn't help giggling.

"Yeah right. Anything _but_ a soap opera. Remember? I said that Eriol wanted to show me something...I told you about that, right?"

"Yeah. And what happened?" Meiling's eyebrows went up. She couldn't wait for the scoop. If everything went according to plan, she would be expecting wedding invitations in a few weeks time.

"The damn power went off and we got locked in the art room." Tomoyo scowled. "Dammit all."

"Now now," Meiling said, "no need to be too pissed off. It could've been a _good_ thing, y'know?"

"A good thing?" Tomoyo scoffed. "We were completely blinded by the darkness because Mizuki-sensei isn't smart enough to pull those thick canvas curtains back up!"

"Go on." Meiling stopped and looked at a pair of black pants. She pointed at them but Tomoyo shook her head.

"Again, too plain. Y'know Meiling, none of this suits you."

Meiling waved her remark off. "C'mon, give me the dirt. Can't keep your dearest pal waiting."

Tomoyo sighed and headed back to the front of the store with Meiling walking beside her, stopping every now and then to look at something.

"Well, we crashed into each other and I kinda landed on top of him and–"

"You what!" Meiling cried, making everyone in the store turn towards the two.

"Meiling! Shh!"

Meiling called out to the other customers. "We were just so surprised to see these great bargains. Please fellow shoppers, carry on." She waved her hand merrily and very much like a girl does when she wins a pageant.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "Meiling, you are such a nerd."

"Why thank you," Meiling said in a sweet voice. "C'mon. On with the story."

"And yeah, I fell on top of him and..."

"Yes?"

"Mizuki-sensei walked in on us right when the lights came back on."

Meiling slapped her hand to her face. She peeked at Tomoyo from between her eyes. "That probably just topped everything off, didn't it?" she said sympathetically. Deep inside, there was a huge tidal wave of laughter in Meiling and she felt she would burst if she couldn't get it out.

"Yeah. And for some weird reason, I just laid on top of him..."

"Tomoyo, you have no idea how _wrong_ that sounded," Meiling said, shaking her head.

"Oh shut up."

Lucky for Tomoyo, Meiling, and the rest of Spinel Sun High School, had Friday off, thanks to some weird power outage that led to a water main break. The girls made their rounds through the huge mall, buying whatever they pleased. Finally, with Meiling yet again teasing Tomoyo about wanting to buy a very revealing top, the two headed their own separate ways. Meiling yet again had kendo and martial arts practice. Tomoyo didn't understand why she would want to tire herself on the weekends but nonetheless respected Meiling for it.

As Tomoyo slammed her car door and walked into the house, she found that there was a note waiting for her by the phone.

Tomoyo–

I regret to say that I have to leave out of town for yet another business meeting. By the time you get home, I will be on my way. I'm really sorry for the short notice but it's a big company gathering that I would rather not miss. I will be gone for about a week, no more, no less. You know how to contact me.

And some boy named Eriol called while you were out shopping. Do take care and not let him in the house. You know how boys are these days... I think he wanted you to call him back?

We can go shopping once I get home, okay, Tomoyo? It's a promise!

Love–

Mom

Tomoyo sweatdropped when she read her mother's note. Did Sonomi actually believe Tomoyo would let a boy into her home with the intentions of seducing him? Let alone let it be Eriol Hiiragizawa! Tomoyo rolled her eyes and crumpled up the note.

She decided against calling back Eriol, fearing that he would take it as a sign of wanting to get together.

Tomoyo was already used to her mom leaving without notice to urgent business affairs. Not that it really mattered in the first place; Tomoyo was mostly left by herself even when Sonomi _was_ home.

Sighing, Tomoyo trudged back up the stairs, the bottoms of her bags bumping on every step.

Hours went by and the sky grew dark. Tomoyo was curled up in the living room couch, eating from a carton of strawberry ice cream, reading a book. The phone rang next to her and she picked it up without her eyes leaving the pages of the book. She left the spoon in her mouth and didn't bother to take it out as she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Tomoyo?"

"Yeah?"

"You didn't call me back."

"Uh huh..." Tomoyo replied, her eyes still roaming over the pages. "I was–" The spoon dropped out of Tomoyo's mouth. "Hiiragizawa?"

"Do you know any other guys that have your number?" Eriol replied in a teasing voice.

Tomoyo was about to retort that there was indeed a couple of boys that she had chatted with but sadly, that was not the case. The only male person she talked to over the phone happened to be Touya, her cousin, and Sakura's older brother but that probably didn't count for much.

"Can I help you?" Tomoyo said, regaining her thoughts.

"Sure, you could help me."

"Please state what it is and perhaps I will consider it."

Eriol laughed. "No need to be _too_ sarcastic, Tomoyo. Anyways, I was wondering if you would be interested in meeting me tonight."

It took quite a bit of effort from making the carton of ice cream from falling onto the floor. Tomoyo's eyes narrowed as she found this sounding a little familiar.

"Did Meiling put you up to anything?" Tomoyo asked suspiciously, almost glaring down the phone.

Perhaps Eriol caught Tomoyo's "glare" through the phone because he suddenly felt a little nervous and he almost swore that he could feel sweat drip down his back.

"Erm...no, actually," Eriol said in a truthful voice. "I promise it won't take long."

"'It'?" Tomoyo repeated. "What exactly is 'it'?" Her voice was tainted with accusation.

Eriol couldn't help laughing again. "Listen, just meet me up at Yue's Hill in half an hour, okay? You know where that is, right?"

"In Clow Park?" Tomoyo asked before she could stop herself. When she realized what she had said, she wanted to smack herself. 'Now it sounds like I'm interested in meeting him! Why does this always happen to me!' "Listen, Hiiragizawa, I don't think–"

"Great! I'll see you then! And it's not supposed to be too cold out but I'll bring a blanket just in case! Ja!"

Click.

Tomoyo stared at the phone. She couldn't believe what had just happened; she had just set up another "date" with Eriol unintentionally and there was no way out of it. Well, she could just _not_ show up but it wasn't in Tomoyo's nature to do it, even if it was Hiiragizawa.

Sighing, Tomoyo placed a bookmark in her book and headed back towards the kitchen. She placed the lid on her carton and shoved it (with slight reluctance) back into the freezer. Before tossing the spoon into the sink, Tomoyo tapped it against her chin.

'I wonder why he's calling me out at night...to a hill in an empty park, no less,' Tomoyo wondered. Her hip leaned against the sink as she continued to tap the spoon against her chin. 'Oh man...I hope he doesn't try anything stupid. Dammit. Why didn't I ask Meiling to teach me some self-defense moves?' Making a mental note to do so the next time she saw Meiling, Tomoyo tossed the spoon into the sink and headed upstairs.

Twenty minutes later, Tomoyo emerged from her bedroom, ready to go. She wore comfortable, worn-in jeans, a long sleeved lilac shirt topped with a black jacket made of light material. As Tomoyo's Doc Marten's clomped down the stairs, she turned her cell phone to silent.

After walking briskly through the park, Tomoyo made it up to Yue's Hill. She shivered slightly, even though the weather was only a tad bit cool. Tomoyo had only been on Yue's Hill once, and that was during the day time. Whatever Eriol wanted to show her, she could see that she appreciated the place without his help; the hill gave an excellent view of miles beyond–probably to the outer skirts of the city. The lights of houses and buildings were lit and the town seemed to be a whole different place.

"Looks like someone was eager to get here."

Tomoyo turned her head sharply at the teasing voice. Her long hair fluttered past her face. "Girls typically arrive earlier," she replied. Her voice wasn't sarcastic, nor teasing in a flirtatious way; it was just...Tomoyo. Matter of factly yet polite all the same.

Eriol smiled. "Not always true. Back in England–" He stopped abruptly. Eriol ran a hand through his hair. Then he smiled again. "I brought some hot cocoa, in case you needed something other than a blanket to keep you warm."

The corner of Tomoyo's mouth turned up slightly. Eriol didn't react to her gesture but instead laid out the blanket. He sat down on it and patted the spot next to him. "Don't be shy."

Rolling her eyes, Tomoyo plopped down. But not the spot Eriol had suggested.

"Geez. You don't need to be so obvious about it," Eriol said in a hurt (yet, as always, teasing) voice, indicating the nice amount of space between the two.

Tomoyo turned to look at Eriol. "You said you wanted to show me something?" she asked casually.

Eriol took his time answering. He opened the thermos of hot chocolate and poured Tomoyo a cup. The smell of chocolate overcame her senses and Tomoyo was quite sure she was practically drooling inside.

Handing Tomoyo the cup, Eriol watched as Tomoyo raised the cup to her lips. Tomoyo, noticing Eriol's stare, stopped before she sipped.

"Um...must you stare at me? It makes me nervous."

"I just want your opinion on it," Eriol said, grinning.

"Right. Like hot cocoa really takes an expert to make," Tomoyo muttered, rolling her eyes.

Eriol's grin widened. Tomoyo took her first sip. Her eyes snapped wide. She shot Eriol a suspicious look, then looked down at the steaming cup.

"Like it?" Eriol asked, a huge smile playing around his lips.

"How much peppermint did you put in this!"

A frown replaced Eriol's smile. "Is it _that _strong?"

"I mean, it's a good thing!" Tomoyo took another sip. "Minty...warm...did you put whip cream too?"

The smile returned. "Yep. And just FYI, I make my hot cocoa from scratch," Eriol said, putting emphasis on the last word.

"Aren't you dear lil' Suzy Homemaker?" Tomoyo muttered.

"Huh?" Eriol was genuinely confused.

Tomoyo smiled to herself as she shook her head.

Laying on his back, Eriol pointed to the sky. "This is what I wanted to show you."

Tomoyo looked up. Sure, she had seen the night time sky plenty of times in her life but none made her gape like this sky did; the sky was an endless supply of black silk. Velvet. Sprinkled with tiny, individual specks of silver glitter. They seemed so close, yet so far away. Tomoyo almost reached out to try and skim her fingers along the sky–it really felt _that_ close. Looking into the sky made her feel like she was falling...why did she feel like this feeling was so familiar? Falling...falling through a vast, deep ocean...not of black...but azure...

"Did you know that when we look at the stars, we're looking into the past?"

"Huh?" Tomoyo landed back on Earth, still a little unstable.

"The stars. Right now, we're looking into the past."

When Tomoyo didn't answer, Eriol said, "Physics. But I know you don't pay attention."

Tomoyo wasn't about to object because she knew it was true. She had grown a little lazy in the academics front since she moved to this town.

"It takes light years for the light of the stars to reach our eyes. That's why it essentially means that we're looking into the past."

"But because we look into the past doesn't mean we can change it," Tomoyo said softly. Her hands were warm from the hot cocoa and she found herself enjoying the slightest breeze. She set down her empty cup and also let her back rest on the thick blanket, staring into the past.

There was a moment of silence before either spoke again.

"You're right. We can't change the past but we can shape the future," Eriol said.

"Oh how cliché," Tomoyo said, smiling slightly.

"Damn right it is," Eriol replied, also smiling. "But it's true. The past helps mold the future."

"What does this have to do with the stars?"

Eriol turned his head so he could look at Tomoyo. "Absolutely nothing at all," he said in dead seriousness.

Tomoyo couldn't help chuckling. "Looking into the past, huh?" Tomoyo repeated. It was quiet, and more to herself than to Eriol.

Another moment of silence passed by.

Chuckling again, Tomoyo said, "That's oddly romantic."

Eriol smiled to himself but didn't say anything.

Out of no where, Tomoyo turned to look at Eriol, her pillow of hair shifting beneath her.

"Somehow I get the feeling you've done this before."

"'This'?" Eriol turned to meet Tomoyo's eyes, one eyebrow raised.

"Yes, _this_. Like, 'oh, what a beautiful and clear night! Let's cook up some yummy cocoa and call up some pretty girl to meet me up on an open, deserted hill' thing."

Eriol laughed and returned his gaze to the sky. "I won't deny that I haven't done this before. But you're the first person I've made the cocoa for. Call it an experiment."

"'Experiment'! What do you mean by _that_!"

Laughing again, Eriol answered matter of factly. "If bringing hot cocoa would help make a stubborn girl succumb to my gentlemanly charms."

Tomoyo burst out laughing and she was pretty sure she had never laughed this hard in her life before.

Wiping the tears from her eyes and trying to return to her normal tract of breathing, Tomoyo said, "Oh you wish, lover boy. You wish."

"If I threw in another cup of cocoa?" Eriol asked innocently.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes and distracted herself by counting the stars.

Minutes went by...

"Oh!" Tomoyo cried, grabbing Eriol's arm. "Look!"

She pointed towards the streaking light in the sky.

"A shooting star!" Tomoyo cried excitedly, almost shaking

"Actually, it's a meteor shower."

Right as Eriol said those words, more streaks of light flowed down the sky. The show ended too soon for Tomoyo; the meteors were all but rained out and the sky was back to it's silky, mysterious self.

Tomoyo was starting to feel extremely comfortable and even warm. She didn't know when or how but she found herself drifting into sleep.

When Tomoyo slowly opened her eyes, she could tell that she had been asleep for less than half an hour. But something felt weird. She sat up.

"Hiiragizawa?"

No response. Tomoyo looked around. Where Eriol had been was replaced by a thermos and a note.

Tomoyo reached over and opened it.

How about the whole thermos?

–Eriol

Tomoyo couldn't help but smile and roll her eyes.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

I'm only semi-satisfied with this chappi but I won't say anymore. somehow that thermos ov hot cocoa showed up and it just kept popping bac in my head...anyways! you know what to do! I love feedbac! til the next chappi, ja! (and please don't expect one any time too TOO soon. I'm still hella busy –tears– please be patient! thankies!)


	12. A Storm of Leaves

**please read author's notes...? –puppy eyes–** I hope you do that in every chappi when I have notes up...

I wanna thank all those who reviewed and were patient (yet again!) with my late update. Hey! I said not to expect anything soon! I know being busy with school may be a lame excuse... but it's true.

We'll do a recap of the last chappi since it's prolly been so long since you've read it...

Eriol calls out Tomoyo to meet him on Yue's Hill in the park and he was extra gentlemanly and made his special homemade hot chocolate for her while to the two reminisced about looking in to the past thru the stars.

eeeeww. Dint that sound like a book cover or something! I'm too weird...

Anyways, I wanted to answer a couple questions that I got...

_What's a thermos?_ It's this essentially this elongated mug with a cap that keeps drinks hot. Or cold, in fact.

_Did Eriol leave Tomoyo in the middle of the night ALONE?_ Yeah, he did. I thought about this but I really wanted it to end like that. Let's say this town is relatively VERY safe. And she wasn't sleeping _that_ long.

Um... I think that's all the questions.

Oh! I wanted to comment on how I love that everyone else loves Meiling! –grins widely– you have no idea how much that makes me happy. Meiling is one of my favorite characters and I hate it how everyone portrays her as the mean, bitchy girl. She is deffy one of THE most awesome characters. So thanks on your support for meiling! We're deffy gonna see tons of her! Some have asked if syaoran was going to show up in this story– he may, he may not. I'm still debating. I'm actually leaving sakura out quite a bit because I feel she gets too much spotlight sometimes. And I've never seen a story where she's been cast out as a minor role so I wanted to do that and bring out the best in meiling. Again, I hope you don't mind too much... but if you really want, I can throw in some more of sakura and syao if you would like. Feel free to tell me! –smiles–

Extra thanks to **VampirePeaches **who left me extra long reviews. I love all your comments! Nyaha... they make me laugh...oh yeah! I forgot to mention–'nihao' is actually 'hello' in chinese. Sorry I dint clarify that–I was just kinda stupid and assumed that everyone knew. And thank you for mention my 'changing of tenses'. I know I tend to do that a bit–and it really annoys me but I have that weird habit. I'll try to watch that a lil more!

And remember that they were doing a physics project together? Just wanted to clarify that. –sweatdrops– I actually forgot, honestly...oops...it's been a while since I've mentioned it...

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Chapter Twelve: A STORM OF LEAVES

When Eriol opened his locker Monday morning, he was surprised to see a neatly folded blanket on the shelf of his locker. Resting on the blanket was a thermos. Propped up against it, was a note.

Eriol opened it. He grinned as he read it.

- -Sorry, lover boy. Try harder. And by the way, put down on our physics project list that looking at the stars (therefore, looking into the past) is an example of the speed of light. Bet you didn't think of that one, did you?- - -

The thermos was, undoubtably, empty.

...Later in the day...

Tomoyo sat on the wide steps in the courtyard, doing her homework. She had a free period, seeing as the Japanese teacher was out sick and there wasn't a substitute. So Tomoyo decided to enjoy her time by enjoying the slight breeze and listen to the faint rustling of the leaves.

It was nearing the end of fall and yet it wasn't quite as cold as the town anticipated. Tomoyo looked up at the courtyard trees. She smiled as she saw the bright display of red, yellow, and orange fireworks. She was surprised that it was this far into autumn and the leaves were still so colorful.

'There's something about this town...' Tomoyo thought pleasantly.

Throwing her books back into her messenger bag, Tomoyo stood up and stretched. At that moment, a gust of wind swept the courtyard and colorful leaf-shaped confetti swirled around the air and floated like feathers to the ground.

Tomoyo couldn't get over the feeling of the wind upon her face. Even as she thought of it, it sounded so cliché but to her, it was completely true. The way the breeze barely skimmed across her nose and how it made her hair just tickle her cheeks. Tomoyo closed her eyes and smiled towards the sky.

Today's weather was one of Tomoyo's choice days; sunny but not too bright, cool but not to chilly, colorful but not blinding. She loved it all. The leaves swirled around her in such a light manner that it reminded her of standing in a flurry of snow.

The sound of one of the hallway doors opening with a wrenching squeak made Tomoyo open her eyes slowly. She directed her attention towards the sound; it was the art wing door. Her smile slowly dissipated as she saw two figures walking out.

"But it's one of the better galleries, Eriol!"

"It's really kind of you, Kaho, but I've been going to the same–"

Another gust of strong wind streamed by, making the leaves ruffle and the air whistle; drowning out the steady conversation between Eriol and Kaho. The two were walking down the hall under the overhang, practically opposite of Tomoyo.

Her eyebrows furrowed. Even as the wind sped by her ears, she could see the two had stopped walking and were talking to each other face to face. Tomoyo knew that Kaho was tall but compared to Eriol (who was quite tall himself), she was quite the slender beauty. She stood about a head taller than Eriol and her long hair almost added to the effect.

Tomoyo couldn't help notice how Kaho seemed, standing in the wind. Her height and length of hair dawning on her image. Kaho's long strawberry blond hair danced with the wind and almost made Tomoyo feel like she were watched a romantic film.

Kaho was saying something as she placed her hand on Eriol's cheek. Eriol seemed to close his eyes and lean a little into her hand. The two stood without speaking for a moment. Tomoyo watched with slightly curious and skeptical eyes. But then, she saw Eriol open his eyes, place his own hand over Kaho's, and say something back. He was smiling softly and his eyes looked a little apologetic. Kaho shook her head, still looking at him with the same eyes, filled with something Tomoyo couldn't quite grasp at such a distance. What was it?

'Geez... I really _am _watching a romantic drama,' Tomoyo thought with slight amusement.

The wind continued to blow, growing to a slight howl. Tomoyo stood completely still, leaves spinning around like dust devils in the empty courtyard.

Eriol shook his own head slowly and Kaho removed her hand. His mouth was moving and Kaho was silent. He took her hands into both of his and the two spent another moment smiling at each other.

Tomoyo waited for something to happen. But nothing really did. The two just stood there– looking at each other.

"Did someone press 'pause'?' Tomoyo wondered.

Finally– movement!

Eriol had let go of Kaho's hands and she was tracing a finger over what looked to be a streak of green paint over Eriol's cheek. She said something– then he said something. Both exchanged _another_ smile and Kaho headed back to the art wing while Eriol turned and headed back into the main school building, walking slowly up the steps.

And at the choice moment, the wind died down.

Tomoyo couldn't help cursing the wind for blowing so strong at that time. She couldn't help wondering what _that_ was all about.

Returning her attention to the sky, Tomoyo crossed her arms and hugged her sides. A single bright red leaf sailed the dying breeze. She reached out her hand to catch it as it floated to her.

Until it was snatched delicately by the stem by someone else.

"Eeeeeya!" Tomoyo cried as she jumped back, almost stumbling over the steps behind her.

Eriol had suddenly appeared in front of her, catching her off her guard.

"Don't do that!" Tomoyo wheezed, trying to calm her heart down.

As usual, Eriol merely smiled. He twirled the leaf and held it out to Tomoyo. Tomoyo was staring at him with a slightly dropped jaw. Somehow, him standing in front of her the way he was made her feel slightly unnerved. His white polo with a popped up collar stood out among all the autumn colors in the courtyard. His ruffled hair started to fall back in place as the wind settled. And him standing there, offering her a this blood red leaf...

Tomoyo wasn't sure if it was her mind or anything but she felt like she was going through a trial of temptation. Her mind started to flash back to a history lesson where they were learning about Greek mythology... and the different trials the Gods went through... or Adam and Eve with the apple and the snake...

Tomoyo mentally shook her head, telling herself that this had nothing to do with anything. But why did it feel so weird? All he was doing was offering a leaf that she herself was trying to catch.

'I've been inhaling too many paint fumes...' Tomoyo inwardly groaned.

Slowly, she reached at her hand and Eriol gently laid the leaf in her hand. She could tell that it was slightly dry and if it had remained on the tree, it would have turned brown in a couple of days. She herself picked it up by its stem and also twirled it slowly, looking at it. She smiled slightly and touched the tip of the leaf to her chin.

And she looked up at Eriol.

He was smiling at her and Tomoyo could do nothing but let the corner of her mouth turn slightly upwards.

"So how about that physics project?" Eriol was cheerily.

Tomoyo could have sworn a heavy weight had dropped on her head with a mental 'THUNK!'

'Why to ruin the moment, pal...' Tomoyo thought, rolling her eyes.

"Y'know what they say, Tomoyo!" Eriol continued in the same voice. "You can't mix business with pleasure!"

"Huh!" Tomoyo's face turned from a serene calm to a look of disbelief and a look of 'huh!' on her face.

"Great! It's a date! Is Saturday morning okay? I know we could both use that 'A' on this project! Ja!"

And with that moment of randomness, Eriol ran back into the school.

Tomoyo was left standing in the empty courtyard.

"What just happened!" she wailed.

As her exasperated cry echoed through the air, the wind picked up again and the rustle of leaves replied in answer.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

wow... that was a really random chappi. It kinda ended weird, which wasn't my intention... it just kinda happened –sweatdrop– I really wanted that quiet moment between eriol and tomoyo. Can't you just imagine it? It slightly windy, Tomoyo's long hair blowing in the breeze, the two surrounded by bright leaves... –sighs– that's like my fantasy moment. Nyaha...I'm sucha nerd.

I'll understand if you think this chappi is kinda more a filler than anything... and that you had to wait so long for a junky chap like this one. –bows head– but that's what criticism's for! And besides, SATs and lacrosse is over so I'll have more time to make my chappis more... um... I dunno. But I'll have more time to write so wait for me!

I want your feedback, as always! –grins–


	13. What He Sees

**NOTE BEFORE YOU START! READ...PLEASE?**

**I randomly got inspiration to start ANOTHER (yes, another) eriolXtomoyo fic.** **If I _really_ plan to take it on, I just wanna state that it'll prolly be a "see-where-this-story-takes-me" fic or "as-the-inspiration-comes" update thing. See, it was just a spur of the moment inspiration but I really like the idea...**

**Titled (subject to change): Mask of Lies**

**Summary: To negotiate a peace treaty by offering herself in marriage, Tomoyo, a princess of Japan, travels to China to meet with it's Emperor, Eriol. But here's the twist... what if Tomoyo isn't a princess at all... but is really an assassin? So what'll happen as time goes by? (I use that phrase a lot, don't I?) And will she be able to fulfill her country's duties?**

**Most likely, I will go on to write this but I want to hear if this is at least somewhat appealing– I dunno when I'll post it– maybe in the next few weeks– so please look out for it! –smiles– thankies much!**

And yes yes yes. Hai hai hai. I know that last chappi seemed very... filler-ish. I really dint mean it to be like that but I'll admit that it turned out to be that way. BUT! I _did_ hint at something! If you guys dint get caught up in that whirlwind of crazy autumn leaves, maybe you caught it...? it'll show up quite soon...

Plus, d'you remember eriol wanting to show tomoyo something? _Something?_ Welp, that is something that will be found out verrrrrry soon too –grins– I've had this chappi planned for a long time in my head... and I'm hoping it'll turn out semi-decent. Just to prepare you, it prolly won't be the most action packed chap, but I thought the idea of it was pretty spiffy.

See for yourself!

As usual, thanks a bundle to those who read this hopeless fic and continue to encourage me and give pointers. Cookies for all! Yaaay!

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: What He Sees

As the week went on, Tomoyo managed not to ram her head into a locker nor come bursting into art class with tired eyes. She, very proud of herself, managed to keep the rest of the week at a semi-decent level. She kept Eriol at a "reasonable" distance (if such thing were possible with Eriol). Tomoyo spoke to Eriol with reasonable politeness and restrained herself her ripping that evil smile from his face. (Honestly, that smile freaked her out.)

But nothing could be a better reward for Tomoyo's good behavior was the call she received late after school on Friday...

BRRING... BBRRRING...

Tomoyo, who was doing her homework at the breakfast table, ignored it. She was currently being frustrated by the physics homework that was assigned and Tomoyo was restraining herself from calling Eriol for help.

"C'mon...pick it up..." Tomoyo said out loud, talking to the answering machine. Her eyes kept focus on the text in the book, which wasn't comprehending well in her brain.

Tomoyo's hand was tugging at her hair as her other hand worked at tapping her pen against her chin. The wheels in her brain were turning...but apparently not in the physics section.

BBRING... BBRINNG...

Tomoyo started to grit her teeth and tried to keep her unfocused eyes away from the stack of cookies she had laid out for herself.

"Pick it up...pick it up..." Tomoyo muttered. "The speed of light equals..."

BBRRINNG... BBRING...

"A light year is the time it equals to..."

BBRRIING... BBRRRING...

"Dammit!" Tomoyo cried. She slammed down her pen and jammed a cookie in her mouth, crossing her arms and leaning her back into the chair, undoubtably looking like a stubborn little kid. Her lips pouted as she chewed, daring the phone to keep ringing.

"You've reached the Daidouji Residence–" the machine chirped, giving a slightly computerized version of Sonomi's voice.

Tomoyo's spine relaxed as she slumped slightly in her chair. She rubbed her temples. This was it. She really had to resort to calling Eriol for help–

"Daidouji-san? This is CLAMP Art Supply... Awhile ago, you seemed to have placed an order on a certain paint–"

Tomoyo's eyes widened and she scrambled for the phone... except it wasn't there. She started fumbling with all her notes and textbooks, scattering her writing utensils all over the floor.

"No! No!" Tomoyo cried. "I'm here! Phone! Where are you! C'mere!" (Later on, Tomoyo practically turned red from just _thinking_ about calling to a phone as if it were a dog.)

Finally spotting the slender, black cordless, Tomoyo jabbed at the 'talk' button and practically screeched into the phone.

On the other end, the speaker jerked away from the phone. Taking a moment to let his ear drum functions return to normal, he placed the phone back towards his ear.

"Um... Daidouji-san?"

"Hai! Did my paint come in!" Tomoyo cried, not able to contain herself.

The speaker looked at the phone with a raised eyebrow and an 'um...' look. He momentarily thought he had called the wrong number; it was as if he had called his little sister and she was asking if he had finally managed to get the address to the Willy Wonka Chocolate Factory.

"Just a couple minutes ago."

"Yeeees!" Tomoyo cried. She jumped up and punched the air. She couldn't help smirking; she had gotten the paint and Eriol was left in the dust. And she felt absolutely no guilt for emptying his tube into the bin. It was rightfully hers. And now, she had a fresh tube of special paint that Eriol wanted and couldn't have.

"I assume you'll be in to pick it up...?"

"Hell yes!" Tomoyo cried. "I'll be there! You better believe it!"

The guy on the other line sweatdropped. He felt like she was trying to push that into his face. But anyways...

After hanging up, Tomoyo did a little dance, flailing her arms about.

"It came in! It came in! My paint came in!" Tomoyo sang into the cordless phone, using it as microphone. "Oh yeah oh yeah. In your face! Whip it gooooooooood..."

As absurd as the song was, Tomoyo made it sound good. This girl could make any song sound like it was sung by God's greatest gift. Very cliché, yes. But it was true. This 'Whip It Good Cuz I've Got My Paint' song sounded good enough to even let Tomoyo be signed onto a record deal. And with that voice, it probably would've topped the Billboard records for years to come.

But back to the point, Tomoyo had gotten her paint and nothing could get better.

Peeking out the window, Tomoyo decided to was too good of a day to waste by driving. The sun was bright and just slightly windy, carrying it's passengers of multiple colored leaves among the breeze.

Quickly calculating how long it would take her to walk downtown, Tomoyo agreed to go with her plan. It had been a long time since she had gone on the river path to get to town. By the time she left and would get back, it would only just start to get dark.

Bundling up in a black turtle neck sweater, jeans, a scarf of multiple shades of purple, and a pair of her trusty Doc Marten's, Tomoyo headed out. She shoved her cell phone in her back pocket and locked the front door.

As soon as she stepped outside, a gust of wind sent her loose hair and scarf ends into the wind. Tomoyo found herself wishing for a cup of Eriol's hot chocolate. Cut that; she would've loved a whole thermos of it.

As always, Tomoyo enjoyed the fresh air as she walked. She gave her dazzling smile to each person that walked, jogged, and rode by. She went back to thinking how she couldn't believe how fast the seasons were changing. Only a couple of months ago, she was a complete stranger in town, friendless, lonely throughout the summer and look at her now! In all these months, Tomoyo nearly got hit by a car driven by a person who continues to give her creepy smiles and doesn't know how to wash paint off his cheek, acquired a great friend who constantly likes to play match maker (and has her own patented smirk/evil grin thing going on), deliberately wasted a whole tube of precious paint, hasn't finished a painting for the longest time, and has eaten more cookies in the last hour than she ever had in her whole life.

And she was still going.

As Tomoyo retraced her life ever since she moved to this town, she found she had changed bit by bit. She had become more carefree. She had always been carefree but she wasn't exactly the person that was living on the edge of a cliff. Here, she felt she was free; she could just step across her backyard into a whole new world. No cars, buses, traffic lights, or crazy teenagers on the road. The only thing on wheels in this world were bikes, roller blades, and skateboards. And a river surrounded by abundant nature. Getting away to this world let Tomoyo clear her mind. Not needing to jump into her car and drive off was a relaxing feeling to Tomoyo.

She couldn't ask for more. And she didn't.

When Tomoyo exited the river path, cutting through the park, she could see that it was mostly likely going to be a lively night in town. It was, after all, Friday night and the weather seemed to hold it's own. Not too humid nor warm, and not too chilly. Perfect.

Upon entering CLAMP Art Supply, Tomoyo exited minutes later smiling like she had nothing to lose. When the cashier was rifling through the advanced orders box, Tomoyo was jumping up and down behind the counter. And when the cashier rung up her paint and given Tomoyo her change, she squeaked in happiness and promptly gave the cashier a kiss on each cheek (causing him to go extremely red), and danced out of the store.

The sky was deepening into a brilliant yet hazy red color. Tomoyo decided to cool off and walk around town, since even through her excursions during the summer and with Meiling, she still hadn't experienced the whole town.

Turning down a street Tomoyo was sure she had never been done, she swung her tiny bag containing her special tube of paint merrily as if it were a purse. She stopped outside a couple windows, admiring some clothes, also mentally reminding herself to get designing on the winter line. She was sure her mom would be calling up in a few days time to remind her.

Making her way, window by window, even stepping into a couple stores to check out the goods, Tomoyo could see that the town was starting to light up. She smiled, thinking of how lit up this town looked for a hilltop. It seemed so small... but being in it and seeing things close up in the glowing lights seemed so exciting. This was no party town but it had its own charm.

Tomoyo still made her way down the street, humming merrily. She passed lit up window fronts, some containing cafés, more clothing stores, and specialty stores.

Still she kept walking... until one particular store front composed of nothing but glass from top to bottom made her gape.

She had dropped her bag in surprise and her jaw was dropped further than it had ever been dropped. (And this was saying something, given how times her jaw had dropped during the summer and school year.)

Tomoyo was staring at a reflection of herself. Of course, it wasn't the jaw-dropped Tomoyo but all the same– it was Tomoyo. Someone had recreated her image on canvas with an array of colors.

It didn't take long for Tomoyo to mentally register that this was a gallery (nor did she have to close her mouth to realize this) and that all of the three pictures in the store window were of her. Spotlights on it and all.

Tomoyo kept staring, jaw still open, lifeless plastic bag at her feet. She finally realized what this picture of herself was from: the time she had run into Eriol at the park and the two were painting. (Not to mention when Tomoyo squeezed all of paint 0440 into the trash.) It was an angled side view of herself, staring at her canvas, arm raised with a paint brush. Her face looked so focused, like it had been, like she couldn't see anything but the canvas. The weather was also reflected perfectly on the canvas; the background was filled with bright greens, but slightly blurred together, leaving the gentle image of Tomoyo in the spotlight. The suns rays were also depicted superbly; specks of sunlight graced Tomoyo's pale skin, areas shaded by light shadows of leaves.

As gross as the thought was, Tomoyo was sure saliva would have been pouring at of her mouth, seeing as how long her mouth was open.

She absolutely could not believe it.

Not one bit.

Coming to her senses, Tomoyo crouched down to pick up her bag, eyes never leaving the painting. It took her a couple seconds to have her hand actually find the bag but to the point, Tomoyo clutched the bag as she stood up slowly. She was drinking in every bit of it– even the simple wooden easel that held the painting. It all... flowed.

She slowly walked towards the second painting, stopping right in front of it. She visited memory lane as she tried to place where this painting was taking place. This time, Tomoyo's face was looking towards the sky, her eyes calm, and the slightest of smiles on the corner of her lips. Tomoyo even recognized the sweatshirt that she was wearing. Now she could place this; this took place during her and Eriol's "educational picnic" on that early Saturday morning in the very beginning of autumn. This was the first time that the two worked on their physics project (which was also set to be due very soon, Tomoyo momentarily noted).

In the third and final painting, Tomoyo immediately recognized the time and place. In fact, it was only on the past Monday. Tomoyo, thinking that it was now Friday, that the painter must have worked a very long time on this painting; he must have worked day and night to get it done. That only gave him less than four days.

Tomoyo had to admit that this an amazing painting; the background was again blurry. It was a mixture of oranges, reds, browns, and yellows. Autumn leaves, obviously. And in the center was Tomoyo from her torso up. She was holding a bright red leaf and its tip was just touching her chin. Again, Tomoyo was wearing a soft smile. Her hair was blowing ever so slightly in the wind, delicate strands painted to stand out among the colorful background.

Again, she could not believe it. And still, her jaw was still dropped.

Tomoyo took a couple steps back, to read the gallery name above the door. _Kero's. _The name was accompanied by a picture of an odd looking teddy bear or cat-like animal. The animal, whatever it was, was yellow and had large round ears. He had a tiny pair of wings and a long tail for a ball of fluff at the end. Oddly enough, it reminded Tomoyo of the cat creature of _Suppi's Creamery._

With slight hesitation, Tomoyo opened the door and stepped in. There were a quite a few people admiring the work on the walls. She could also see why the gallery was so appealing: it was welcoming. The cherrywood floor was slightly illuminated by the warm lights that hung from the ceiling. There was quiet music (maybe classical? Tomoyo wasn't too too sure) playing the background, mingling with the comments for the visitors.

Tomoyo still stood where she was on the open floor but her head turned slowly back and forth, looking at the paintings on the wall. There were a series of large canvases that caught Tomoyo's eyes. She walked slowly and stood behind the crowd that had gathered there, whispering of its beauty.

The first one was of three different beings– each of which Tomoyo could clearly see what they represented: Earth, fire, and wind. Each were represented by what seemed to be a female figure and like the element of water Eriol had painted, that was how each were depicted. The firey woman figure was surrounded by arrays of flame and adorned with bright colors of red, orange, and yellow whereas the woman of Earth was, well, a natural Earthy tone of dark greens, and browns. What Tomoyo especially loved about Earth was that her "dress" seemed to be made of jutting rock crystals– like those that grew in caves.

'What were those called again? Stalagmites? Staglamites...? Rock...crystals that they sell in tourist shops...? Augh... Whatever. Too much thinking...' Tomoyo thought.

Another one was something made Tomoyo gape; this painting only featured two women– the two seemed to represent light and dark. The two were standing angled back to back, their left arms linked but not holding hands. Each seemed to be holding something in each of their hands. The woman in black was holding a crescent moon in one hand and a six-pointed star in the other. The woman in white was holding a sun and a cloud in the other. They were wearing identical dresses– except for one was black and one was white– identical spiked crowns and had long, long hair. The Dark had long, smooth, black hair while The Light had curly, blond– practically white-silver– hair. Each women's eyes were focused on something off the canvas. The painting had been done in entirely black and white and its shades of grey, with exceptions for several hints of color here and there.

Tomoyo stood breathless.

"Kirei ne..." she whispered.

"I'm glad you think so," answered an embodied voice.

Tomoyo whirled around and what d'ya know– Eriol Hiiragizawa!

Tomoyo nearly dropped her bag again in surprise. She had known Eriol was the mastermind behind these paintings but the sound of his voice caught her off guard.

"H-Hiiragizawa!" Tomoyo gasped.

Eriol replied by giving her a smile. Then he focused his attentions on the painting of The Light and The Dark.

"Light can never exist without dark," Eriol said. "A very cliché saying but hey! It's true!"

Nodding, Tomoyo also turned back to look at the painting.

"It _is _true. I love who they're linking arms– it's like they can never be apart."

The crowd had moved away onto the next paintings, leaving Eriol and Tomoyo alone. Eriol also nodded at Tomoyo's comment.

"I originally wanted them to be holding hands but I also wanted them each to hold a symbol of their domain– like that is the task they carry."

"The sun versues the moon. The clouds and stars in the sky," Tomoyo replied. "Very symbolistic."

Grinning, Eriol turned to Tomoyo. "Is that even a word? _Symbolistic?_"

Tomoyo shrugged. "It fits, doesn't it?"

Before Eriol could even respond, Tomoyo held up her hand. "Oh no, it doesn't," Tomoyo said, mocking Eriol's voice. "Technically, I believe that you can't add -tic to another -is at the end of a word that ends in a consonant."

Eriol blinked.

Then Tomoyo blinked.

"Whoa. Random moment. Sorry 'bout that," Tomoyo said.

Eriol cracked a smile. He wasn't about to admit but Tomoyo did a pretty damn good impression of him. Maybe a _little _exaggerated (or not?) but he wasn't about to kill the mood.

"So what did you think of those paintings of you?"

Tomoyo blinked again.

"Oh... erm..."

Eriol graced her with a smile. "That's what I wanted to show you; the first painting of you. Y'know, the one of the picnic in the park? Physics project?"

This time, Tomoyo held up two hands, signaling Eriol to stop. "Yeah yeah. I know. No need to bring back _those_ painful memories," she said in a teasing yet 'let's not go there' voice. Mentally, Tomoyo thought, 'And exactly _who_ was making the sappy come-ons?'

Eriol chuckled and his eyes linked with Tomoyo's.

Whatever it was, every time she had a moment of silent eye contact with this guy, Tomoyo felt like he was scanning her– like an x-ray. She felt exposed and as if Eriol knew all her secrets by simply looking at her.

She willed herself not to blink but she did anyway.

Eriol chuckled again. "Nah, there's no way these paintings could capture all of your beauty," he said softly. "Your beauty is... kinda like a butterfly. You can't pin it down to look at it's brilliance. You just need to see it in it's nature."

Tomoyo wasn't sure if either this was the most sickly sappy thing she had ever heard, or it was sweetest, or it was the most embarrassing.

She was completely convinced that it was all three.

Her cheeks turned red and started to ring her hands. It was an odd habit she had when she was feeling shy and a tad awkward. She didn't know quite what to do so instead she stared at the ground. She found it extremely odd since she had nothing to say. Why was he having this effect on her?

The quiet music and people chattering filled the silence between the two.

"Oh!" Eriol exclaimed suddenly. "I want to show you something!"

"Huh?" Tomoyo looked up, a bewildered look on her face. "Another something?"

"I'm full of surprises!" Eriol laughed. He grabbed Tomoyo's hand and before she could protest, he dragged her off.

"Damn right you are..." Tomoyo muttered. "Um, Hiiragizawa? Could you please let go of my hand?"

"No can do, Tomoyo!" Eriol responded cheerily. He was still dragging Tomoyo behind, dodging behind spectators, half listening to what they had to say. "Oh thank you, I like that one too– no, that one isn't for sale– d'you really think so? I'm flattered!– yes, I'll go grab another bottle of–what is that? Oh, the 1940's. Can do. _Is_ that your favorite wine? Oh yes, it was a personal favorite–"

Tomoyo started to feel dizzy. She wasn't sure how it happened but Eriol seemed to be taking a long time taking to see his surprise. And really– the art gallery wasn't _that_ big.

After smiling and laughing as he went, Eriol finally was able to reach the back store room door.

'Oh God...' Tomoyo thought. 'If he thinks what I think he's thinking...'

Eriol looked back at Tomoyo as he was fumbling with the door keys. He paused for a second and seeing her expression, Eriol shot a grin Tomoyo's way.

"You're thinking sexual thoughts again, aren't you?"

"Wha–!" What the hell–"

Laughing, Eriol opened the door and dragged Tomoyo in. Once both were in, Eriol swiftly shut the door behind them, leaving them all in the dark.

'And why does this seem familiar?' Tomoyo nervously thought.

"This is the part I'm supposed to push you against the wall and we share an overly passionate kiss, huh?" Eriol whispered in Tomoyo's ear.

As intimidating as this whole situation was, Tomoyo was grateful that it was dark; her face was on fire.

"...uh..." Tomoyo's voice came out much more high pitched than usual. She had lost all feeling in her hands, legs, and whatever. She was semi-glad that Eriol was still holding onto her or else she would've completely fall onto the floor in shambles.

Eriol chuckled to himself. "Y'know, Tomoyo, I think I liked you better when you were playing hard-to-get. Having you give in so easily isn't so fun." His voice implied that he was pretending to be hurt and no doubt, pouting.

"What!" Tomoyo cried. "What are you talking about!"

As soon as Tomoyo had opened her mouth to speak, the lights came on.

The store room was filled with covered canvas, either finished or not. There were a couple tables here and there and collapsible easels in the corner.

But in the center was a large canvas, a little bigger than the ones out in the show room.

It was a painting of a woman. But it wasn't Tomoyo. She didn't know who it was but from what she could tell, she was quite beautiful.

The woman had long pink hair with two accompanying buns on the side of her head. Her eyes and lips were blood red yet it didn't seem overwhelming. She wore a long black and red dress that adorned a black butterfly ornament on the center of her chest. She wore black gloves that reached past her elbows. The woman seemed dangerous, yet, inviting like she wasn't trying to intimidate at all. The most magnificent part was on her back were a pair of butterfly wings– black and red spots near the bottoms. The background was part of a huge moon that looked so realistic that Tomoyo was wondering if Eriol had simply taken a photo of the moon and pasted it there. The woman's head was tilted ever so slightly to the side and she wore a soft smile on her face. One hand was clutched to her chest while the other was outstretched like it was inviting someone to take her hand. Tomoyo almost reached out her hand so she could be pulled into the woman's world.

"She's... she's..." Tomoyo flipped through her mental dictionary but nothing came to mind. She chuckled in disbelief. "Huh. Just... wow."

Eriol was standing next to Tomoyo with his arms folded, looking at the butterfly-winged woman with fondness.

Tomoyo turned to Eriol, amazement still in her eyes.

"Hiiragizawa–"

"Eriol, you mean."

"Eriol–"

"Whoa. You actually said my name!" Eriol exclaimed. "Without argument too!"

Ignoring his comment, Tomoyo asked, "Where– who are these people?"

Eriol tilted his head to the side. "Hmm? What d'you mean?"

"These people that you paint. Where d'you find them?"

Smiling, Eriol gave a small shrug. "Just like I told you before, they're all a figment of my imagination. I find them in my head. My dreams."

Tomoyo didn't answer but gazed into Eriol's eyes. Still not able to say anything, she turned back to the painting.

"What's her name?"

There was a moment of silence before Eriol answered.

"Ruby Moon."

Tomoyo's forehead wrinkled as she yet again turned to look at Eriol.

"Do I know you from somewhere? Because incidentally, that's the name of my clothing line."

"I know. And no, I didn't _steal_ the name–"

"I didn't accuse you of stealing–"

"I know. I'm just saying that... well, the name fits."

"Huh... Funny how this somehow reminds me of our school mascot..."

"Y'mean that black panther?" Eriol asked.

"Uh huh. He's got butterfly wings too. Weird..."

Eriol smiled but didn't reply. Somehow, he couldn't get that image of Tomoyo standing in the Spinel Sun High School courtyard, leaves blowing around her. And he couldn't stop thinking about that smile she wore when she touched the leaf to her chin.

The door swinging open snapped both out of their trances.

"Eriol? A woman out there is asking if you would be willing to sell a picture of...Tomoyo-san."

"Mizuki-sensei," Tomoyo responded monotonously. She nodded her head once in terms of greeting.

Eriol shook his head. "Tell her that those trio of paintings aren't for sale."

Stepping into the room, Kaho gave a light laugh. "Oh, Eriol. Do you plan to sell _any_ of them?"

Eriol merely smiled. Tomoyo cleared her throat.

"I think I'll be going now..." she muttered. "I'll see you in school Hiiragizawa. Mizuki-sensei."

Before either Eriol or Kaho could fit in a word, Tomoyo had swept past the door and was maneuvering her way through the numerous people entering the gallery.

Once Tomoyo was back out on the street, she walked briskly back the way she came. Her arms were folded tightly across her chest as she worked her way against the oncoming breeze.

Tomoyo was practically a quarter down the river path when she noticed...

"Well what d'ya know..." Eriol said, a grin appearing on his face. He crouched down and picked up the bag. When he reached inside, his grin turned into his creepy evil smile. "Well well well..." he murmured to himself.

And at that same moment coming from a girl in the park...

"DAMMIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

_kirei_: beautiful, pretty, neat– you get the idea

welp, as always, I love feedback! review with any suggestions or comments! Oh yeah, and please comment on what you think about my new fic idea. I wanna know if it sounds interesting at the least!


	14. Snowy Breakfast

**I NEED SOME FEEDBACK HERE– READ THE BOLD PRINT BELOW... PLEASE?**

**so I was just checking out some fanfic... and I would like it known that I'm a sucker for touya and nakuru... so as I go into the touyaXnakuru category– why is it that MY tXn fic is the only updated/continued THIS YEAR! I was seriously heartbroken! –tears–**

**so here's where you guys come in! Can someone please tell me–**

**DOES NO ONE EVEN LIKE/WRITE TOUYA AND NAKURU FICS! –wails–**

**cuz seeing Possibly Impossible at the very top of the touya and nakuru story category... is kinda sad. No one seems to write tXn fics anymore –sniffles– and I'll totally admit that I love the direction my fic is going and I love writing it all together– am I doing something wrong here?**

**It doesn't really matter all together cuz I'm still gonna keep writing possibly impossible but could someone fill me in here? Do people prefer touya and yukito? And touya and tomoyo? (I'm alright on that idea but I _still_ prefer him with nakuru–) Okies, I just wanted to get that out.**

**AND I'VE WRITTEN TWO CHAPTERS FOR MASK OF LIES! Seeing as it's still work in progress... but as you know, I wouldn't mind seeing some comments or suggestions, if any. Thank you! –hugs– **

Back to the point, **THANKIES TO EVERYONE WHO READ AND LEFT SOME NICE REVIEWS FOR LIL OL ME! Y'KNOW I LOVE ALL THOSE COMMENTS AND WHATNOT!** **AS ALWAYS, FEEL FREE TO LEAVE CRITICISM AND SUGGESTIONS!**

**an extra thanks goes out to amethyst sweet angel: thanks for your long and (I must say!) detailed review! –laughs– and I'm glad to hear about your opinions on my portrayal of characters– long live meiling! Muwahaha! –coughcough– sorry– randomness right there... anyways, thankies so much!**

(And yes, I know that I'm very repetitive. Why don't we make it a game to see how many times I wrote 'touya and nakuru' or 'comments and suggestions'? –grins and rolls eyes–)

**AND JUST FYI– I'LL BE GONE FOR ALL OF JULY CUZ I'LL BE ON A TRIP TO TAIWAN SO OBVIOUSLY, I WON'T BE UPDATING FOR AWHILE– PLEASE BE PATIENT (AS YOU ALWAYS KINDLY ARE) AND WAIT FOR ME! THANKIES!**

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – — – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: Snowy Breakfast

A lone figure walked slowly through the freshly fallen snow. Winter, it appeared, had decided to arrive a week or two early. The previous night's snow fall left the town looking like it had been winter for the past few days.

Nonetheless, the figure, bundled in warm jacket and heavy scarf, made his way down the path, ignoring the dull roar of the river.

He crossed a bridge over to the other side of the park, nodding to his only passer-byer. As reached the other side, he turned his head side to side, observing his surroundings. Finally, he acknowledged to go right. And he continued to walk... walk towards a fairly nice house the size of a mansion...

– – –

Sighing with content from sleep and rolling over–

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"Ohayo... Hiiragizawa."

Eriol, pressed up against his wall, clutching at his blankets, gasped for air.

"T-Tomoyo! How'd you–"

"Get in? I climbed up your trellis. Beautiful flowers by the way. Isn't it amazing how some flowers survive through this kind of cold?"

Eriol fumbled for his glasses on his bedside table. As he put them on, he could clearly see that Tomoyo was sitting comfortably sitting in the armchair next to his bed, one leg crossed over the other, arms folded across her chest. Her jacket was slung over the chair but Tomoyo still wore her fuzzy purple scarf. And Eriol could clearly see the very calm and very slight smile on Tomoyo's pale face. And it totally freaked him out.

Tomoyo turned her head to face the window.

"I must say, it's a tad early in the morning but it's beautiful outside. A perfect morning... and I'll admit that it was worthwhile to wake up so early to hear you scream like a girl."

Eriol didn't respond as his heart continued to pound against his bare chest. Finally, as Tomoyo turned to focus her gaze at Eriol, he smiled as if he hadn't felt like he was visited by the face of death.

"It _is _quite early, isn't it?" Eriol said cheerfully. "Have you eaten yet? I'll gladly brew up some fresh coffee."

Tomoyo didn't answer him as she continued to stare. Eriol held her stare but mentally, he was starting to feel uneasy. Something _must_ have been up if Tomoyo was willing to trudge through snow, climb up Eriol's trellises up to his second floor bedroom (the ground was a _long_ way down), and willing sit in his room until he woke up. And _what _was up with that creepy smile?

As the silence thickened between the two, Eriol finally sighed.

Throwing back the covers, Eriol crawled out of bed, grabbed a white t-shirt, slipped it over his head (dislodging his glasses in the process), and sat back down on his bed, face to face with Tomoyo.

"Is something bothering you?" he asked kindly.

The corner of Tomoyo's mouth twitched.

"MY PAAAAAAAAAINT!" Tomoyo screamed, jumping out of her seat. She pinned Eriol on his own bed, making sure his arms stay at his sides.

"Oh my..." Eriol said. "Are you sure you're alright? They say that if one doesn't eat breakfast, it can make them act quite–"

"Hiiragizawa..." Tomoyo said in a quietly dangerous voice. "I swear... if I don't get that paint, I'll do something you'll regret."

"Hmm? What would that be?"

"...I'll... trust me, it won't be good."

"Now now now, Tomoyo." Eriol smiled his charming smile and made an attempt to move. He had to admit; Tomoyo had quite a grip.

"Don't you– aah!" Tomoyo was cut off as her back slammed with a 'fumph' against all the blankets and covers on Eriol's bed.

"So how 'bout that coffee, Tomoyo?" Eriol asked as he smiled, the tip of his nose barely touching Tomoyo's. He released Tomoyo's arms and simply walked out the door.

It took a moment for Tomoyo to recover and sit up. Her eyes watched Eriol's back until it disappeared. Her face sported a mix of a pout and a very grumpy look.

"What's _his_ damage?" Tomoyo muttered.

– – –

Tomoyo sat at the round kitchen table, slightly chewing on the side of her lip. She was feeling extremely stubborn and she knew it. She knew she could have simply busted out of the huge mansion if she wanted... but she wasn't about to admit that she had indeed missed breakfast and judging by the aromas that cluttered the kitchen, Tomoyo wasn't going anywhere.

Humming to himself, Eriol bustled here and there, from one end of the kitchen to another. He opened numerous drawers and rifled through cabinets.

As Eriol played the role of chef, Tomoyo took a moment to observe her surroundings. Of course, she could already tell that this place Eriol lived in... well, was quite large for only one person to live in. It was slightly old fashioned, yet slightly modern and the two styles seemed to blend well together, instead of clashing.

Tomoyo couldn't help admiring the kitchen; more than half of it was a large window, exposing the ever clear white outside. She couldn't help imaging how beautiful it would look once warmth had reappeared, along with it's gift of flowers. Tomoyo sighed and couldn't help smiling as she watched the snow start to fall again.

When she had sighed, Eriol had snuck a peek at her; he smiled as he saw Tomoyo's eyes focus on something distant. Still smiling to himself, he returned to sprinkling chocolate chips on the multiple pancakes he had been cooking.

Losing herself as she continued to watch the snow, Tomoyo gasped as she felt something leap into her lap.

"Oh! Hey there..." Tomoyo picked up the black cat that was just making itself comfortable on Tomoyo's lap.

Tomoyo's forehead creased slightly as she stared at the cat; somehow, it seemed oddly familiar.

It had pointy ears and a long tail that ended in a curl– almost like the coils of a slinky. And it's eyes were peppermint green.

"Um... Hiiragizawa?"

"Hmm?" Eriol didn't turn away from the stove.

"This cat..."

"Hmm?"

"He looks..."

"Hmm?"

"Really..."

"Hmm?"

Tomoyo abruptly turned her head to look at Eriol.

"Are you listening!"

"Of course."

Tomoyo couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed. 'He multi-tasks better than I do!' she thought. She turned her attention back to the cat that was currently purring even as it was held in midair.

"This cat seems extremely familiar but I can't quite seem to place him. Can you throw any ideas my way?"

"Mmm..." Eriol flipped a pancake.

Tomoyo instantly donned the same face that she had when Eriol had turned the tables and pinned her. She set the cat back onto her lap (where it curled up and started to snooze) and folded her arms.

'Damn him. He thinks he's so cute, making pancakes, standing there in a plaid apron over his tight white shirt all over his great set of abs–' Tomoyo's head jerked back as she stopped to think what she just... well, thought.

As she replayed her thoughts, she immediately exploded. 'Oh no oh no oh no! I _did not_ just think that!' Mentally, Tomoyo was running around in circles, yanking at her hair.

But in reality, she was sitting at Eriol's kitchen table, arms folded, chewing at her lower lip and staring at Eriol's back.

But back in Tomoyo's mind...

'Oh no oh no oh no! Stop it stop it stop it! What is going on! Okay, Tomoyo. Breathe. In and out. Deep breaths now... in and out. In. And out. There you go. Take it easy. Just cool it...'

"Oh!" Tomoyo gasped, suddenly realizing. "That cat! At _Suppi's Creamery_!"

At the name 'Suppi's', the cat opened one eye and looked up at Tomoyo. It meowed and then nestled back for sleep.

"Yep," Eriol said as he switched off the stove. He leaned against the counter, wiping his hands with a towel. "Suppi was the model for the logo of the creamery."

"_Model_?" Tomoyo continued to scratch Suppi behind his large pointy ears; Suppi purred through his sleep.

"Mm hmm. _Suppi's_ only just opened three years ago. My cousin is the owner."

"Yeah?" Tomoyo looked down at Suppi and a soft smile spread across her face.

Again, as Eriol set down his towel, he smiled as he watched Tomoyo. His azure eyes crinkled.

The silence was interrupted as Tomoyo's stomach let out a huge growl.

Eriol and Suppi blinked at Tomoyo as Tomoyo's pale cheeks flushed.

Eriol burst out in laughter and though Tomoyo felt extremely embarrassed, she couldn't help but also throw her head back and laugh.

"I guess I really do need that breakfast," she gasped in between laughs.

"C'mon. Bundle up." Eriol wiped the tears from laughing so hard and piled all the pancakes onto an already loaded tray.

"Huh?"

Tomoyo's curious eyes followed Eriol out of the kitchen.

Suppi woke up and leapt after Eriol. The black cat stopped before exiting the kitchen and turned it's bright green eyes to look at Tomoyo. He held her gaze before he promptly left the kitchen.

– – –

"Oh wow..." Tomoyo breathed.

She found herself standing on a tiny island in the calmer regions of the river. After she ran up to grab her jacket, Tomoyo retraced Eriol's steps out of the kitchen and found her staring at an amazing sight.

Out on the other side of the backyard garden was gated bridge that led over the shallower calm waters of the river out to a tiny island.

As she crossed the bridge, her mittened hand trailed along the railing, making the snow plop into the water. When Tomoyo had made it across, she approached another gate, promptly opened at the moment.

And that's where she was now, staring jaw-dropped at her surroundings.

The island was clearly another garden dusted with snow. Trees surrounded some of the edges as some of the trees from the "mainland" hung over the island. Tomoyo could imagine how peaceful and cool it would be to sit here in the summer; basking in shade and listening to the silent trickle of the river.

In the center clearing, Tomoyo could see that a table and two chairs were sitting there. She wondered if they were there year round.

"Hey– I thought you were hungry!" Eriol called from his seat.

Not wanting to seem eager nor hungry, Tomoyo shrugged nonchalantly and took her time to walk over.

When she finally seated herself, she saw that a plate of hot chocolate chip pancakes waited for her, along with a large mug of hot cocoa.

– – –

"Y'know, Hiiragizawa," Tomoyo said as her stomach finally felt satisfied, "I know you're just trying to butter me up... but where is my paint?"

Over the rim of his mug, Eriol eyed Tomoyo. As the steam fogged up his glasses, Tomoyo could see that Eriol was smiling; somehow those azure eyes seemed to sparkle no matter where.

"Can't you take a moment and not think about that paint...'Moyo?"

Tomoyo's back stiffened and her head jerked back.

"Whoa. No pet names," she said. "Don't try to charm your way out of this."

Eriol merely shrugged as he refilled his mug from the huge thermos that sat in the center of the table.

"Hey, I personally think it's very cute. Suits your smile."

"Huh?"

"More cocoa?" Eriol refilled Tomoyo's mug before she answered. "Y'know, I think I'll call you that from now on. Until you decide to call me by my first name that is."

Tomoyo folded her arms. Again, her grumpiness reemerged along with that pout.

"Is this some sort of bribe? Blackmail? Or one of those stupid things like you'll call me a pet name to convince everyone that we're dating until I give in to a stupid demand?"

"No. Just want you to call me by my first name."

Without another word, Eriol scooted back his chair (which Suppi re-occupied) and took his mug with him.

Tomoyo stared wordlessly at the thermos as she saw that the snow yet again started to fall. She looked up into the grey sky and welcomed the bits of cold that swept her face.

"Hey, 'Moyo? Can you bring over some marshmallows? Oh hell– bring over the thermos to, will you?" came Eriol bodiless voice.

Tomoyo's teeth grinded together as reluctantly grabbed the bag of marshmallows and thermos.

Following the direction where Eriol's voice came from, Tomoyo emerged from some low trees to find Eriol sitting against a huge mound of snow, looking out at the river. Tomoyo paused for a moment to look at Eriol.

Giving a small sigh and blowing up her bangs, Tomoyo took a seat next to Eriol, jamming the bag of marshmallows into his lap.

Neither said anything as they both stared out to the sky, flecks of white interrupting the grey and blending with the streams of clouds.

"One of the best things to do in the world is to sit in snow with a mug of hot chocolate in hand," Eriol said softly.

Tomoyo nodded slightly. As she took another sip of her cocoa, her eyes fluttered.

"Hmm?" Eriol felt a light pressure on his shoulder. He looked to his side and saw that Tomoyo was sound asleep, using his shoulder as a headrest. Her legs were huddled towards her chest and she still held her mug with both hands, pressed against her chest.

Eriol chuckled and turned his attention back to the river.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

wow! Hope this chappi wasn't entirely boring! –sweatdrops– I'm just gonna shut up and let _you_ do the commenting! Thankies, as always!


	15. Parking Lot Woes

**I'M HOME!** (Read below please...?)

Hey guys! Wow! I totally missed all of you! Thanks for being so patient cuz here I am!

As always, **thankies to all of you that read and reviewed**– do I even need to say it? I LOVE FEEDBACK! **and thank you to those who responded to my touyaXnakuru question (particularly to MoMo-Chan1** **who always manages to make me laugh and gave an excellent explanation).**

**I'm also really sorry because I wanted to respond to all you lovely people who left me comments... but sadly... I'm too lazy to get to it. –cringes– I know I know. You're prolly all thinking 'this girl had a whole freaking month off! Damn you!' but my main propriety is getting this chappi written since I have put it off to update Mask of Lies and The Anatomy of a Cream Puff.**

Oh yeah... could those of you who **wanted me to send them an email informing them of an update leave their address (and a note) again? **I've also lost track of who asked for one of those and I think this serious jet lag is still affecting me... (the most sleep I've gotten this week is a total of 5 hours. Totally not kidding.) **So an e-address and a note would be greatly appreciated! Thankies!**

**First I must warn you that this will NOT be the best chapter in the world. I'm quite sorry to say that but here it goes...**

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: Parking Lot Woes

"Ughh..." Tomoyo practically slung herself over the sun-warmed table and used her bag as a very uncomfortable pillow.

"So how'd the test go?" Meiling asked, pulling out a cute little box containing fried rice.

"Ughh..."

"Really? So you think you'll pass, right?"

"Ughh..."

"Great!" Meiling said brightly, spooning some rice into her mouth. "Besides, he let us off that project a little earlier than expected– that should give you some time off, huh?"

"Ughh..."

"I'm hoping me and my partner did well..." Meiling looked thoughtful while munching and she washed down her food with some ice green tea. "I suppose you and Eriol received bonus points for all the junk you wrote down..."

"Ughh..."

"I think I did okay," Meiling said, this time pulling out some almond cookies. "As long as I don't fail, I'll be happy with whatever grade sensei's willing to throw in my face." Meiling's fist was clenched and she looked determinedly into the sky. The smallest of breezes that had arrived with the first of spring flowed through the courtyard, joining in Meiling's determinedness.

"Ughh..."

"And of course, I'm sure Eriol passed with an 'A' plus plus times a hundred bonus points– have you ever noticed that kid is like the flippin' physics textbook itself!"

"Ughh..."

Nodding in agreement, Meiling pulled out some vanilla pudding. "Yeah, I know. Plus, I heard–"

"Ughh..."

Meiling stopped eating her pudding. An annoyed look spread over her face. "Tomoyo? Are you even listening to me?"

Tomoyo finally lifted her head from her bag and looked at Meiling.

"Oh my– have a cookie!" Meiling cried, shoving a cookie in Tomoyo's face. "Have you been getting any sleep!"

Merely shaking her head, Tomoyo feebly took the cookie from Meiling's hand and nibbled at it.

"I knew it– you pulled an all-nighter, didn't you?" Meiling accused, looking at Tomoyo's face, which clearly showed lack of sleep.

Rubbing her eyes with her free hand, the stubborn Tomoyo said, "No, I didn't. I just had to do some thing's for my mom's company... y'know, the clothing line."

"Uh huh..." Meiling said, unconvinced.

In truth, Tomoyo had been up all night studying in hopes that her constant battle with physics would suddenly come to an end. She had been tempted to call Eriol or even Meiling for help but she decided to let them sleep; after all, receiving calls asking for help in physics wasn't exactly the most desirable thing at 3 in the morning.

Not to mention the massive headache that was infecting her brain at the moment. Tomoyo had used up her whole entire period for the physics test. She checked it over, redid her math problems, checked it over _again_, twice checked her math problems, checked that her essay was detailed and accurate, and checked over the entire test _again_.

Through her pain and suffering, that Hiiragizawa idiot (as Tomoyo thought bitterly) finished his test within half an hour and was able to leave the rest of the disgruntled class behind.

After finishing Meiling's yummy cookie, Tomoyo groaned and placed her head back onto her temporary pillow.

Sighing, Meiling dug through her lunch bag to extract some more food for Tomoyo.

"You really shouldn't put so much stress on yourself, Tomoyo. After all, you've got that singing competition coming up."

Tomoyo accepted Meiling's ice green tea with a grateful nod. After taking a sip, she said, "Yeah, I know– what? What singing competition?"

At this, Meiling stopped opening her backpack to look for more food for Tomoyo. "I thought you knew...?"

"I haven't heard anything about a singing competition." Tomoyo sat up, clearly interested. Her eyes were open a little wider and a bit of color was returning to her cheeks.

Meiling's surprised look turned into a grin. "Ah, well, I guess you'll be hearing about it some time soon..."

"'Moyo! Meiling!"

Turning to Tomoyo with even more of a grin, Meiling's eyebrow went up. "'Moyo?" she repeated. "Well well well..."

Groaning, Tomoyo's head plopped down on to her bag (unfortunately smacking her forehead off her calculator in the front pocket) and her waves of hair covered her face.

"Nihao, Eriol!" Meiling said cheerfully, holding out her bag of almond cookies.

Eriol accepted, thanked her, and sat down next to Tomoyo.

"'Moyo? Are you alright?" Eriol asked, a sincere voice of concern lingering in his question. He swept back the hair that was hiding Tomoyo's face and tucked it behind her ear.

Meiling almost fell over in her seat from the gesture. _'Not only does he have a pet name for her, he's displaying the cutest public displays of affection gesture possible!'_

Tomoyo also almost fell over in her seat from the gesture. But not because of it's so-thought 'cuteness'.

'_Not only is he using that annoying-as-hell pet name, he's acting like this little 'public displays of affection' act will actually get him somewhere! How's _that _for 'playing hard to get', jerk!'_

Opening her eyes slowly and glaring at Eriol for disrupting her moment of suffering (things really couldn't any get worse at this point), she sat up again. "Tell me, Hiiragizawa, how was the test?"

Not taking the hint in her icy tone, In reply, Eriol shrugged and munched on his cookie. "Some of the questions were tricky but I think I did okay."

Rolling her eyes, Tomoyo took the apple that Meiling held out and took a bite, enjoying the satisfying crunch that came out of it. She chewed and merely stared at Eriol as if daring him to say more.

To this action, Eriol laughed. "Aww, I love it when you wear that pout, 'Moyo. It's so cute and irresistible!"

Meiling practically fainted. _'Irresistible! Exactly!'_

Ignoring that, Tomoyo swallowed and took a shot at sounding conversation-like. "So... _Hiiragizawa_, what is this I hear about a singing competition?" Though her voice sounded a bit forced (like she intended), she was secretly excited– she had been waiting for a chance for a competition at this new school for the longest time.

"Well... _'Moyo_," Eriol replied with his usual creepy smile, "I believe that you should head to the music room whenever you get a chance– sensei has information for you."

Tomoyo shot up in her seat and was ready to sprint to the music room when she ran straight into Meiling.

Without even asking how Meiling had appeared in front of her, Tomoyo rubbed her head. "What're you doing?"

"Good question," Meiling replied, arms folded. "What are _you _doing?"

"Going to the music room. I thought that would be obvious...?"

"You aren't going anywhere. Not until you've had a decent lunch."

"I _did_ have a decent lunch!" Tomoyo complained.

"Nice try. But an apple and a cookie doesn't really qualify." With a firm hand, Meiling sat Tomoyo back into her seat.

"Eat." Meiling sat back in her seat as she glared at Tomoyo.

Again, it was Tomoyo's turn to nearly fall out of her chair; she wasn't even sure how Meiling managed (and decided to was better not to ask) but a whole feast of food sat before Tomoyo's eyes, ranging from a foot long sandwich, a miniature bowl of fruits, a slice of very large cake, and a bowl of salad.

"Eat," Meiling ordered again. "I don't like having you walk around like you've been deprived of food."

Tomoyo sweatdropped. _'I _haven't_ been deprived of food. I've been deprived of _sleep_."_

Nonetheless, with a smiling Eriol at her side and a determined Meiling across from her, Tomoyo took a bite of the cake.

– – –

"The singing competition is next week, Daidouji-san. I'm incredibly sorry that this is such a late notice."

"No, it's alright, Terada-sensei," Tomoyo said, taking the packet from her teacher.

Smiling apologetically, Terada ran a hand through his hi-lighted light brown hair. "I only just got word from the event coordinator and I wanted to let you know as soon as possible; I know you would've been extremely disappointed if you missed out."

Smiling up at her teacher, Tomoyo shook her head. "I'm just glad you let me know."

"Do you have any idea what song you would like to sing?"

Thinking for a moment, Tomoyo nodded her head. "Actually, I think I do. Arigatou gozaimasu, Terada-sensei."

Flipping through the packet as she left the room, Tomoyo suddenly remembered that she wanted to pick up her unfinished painting from class. She still had Japanese (her last class) to go but she figured since she was already in the arts wing, picking up her painting would be on the way. She walked slowly down the hall. Careful of her steps as she went through the rules, Tomoyo heard what sounded like celebrating. Stopping and looking up, Tomoyo's lavender eyes narrowed.

"Aaaah! Congratulations!"

"...ah. Well... um... wow."

Frowning, Tomoyo crept up to her classroom and flattened her back against the wall. She turned her head as so she could hear better.

"I... I don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything! All you need to know is that you got accepted!"

There was more squealing of excitement.

"I mean, this could be a mistake, couldn't–"

"Absolutely not! You had this coming to you from the very beginning."

"I..." Then came a sigh. "Arigatou... Kaho. This wouldn't have happened if it weren't for you."

Biting her lip, Tomoyo paused and then swiftly made her way back out the art wing. As she turned the corner, Kaho's voice spoke again but Tomoyo paid no heed.

"But there's a catch..."

– – –

"That's the assignment. Remember to read the directions carefully."

Right as the Japanese teacher opened her mouth to say something else, the bell rang and everyone scrambled to get their things together.

Tomoyo glanced back as she stuffed her Japanese binder into her bag; Eriol was already out the door.

Thinking for a split second, Tomoyo got up and rushed out the door.

In the school parking lot...

"Hiiragizawa!"

Eriol, who was pulling out the keys to his Jeep, turned around. He wore a face of mild surprise. As soon as he recovered, his face spilt into a smile as Tomoyo came to a stop in front of him.

"Hello, 'Moyo. And to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Ignoring the pet name (though mentally she was pounding Eriol with a wooden mallet), she bit her lip before speaking.

"Y'know the singing competition..."

"Yeah, I'm quite familiar with it," Eriol said without any hint of sarcasm.

Tomoyo face went into instant stubbornness and she was slightly pouting. Her face showed that obviously, she was fighting a war with her mind and she wasn't really sure if she wanted to be speaking at all.

"Yeah, that. Actually, I was wondering..." Looking down at the ground and looking back up again, Tomoyo finally managed to blurt out what she wanted to say. "I was wondering if you could be my piano accompaniment."

The face Eriol wore was again of slight shock and surprise. Recovering in an instant, a soft smile spread across his face.

Though she wasn't sure why, seeing that smile, Tomoyo blushed and looked at the ground. She fumbled with her messenger bag strap and focused her attention on trying to get out her keys.

"'Moyo..."

Very unwillingly, Tomoyo looked up.

"I would love to be your accompaniment."

Tomoyo's heart leapt.

"But... I'm afraid I can't. I think it's best if you get Terada-sensei to play for you."

Jingling his keys, Eriol opened the backdoor, tossed in his backpack, climbed into the driver's seat and drove away.

Tomoyo's jaw was dropped. She... had been rejected. She of course knew what rejection was like. She experienced it early on when Syaoran walked into Sakura's life. But somehow, this rejection felt different.

And it hurt a hell of a lot more.

A moment went by until Tomoyo finally was able to pull out her keys. Without another thought, Tomoyo walked further down the lane to her car. She got in and it took her a couple seconds before she turned on its engine and drove away.

With intensely narrowed eyes, Meiling hadn't shifted during this whole interaction. She stood at the very front of the parking lane and wasn't too happy with what she saw. She absolutely despised the crest fallen look that had emerged on Tomoyo's face and she hated the look in Eriol's eyes when he said whatever he said to make Tomoyo look so... hurt? Was that the word?

Shaking her head, Meiling shifted the long slender bag that carried her kendo equipment and she herself headed to her car.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

like I said, not the best chappi in the world. I will say no more.


	16. Gone Like Tears in the Rain

I've made everyone hate kaho! –dances– I love it! And I love you all!

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: Gone Like Tears in the Rain

The week before the singing competition, Tomoyo saw less and less of Eriol. She had to admit that it was almost odd to sit down in class and not have Eriol sitting at her side. Though, the rare times that Eriol seemed to show up to class, he didn't seem to be very talkative nor shower Tomoyo with annoying pet names. In fact, Tomoyo was pretty sure he didn't even address her by her name. Whenever he _did_ speak to Tomoyo, it seemed to be in an extremely polite and formal manner. When Tomoyo had thought about it, she had to admit that Eriol was polite through and through, no matter what he said... but the way he spoke to her now was a little distant. It was as if he were a long lost relative at a dinner party, asking her to pass the salt.

He wasn't his usual self in physics, leaving the class very quiet when the teacher asked questions. Most people looked to Eriol expectantly, waiting for him to answer. But Eriol merely sat there as if lost in his own little dreamworld with a strange look that made everyone wonder if Eriol had been getting enough sleep at night.

Incidentally, Kaho hadn't shown to class very much. The classes were taken over by a substitute and no one really took much notice to that; they merely assumed that their teacher had personal affairs to attend to.

Then again, Tomoyo really couldn't find too much time to think about Eriol; every spare moment she had, she was practicing for the competition with Terada or by herself, forcing herself to concentrate on only that.

Terada had gladly agreed to be Tomoyo's accompaniment.

"I'm surprised you asked me, Daidouji-san," he had said. He looked thoughtful. "I thought you would've asked Hiiragizawa-kun. He's an excellent piano player."

Tomoyo's face had fallen for a split second but when she looked up, she smiled at her teacher. "I did. But Hiiragizawa is busy with something at the moment..."

– – –

'_Focus, Tomoyo. Focus,' _Tomoyo thought to herself as she let Terada warm up by doing several sets of scales on the piano.

She only had two more days until the competition; it was to take place on Friday and at Spinel Sun Highschool. Due to the late change in location, (to the joy of the students) the school would only have a half day as the competition was to take place in the afternoon.

Tomoyo's thoughts were interrupted when Terada cracked his knuckles, causing Tomoyo to jump.

Seeing Tomoyo's actions, Terada looked semi surprised and then chuckled.

"A lot on your mind, Daidouji-san?"

Blushing slightly, Tomoyo shook her head, her long hair almost curtaining her face.

Terada placed his fingers lightly onto the keys, and observed Tomoyo with a questioning look.

"Ready?"

Tomoyo responded with a nod. She fumbled a bit with the ends of her hair and stopped when she realized what she was doing.

Terada's fingers lifted a little above the keys... and then he struck the first few notes and started the song.

At the first few notes, Tomoyo's heart ached. And she was sure it wasn't heartburn.

– – –

"And Syao shot the winning goal!"

"Mmm..." Tomoyo mumbled.

She was laying on her back on her spacious bed, staring at the ceiling. The sun was setting and it cast a glow of orange and pink on Tomoyo's white walls.

"Tomoyo-chan?"

"Mmm?"

"Are you okay? You don't seem very talkative..." came Sakura's voice on the other end; Tomoyo could sense the worry in her voice.

"No, I'm fine," Tomoyo sighed. "Just nerves, I think."

"Don't worry!" Sakura cried, reassurance clearly spilling from her tone of voice. "You'll be fine!"

"Yeah..."

"You're always a little nervous before a competition. It's normal."

Shifting the phone to her other ear, Tomoyo merely sighed. "You're right. It's just nerves," she repeated.

After a short moment of silence, Sakura spoke. "I'm sorry that I'll be missing your singing. First time ever, I think." Sakura chuckled sadly.

At this, Tomoyo smiled sadly; Sakura had been to every single one of her singing competitions and was always there to cheer her on.

"It's alright, Sakura-chan. I'll be fine."

"I know you will be." Tomoyo could practically feel the smile that Sakura wore through the phone.

"Listen, I'm gonna go– cram in some more practice. Send my love to Syaoran-kun, won't you?"

"Hai. You'll be fine, Tomoyo-chan."

Nodding (even though Sakura couldn't see), Tomoyo smiled. "Right. Later, Sakura-chan."

After the two hung up, Tomoyo shifted to her side, hugging her pillow. It was almost unusual for her to have such a short conversation with Sakura. It wasn't that Tomoyo wasn't interested in Sakura and Syaoran's daily lives– the couple were two of Tomoyo's closest friends– but Tomoyo felt like she needed for that moment on until the next day to herself.

All to herself.

She felt like something was missing. A frown crossed her pale face as she watched the dying light outside. Her thoughts were all jumbled up and she knew that her nerves were pretty shaky.

Without a single thought that made sense passing through her mind, Tomoyo fell fast asleep, hugging her pillow tightly like she would never let go.

– – –

On the day of the competition, Tomoyo had been excused from class half an hour earlier than everyone else.

She raced home, practically burning the rubber off of her tires, and ran around her house like a mad man. Or woman, to say the least.

Tomoyo had taken in bottles and bottles of water in the last few days, making sure she was hydrated. Once she had stepped into her house, she chugged down a whole bottle and another after her shower.

Her chugging routine while she was finding her outfit was interrupted when Sonomi called.

'_Oh boy...' _Tomoyo thought as she struggled to hold the phone and water bottle while trying to rifle through her closet at the same time. _'The infamous "Sonomi/Mom Pre-Singing Competition Pep Talk"...'_

As Sonomi plunged into 'doing your best no matter what', Tomoyo cursed herself for not laying out her outfit the night before.

"Yes, Mom. Hai hai hai," Tomoyo responded absentmindedly as Sonomi continued to coach her daughter in breathing before it was her turn to sing.

Tomoyo started to desperately push back the many hangers that held the many dresses that Tomoyo owned (and rarely wore unless absolutely necessary– "People don't dress like this at school, Mom!").

"Where is it, where is it?" Tomoyo mumbled.

"And don't let the singers that come before you intimidate you–"

Tomoyo gave up on her search and instead decided to look for her heels.

"–no matter how hard the audience claps for them–"

Now looking up and down the shelves that held her shoes, Tomoyo gave up the whole "stay hydrated and drink as much water as possible" case and tossed aside her water bottle.

"And remember not to let any distraction bother you–"

Finding two pairs of heels that Tomoyo particularly liked, she tossed those out the door into her room.

"–if someone coughs or sneezes or god forbid, laughs, just keep singing–"

'_Never never **never **let a mother convince you to design her clothing line,'_ Tomoyo thought bitterly as she went back to going through all her dresses. Most of the dresses were her own design and it wasn't that Tomoyo didn't like them but her dress designs were a little more formal than what would wear out for a stroll; the most Tomoyo wore them was when she _had_ to go to a fashion show. Tomoyo shuddered at the mere thought. Sure she loved seeing her work actually in cloth but sitting there watching people strut up and down a platform was too much to take– she was, after all, still a teenager. She had other things to do.

"And remember to dress nicely, dear. I mean, your closet is full of lovely dresses–"

'_Too bad I just can't find the one that I want...' _Tomoyo thought, starting to get really annoyed. She felt that if she alone was stuck looking for this dress, she might not even be able to make it to the competition after all.

"–don't they normally like you to wear black? You should probably follow that guideline–"

"Yes yes yes, Mom. I _know_."

"I'm just making sure you're all ready!"

Finally, Tomoyo found the dress she wanted and her face lit up.

"Now, back to what I was saying–"

Walking out of her closet, Tomoyo tossed the dress onto her bed.

"You should wear that simple one, Tomoyo-chan. It's simple but yet so elegant–"

"Exactly!" Tomoyo replied happily. "That's exactly the one I'm wearing!"

"Well!" came Sonomi's approving voice. "I see that you're well prepared. I shall be off–"

'_Thank you!'_

"–and I'll see you at the competition. When is it again?"

"It starts at two, Mom."

"Very well. Remember, don't be nervous–"

"I _know_!" Tomoyo cried with a hint of exasperation. "I'll see you later!"

Hanging up, Tomoyo tossed the phone onto her bed, shaking her head. At least she had been spared; last year's "pep talk" had lasted over half an hour...

"Finally! Time to get ready!"

– – –

Arriving at the school at 1:45, Tomoyo felt that she was ready to go. ...or not. On the outside, Tomoyo remained cool, calm, and collected. On the inside? She felt like she was about to explode and be sick at the same time.

Strangely enough, Tomoyo had never felt this way before a competition. Sure, her nerves have been on the edge– who _wouldn't_ feel that way? But Tomoyo just had this weird urge to run away.

Heels clicking on the concrete, the soft black material of Tomoyo's dress brushed against her legs. The dress fit well along Tomoyo's curves but once it hit below the knees, the material seemed to flare out a bit, making it look like waves in a dark night. At the bottom of the more loose area of the dress were individual beads that scattered the sea of black, very much resembling the sky at night.

Even though it was fairly sunny and therefore warm, Tomoyo was wearing a lilac, fashionable trench coat over her dress, so as she wasn't _entirely_ dressed in black.

Yes, very simple and very elegant. Very suitable for Tomoyo.

People were starting to arrive, some chatting to their companions, some looking like they were going to throw up (Tomoyo assumed they were the other singers), and one very familiar looking person who was standing next to the panther statue in the courtyard, talking to another.

Eriol.

He was sort of leaning against the panther, talking to a classmate Tomoyo recognized from their art class.

And for some reason, Eriol was swinging a long umbrella.

Forehead furrowing slightly (for she was sure that the weatherman predicted sunny skies), Tomoyo walked forward.

The classmate noticed Tomoyo approaching and bid her hello and rushed off to the auditorium.

Eriol was the first to speak and shot Tomoyo a very genuine smile.

"You look very nice, 'Moyo."

(Cue mental 'thunk' to Tomoyo's head.) Tomoyo felt an instant rush of annoyance.

"Thank you, Hiiragizawa," Tomoyo replied stiffly. At least, now, she had something to take her mind off of that sick feeling in her stomach.

"Are you nervous?"

Defying that feeling in her stomach, Tomoyo shrugged nonchalantly. "I'll be fine."

Smiling again, Eriol gave a small nod. "I'm glad to hear that."

A short silence ensured after his last comment and for some reason, Tomoyo inclined her head and she could feel warmth spread across her cheeks.

"So... um... are you here for the competition?" she managed to say.

"Tomoyo..."

Hearing her first name in such a long time (from Eriol), Tomoyo looked up, slightly surprised. What surprised her even more was that Eriol was in her personal space, almost forcing her to step back.

The closeness also made her turn red. Whatever Eriol thought about (mentally, he was chuckling), his face didn't give it away; instead, he was wearing the same smile that he had seconds before.

"I know I don't need to wish you good luck. You'll be fine."

And Eriol moved in. And Tomoyo thought he was going to kiss her.

And he did.

Except not in the way Tomoyo expected. Eriol leaned in and gave Tomoyo a soft kiss on her cheek.

"I-I-I," Tomoyo stammered. Her hands her shaking. "I–"

Finally, giving up on what to say, Tomoyo gave a curt nod to show her thanks for his comment. Then she spun around and walked to the auditorium, her coat trailing behind her.

Eriol watched her go as she wrenched open the heavy doors to the art wing, and disappeared behind them. He had a sense of fondness in his eyes watching her.

But a heavy sadness clouded his clear azure eyes.

– – –

Tomoyo stood backstage nervously wringing her hands. She was to be the next and last singer.

After her encounter with Eriol, Tomoyo had run into her mom, who gave her a last minute pep talk. ("And by the way, dear, why is your face so red?") After urging (more like forcing) her mom to go get a seat, Tomoyo was ambushed by Meiling, who looked very nice in a red Chinese style sleeveless shirt and black pants with matching designs down the side. Encouragingly, Meiling had offered to "have a word" with the judges if Tomoyo didn't win the competition. ("And by the way, Tomoyo, just why the hell is your face so red?") After urging (more like forcibly pushing) Meiling to take her seat, Tomoyo paced back and forth backstage, along with all the other contestants.

"Daidouji-san?"

"H-hai," Tomoyo stammered.

"You're up," said the event coordinator.

Tomoyo didn't realize that the audience was applauding and that Terada was already taking seat at the grand piano that was rolled out.

Nodding her thanks, Tomoyo strode as naturally as she could as the applause started to fade.

Her hands trembling slightly, Tomoyo took a deep breath and nodded to Terada. He smiled in return and turned back to look at the keys.

As soon as Terada started the song, Tomoyo took another deep breath. And as soon as she opened her mouth to sing, all the butterflies and thoughts were erased from her head.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile_

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah_

_You've built a love but that love falls apart_

_Your little piece of heaven turns too dark_

_Listen to your heart_

_when he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_there's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going_

_and I don't know why_

_but listen to your heart_

_before you tell him goodbye_

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile_

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah_

_They're swept away and nothing is what it seems_

_The feeling of belonging to your dreams_

_Listen to your heart_

_when he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_there's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going_

_and I don't know why_

_but listen to your heart_

_before you tell him goodbye_

The slightly melancholy tune picked up and the music turned lightand gave an almost 'hopeful' like sense.

_And there are voices_

_that want to be heard_

_So much to mention_

_but you can't find the words_

_The scent of magic_

_the beauty that's been_

_when love was wilder than the wind_

_Listen to your heart_

_when he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_there's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going_

_and I don't know why_

_but listen to your heart_

_before you tell him goodbye_

_Listen to your heart...mm..mmm_

_I don't know where you're going_

_and I don't know why_

_but listen to your heart_

_before you tell him goodbye..._

Tomoyo held her note and when it faded, she let the piano play it's last group of notes.

The auditorium was in complete silence– and then exploded in applause, whistles, and cries for an encore.

A corner of her lip turned up into a sad smile. Before Tomoyo could even bow, a single tear fell from her eye and trailed slowly down her cheek.

– – –

Rain splattered against the huge window panes. Eriol looked up from fiddling his umbrellas handle. The expression on his face was unreadable; neither frowning nor smiling. He got up from his seat and stood close to the window, practically able to feeling the cold seep through.

He placed his hand against the cold glass. Then, as the chill spread on his hand, he leaned his forehead against the window. An almost pained expression passed through his face but no one was there to see it.

"Don't cry..." he whispered to no one in particular.

"Eriol? Are you alright?" Kaho asked, standing a bit behind him. "Our row was called."

Squeezing his eyes tight for a brief second, Eriol finally looked up, wearing his usual smile. He moved to pick up his luggage.

"Well then... let's go."

– – –

The deafening cheering and applause rang in Tomoyo's ears. She finally gave a deep bow and bright smile before striding off the stage. Once she was gone from all the eyes of the audience, she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She stood, shoulders shaking, fists clenched at her side.

Sitting deep in her coat pocket was a tube of paint.

0440.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

uwaaai! I've been waiting so long to write this chappi! I hope I've done it justice... some parts I was not too happy with (like the ending) but I re-wrote it so many times that I was about to go insane...

Disclaimer: the song is Listen to Your Heart by DHT. (The original version, of course. Anyone heard the remix? I thought I was very ddr-ish. Not that that's a bad thing)

But anyways, comments, as per usual, are appreciated!


	17. Smeared, Smudged, and Stuff Like That

–tears of infinite joy– oh me oh my... I remember the day I first started this fic... it all started when I was out riding my bike to the art supply store and this lady nearly ran me over with her car... –sighs– oh the memories...

But enough of my sappy trip down memory lane– wow! smudged love is finally over! (I wrote this over and over so many times I don't even wanna think about it...) insane! my thank you goes out to every single person who has put up with my insane writing! all your encouragement was the source of my inspiration and motivation. and for that, I thank you! **Thanks!**

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: Smeared, Smudged, and Stuff Like That

_Two years later..._

Reapplying paint to his long brush, Eriol brought the tip to the canvas and added color to his already stunning picture. He sat in a studio classroom with about twenty other students, all of whom were also painting and enjoying the warm sun that was making it's way through the huge windows above and on the side.

Eriol had just started his second year at The Bell of the Moon Art Academy. He was riding on a full scholarship for all his four years, a scholarship that was sought out by all art students. The scholarship that dealt a heavy blow on Eriol's life.

Eriol tried not to think about it too much. After all, it was common for students to leave for other countries for school, so why not him? All the others adjusted fine... so why couldn't he?

He was about to deny that school life at the Academy was amazing; the Academy was the best art school throughout the entire world and was known to have the best art teachers around. Beautiful campus grounds and decent cafeteria food were a plus.

It was just that Eriol never thought he would travel back to England again and actually be living there.

Setting down his paint brush, Eriol sighed and looked around at his fellow peers. Then he looked outside, smiling as he saw the rays of light reflect the blueness of the sky. He moved to run his hand through his hair when he abruptly stopped, remembering that his fingers where stained with fresh paint. So instead, his fingers swept past his cheek, smearing scarlet paint over it.

"Y'know, I've always wondered how you manage to do that."

A soft smile spread across his face as he picked up his paint brush to resume painting. He didn't bother to turn around to face his speaker.

He felt arms rest on his shoulder and a chin that propped itself on his head to overlook his painting.

"So? Are you gonna explain?"

"Explain what?" Eriol asked calmly, taking his time painting long strokes of pink.

"How you always get paint on yourself."

"That, my _dear_, is a secret."

The person chuckled. "A secret to making yourself look completely ridiculous."

Eriol's eyebrows furrowed slightly. He went back to reapply more pink, this time in a darker shade, over his earlier strokes.

"But I guess it has a cute effect," the speaker continued.

Eriol was so lost in thought that he realized he wasn't even concentrating on his painting nor realizing–

He spun around on his stool so suddenly that he felt like he was going to be sick.

And his jaw dropped.

Priceless.

"Took you long enough."

Eriol's jaw was still dropped.

Pure Kodak moment.

Relishing in satisfaction, Tomoyo continued to speak. "Y'know, Hiiragizawa, you are sure one helluva tough cookie to find."

The jaw was still dropped. Tomoyo had never felt more satisfied. Not since she had ambushed Eriol in his room, leaving him crushed against the wall with a look of uttermost, jaw-dropped surprise. (Or horror, in his case.)

"It took me awhile... apparently, you really didn't have the decency to tell anyone that you were running off... except I have no idea why."

Tomoyo paused as if she were waiting for Eriol to say something. But since the jaw was still dropped, Tomoyo pressed on.

"Did you think your disappearance would be dramatic, Hiiragizawa? And did you expect me to come running after you, crying my eyes out?"

Eriol finally managed to blink.

Waiting for a reply, Tomoyo stood with a hand on her hip, looking a little annoyed. _'Okay... the shock should be over by now...'_

Still no answer. But at least, Eriol managed to close his mouth.

Tomoyo chuckled, a look of "why don't you get this" on her face as if she were dealing with a child. The two were level, even though Eriol sat on stool so it was the perfect path for a nice, long, deep connection of eye contact.

"Aren't you gonna say anything?"

Eriol swallowed. His arm was still in midair, holding his brush. He set it down and mustered up a smile.

"I heard girls fall for guys that have bits of paint on their faces."

Chuckling again, Tomoyo managed a small grin.

But suddenly, that ray of hope disappeared and before Eriol knew it, Tomoyo was in his face, poking his chest. Hard.

"_So_? Don't you have some lame excuse as to why I had to chase you all the way to England? Hmm? Huh huh _huh_? Can you tell me why I didn't hear from you? Why you didn't leave me a note? Why you didn't _tell_ anyone!"

This time, it was Eriol's turn to chuckle. But a strangely sad look clouded his azure eyes as he smiled gently.

– – –

"_Eriol..." Kaho said in a slight singsong voice. "I have a surprise for you..."_

_Smiling good-naturedly, Eriol noticed that Kaho seemed to be hiding something behind her. She rocked back and forth a bit, looking extremely excited._

"_Is that so?" He slipped the strap of his backpack off his shoulder and set it on a table._

_Kaho nodded eagerly. It looked like she was bursting to speak. Her eyes twinkled and the sight almost made Eriol laugh; it reminded him of a little girl waiting to present her Valentine sweetheart with a gift._

"_Are you going to keep me in suspense all day, Kaho? Do remember that I still have one class to go," Eriol said in his gentlemanly voice._

_Not being able to stand it any longer, Kaho revealed what she was holding behind her; she held out a crisp white envelope. Eriol's eyes widened. If it was anything, he hadn't expected this._

_Even more to his surprise, Eriol's hand shook as he reached out to take the envelope._

"_Well? Open it!" Kaho urged; the woman was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement._

_Taking a deep breath, Eriol slid open the flap and pulled out it's contents. It consisted of two separately folded papers, one thin and flimsy and the other thick and heavy._

_Eriol unfolded the thick paper and his hand trembled so much that he could barely make out the words._ _His eyes scanned the paper as Kaho bounced up and down on the balls of her feet, eagerly waiting for Eriol to speak._

_But Eriol didn't speak. He looked lost for words. He handed the paper to Kaho, who eagerly took it and read through the writing as fast as she could. Her eyes widened, as did her smile._

_She had read exactly what she wanted to read: Eriol had been accepted into The Bell of the Moon Art Academy and was given a full scholarship for all four years. It was wish every art student had and wish that was granted to few._

"_Aaaah! Congratulations!" Kaho cried, her hand holding the acceptance paper up and down._

"_... ah. Well... um... wow." There had been few times in Eriol's life where he had been lost for words and today was the day he would feel it to full extent. "I... I don't know what to say."_

"_You don't need to say anything!" Kaho leapt over and gave Eriol a crushing hug. "All you need to know is that you got accepted!"_

_Eriol's back had stiffened at Kaho's hug but he didn't move. He was still in a state of shock._

_Squealing with excitement, Kaho practically twirled Eriol around, as if the two were dancing. She looked so excited and happy whereas Eriol was experiencing denial, wondering if he were stuck in a dream._

"_I mean, this couldn't be a mistake, couldn't–"_

"_Absolutely not!" Kaho interrupted, looking angry that Eriol could even possibly think that. But she went back to smiling a split second later. The smile was filled with pure encouragement and joy. "You had this coming to you from the very beginning!"_

_With the shining face beaming at him, Eriol felt compelled to say something. He could tell Kaho wanted him to speak. Of course, lost for words, he could only think of one thing to say._

"_I..." Eriol sighed, trying to get it out. "Arigatou... Kaho. This wouldn't have happened if it weren't for you."_

_Eriol knew that Kaho had urged him to apply for the Academy for months, practically forcing him to fill out his applications. He also knew that Kaho used to attend at the Academy and had many friends that worked there– he was sure that she had spoken to them, trying to persuade them of his skills._

_To this thank you, Kaho smiled softly, a smile Eriol recognized and had especially loved._

_But that was a love from a long time ago. It no longer existed. It wasn't meant to last. He didn't even want to think about it. He wasn't even going to go down _that_ particular lane of memories._

_Gazing at him for a little bit, Kaho spoke again. "But there's a catch..."_

_Eriol looked up, frowning slightly. He waited for Kaho to go on._

"_When I spoke to the administration, they said that if you _indeed_ got accepted, you would have to leave for England."_

'_Well, I kinda figured that...' Eriol said silently._

"_And they would like that to be soon. Preferably in the next week."_

_Eriol opened his mouth but no sound came out. When he tried again, his voice sounded dry and cracked. "But graduation isn't for another month."_

"_I know, Eriol, and I'm very sorry. But after what I told them concerning you, they wanted to speak to you in person."_

"_But what does that have to do with me leaving next week?" Eriol was obviously confused._

"_For seniors, Spinel Sun High School ends much later than other schools; the Academy generally likes to have their freshman live on campus during the summer. They say it allows them to get to know the city better and meet new people." Kaho shrugged. "Odd requirement, hmm?"_

"_But I used to _live_ in England. I don't need to get to know the city– I already do!" Eriol protested._

"_You can't be an exception, Eriol, dear. You're just like all the other freshman and that is what the freshman requirement is."_

'_For such a prestigious school, they sure have some stupid-ass requirements,' Eriol thought bitterly._

"_Eriol? Are you alright?" Concerned, Kaho touched Eriol's shoulder._

'_I don't want to leave. I've made this my home...' Eriol looked away. 'But after all the trouble Kaho went through... the good word she's put in for me...'_

_Finally looking up, Eriol managed a smile. "Yes, I'm fine. When should I be ready to go?'_

– – –

Tomoyo blinked. "And so?"

"And... here I am," Eriol finished lamely. It sounded lame and he knew it.

"And here you are..." Tomoyo said quietly. She glanced off to the side, arms folded. "I see."

Not knowing what to do, Eriol started twirling his paint brush absentmindedly. His eyes were locked on Tomoyo but she didn't look up. All was quiet; it was as if the other students felt obligated to stay quiet and let the two be heard. Be heard, most of all, to each other.

Eriol continued to stare at her, as if trying to will her to look up. He craved to look deep into her eyes, craved to see... forgiveness? Eriol wasn't sure but all he wanted was to look at Tomoyo's face and finally see the reality of what he had left behind.

"So, Hiiragizawa?" Tomoyo tilted her head to the side, looking serious.

"So what, Tomoyo?" It was the first time he had said her name during their whole conversation. The first time in two years. Hearing her name roll off his own tongue felt like a re-awakening. A tidal wave of thoughts, memories, and even more thoughts. His return question was polite and tinted with slight curiosity. He set down his paint brush in the stand next to him.

"Are you done playing hard-to-get?"

Eriol looked the slightest bit of shock; he had expected Tomoyo to interrogate him further– why didn't he call? Give forewarning to this departure? And besides, that was _his _line! But still, his soft smile returned to his face.

"Depends. Are you?"

Giving her own slight smile, Tomoyo shrugged. "Through it all... maybe I am."

"Maybe?"

Taking a confident step forward, Tomoyo looked deep into Eriol's eyes. "Who gave you permission to ask the questions?" Her voice was quiet and dangerously so. Her expression almost reflected Eriol's trademark "creepy smile."

Not answering her question, Eriol replied with yet another question. A familiar smile was starting to cross his face. "So does this mean you admit that you were smitten by me the very first time we met?"

"Why are you still asking questions?" Tomoyo asked in the same tone, her expression not changing.

"Does this mean you stalked me through the summer so you would _coincidentally_ run into me?"

No answer. Eriol's grin spread. Tomoyo's face was still set.

"Does this mean you rearranged your schedule so we could be in _all _the same classes?"

Still no answer.

"Does this mean you _wanted_ us to be partners for that physics project?"

And no, still no answer.

"Does this mean that you could ever so possibly... _like_ me?" Eriol's grin widened as he stretched out his exaggerated word. All he wanted was a spoken answer. Not that he really needed it. And for some reason, he had found his arms wrapped around Tomoyo's waist, without even realizing it.

"Mmm..." was all Tomoyo replied. Her eyes were looking up at the ceiling as if she were more interested in the plain whitewash of the ceiling. The slightest of smiles lingered upon her pale face.

"Mmm..." Eriol mimicked, his eyebrows going up. His deep pools of azure sparkled behind his small, thin wired frame glasses.

The whole entire class was peaking from behind their easels, many of the guys shooting jealous looks at Eriol while the girls shot their own daggers of envy at Tomoyo. The guys seethed, angry that Eriol was _always_ the object of female affections while the girls raged with jealously that _that _single girl could walk in and make Eriol's jaw drop. But nonetheless, the couple were oblivious to their audience; they seemed to be lost in their world. So cliché but oh so true.

"Well, do you have an answer?" Eriol prompted, pretending to be impatient.

Tomoyo reached out her hand and her finger tips brushed Eriol's cheek. Her thumb skimmed the wet streak of paint down Eriol's cheek. As if thinking about it, Tomoyo's thumb ran over the paint again, this time rubbing and smearing it further on Eriol's cheek. She chuckled. "Actually... I think I have..." she said softly. Her face was so close to Eriol's that their noses almost touched.

And Tomoyo went in for the kill.

SMACK!

"Ow!" Eriol winced. "What was _that_ for?" he whined, a hand on his cheek where Tomoyo's hand had momentarily made contact– contact by which of slapping, that is. He rubbed his pink cheek. "That really hurt..." he mumbled.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "_That_ was for being a complete jerk and leaving without telling anyone. ... Crybaby," she muttered.

And this time, she went in for the kill. Really.

Claiming Eriol's lips made all the girls' jaws drop while all the guys grudgingly wondered, _'Why doesn't that ever happen to _me_?'_

"Mmm..." Eriol smiled when their lips parted. He was very pleased to see that he wasn't the only one out of breath. "I see how it is."

Her lips still close to Eriol's, Tomoyo smiled mischievously, her eyes somewhat hazy and soft. "See how what is?"

Brushing back strands of Tomoyo's dark hair, Eriol answered. "You really do like me, don't you?"

Her eyes shifting slightly, Tomoyo chuckled. Her hands were tangled in Eriol's hair, twirling it absentmindedly with her fingers. She took another moment to look into Eriol's endless eyes, one of her first chances to look so deeply. Then she chuckled again. "Don't give yourself so much credit." And she made to kiss Eriol again.

But Eriol jerked back. "Hmm? Then what _should_ I give credit to?"

"I thought you already knew," Tomoyo replied with a look of exaggerated shock.

"Enlighten me."

"It's the paint, _Eriol_, it's the paint."


End file.
